Stuck On You
by HazylShy
Summary: Sam discovers that Emily is not who she appears to be. And who should be there for him but his least favorite half vampire? Also a bit of Blackwater. M for later chapters and because I'm paranoid.
1. Stealing Plans

**Hello, it's me again; your neighborhood friendly Schnarf.**

**So here's my second fic, and yes. It's a Sam/Renesmee fic. I read a fic that contained this pairing and I was like, "Wow! This person's a genius!" and I've been obsessed ever since. So I decided to write my own. It's a really cute couple, plus I just really don't like Emily. Which brings us here.**

**The story will be told from several different POVs, including Sam, Renesmee, Jacob, and Leah. There will be some Blackwater, since that is my protege. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclamer:**** Sadly, I do not own Twilight... -cries-**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Stealing Plans**

_Sam POV_

We were sitting in our living room, Emily and I, along with Jacob and Leah, after a lovely steak dinner. The wedding was seven months away, and we still had done nothing, which was why Emily insisted that Leah and Jacob come over so she could share her plans with Leah. Leah, of course, was Emily's maid of honor, While Jared was my best man, Jacob, Paul and Embry were groomsmen, and Seth and Quil were ushers. Things had gone great. Until the actual planning began.

"I was thinking," Emily began. "Maybe pearl white and pale green. For the colors. What do you think, Leah?"

Leah looked up from her fingernails that she kept picking at. "Huh?"

"Pearl white and pale green, with an emerald green dress," Emily repeated. Leah looked stunned.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Of course she would simply agree.

"Sure? C'mon, what do you really think?"

Leah hesitated; all eyes were on her.

"It sounds beautiful. Green looks wonderful on you." Her expression was anything but joyful. Any other day, I would've been irritated with her for being such a downer, but this time I left her alone. I knew why she was upset.

She had chosen the exact same colors for our wedding so many years ago, and now, for her wedding to Jacob. In four weeks. It would be hell for her to change everything.

"I know, right?" said Emily. She would later claim she knew nothing of Leah's colors. "Green's always been my best color. And for the bridesmaids dresses, I thought we'd do a white dress with adorable green ribbon bows in the back." Leah's design.

"They'll be beautiful," Leah said. Her voice was monotone, unfeeling.

"And so will you," said Emily. "You'll be the perfect little maid of honor."

Leah suddenly stood to her feet, picking up her hoodie from behind her. "Excuse us, Emily, Sam, but Jacob and I have to pick up Renesmee from soccer practice. Forgive us. Jacob," she beckoned him, and like the little love struck puppy he was, he immediately followed her out the front door, but not before we exchanged apologetic smiles.

"Well, that was rude," said Emily. "We were planning our wedding and they just walk out like it's no big whoop." She scoffed and leaned back into the couch. Yes, I should've said something. Did I? Of course not. Why? Because I, Samuel Elliot Uley, am pussy whipped. That's why. As an imprinted man, it is my nature to never, ever, ever do anything to upset my imprint. What imprint wants, imprint gets. If Emily wanted the wedding that Leah had completely planned, than Godspeed to anyone who tried to get in her way. That's how she always was.

The man that I used to be would've put Emily in her place, telling her that she needed to choose something else because she was stealing Leah's wedding. I missed that guy. This new guy was a fluke.

"Let's have a pineapple cake," she said, out of nowhere. "I like pineapple."

Actually, she hated pineapple. But it was Leah's favorite.

* * *

**Ooohh, what a terrible cousin. So. Hit that review button and "tell me something good!" (Actually, I'll accept bad too.) New chapter later, maybe. Much love!**

**Schnarf**


	2. Smitten

**So even though I only got like, two reviews for the first chapter, they were quite encouraging and I'm pretty confident that more will follow. Here's Chapter two, in Jacob's POV.**

**Disclaimer:****I still don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**2. Smitten Like A Kitten With A Mitten.**

_Jacob's POV_

"What a bitch," Leah ranted to me as we drove to Forks High School. "Those were my colors. _My _colors, Jacob! How could she?"

"Maybe she didn't know."

"Either way, now I'm gonna have to completely rearrange our wedding. No way I'm gonna make her change it and get bitched at by everyone and their mother." She sighed and pressed her head against the passenger seat window. "She did this on purpose, Jacob. I know she did. I don't know why, but she did."

"Now, you don't know that, Lee-"

"She's just lucky it's a small wedding and we can actually afford it."

"Like we could actually afford anything bigger," I scoffed.

"No, we couldn't, because we're not Sam and Emily Uley, who work as a CSI agent and an RN. Nope, we're just Leah and Jacob. The waitress and the frickin' mechanic."

Now that hurt. I didn't say anything because we'd just pulled up to Forks High and I didn't want to argue in front of Nessie, who was sprinting up to the car, still in her practice gear. She'd been playing soccer since Embry taught her when she was a kid, and now that she'd stopped aging and could finally go to school, where she was a senior "transfer student," she could finally play on a team. She adored soccer.

"Hey Jake, hi Leah," she said, sliding into the backseat and shutting the door.

"Hey, Ness," said Leah. She and Renesmee got along very well these days. Leah still didn't really care for Bella, who she said was whiny and spoiled, but loved Nessie and she and Edward treated each other almost like an older brother and younger sister would treat each other. Which, besides Edward being extremely protective of Leah, meant that they frequently beat the crap out of each other.

"What's wrong?" asked Nessie, who always had a knack for noticing when people were upset.

"Nothing," said Leah. "Just frustrated."

"About what?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, hon."

"Then why am I still worrying?"

Leah sighed, while I chuckled. "It's just a wedding malfunction, that's all."

"_What?_"

"Emily chose the exact same colors and dress designs as me. I have to change everything."

"No! Pearl white and pale green?"

"And the emerald dress."

"And the white bridesmaid dresses-"

"With the pretty green bows. Yes. The whole thing."

"How bizarre."

"Yeah. And what's worse, Sam knew I chose those colors, but he didn't say a thing to Emily about it. He's such a jerk."

Nessie was silent for a moment. "Maybe he just wanted to correct her in private. Grandpa Charlie says that's the proper way to correct someone."

"Ha! I don't think so. He'd do anything for his precious imprint."

"I bet he told her right after you guys left. She'll call you later and tell you she's changed her mind."

"Whatever you say, Ness."

Now, Nessie didn't usually make up excuses like that. She was pretty straightforward. Only on certain occasions did she make up excuses for other people. Like now. I was in her inner circle. Actually, I _was_ the inner circle. Just me. And I happened to know that Nessie wasn't covering for Sam just to make Leah feel better. She, herself, didn't want to believe that Sam would do something like that.

I happened to be the only one that knew Renesmee had a thing for Sam Uley. Ever since she was like, three, she'd been smitten. Utterly smitten. Of course, he had no clue, and probably wouldn't give a flying fuck if he did. He's too wrapped up in Emily's bullshit.

I was so happy to be rid of the imprint crap. Renesmee and I had worked that out years ago. We may have been made for each other, but we weren't _meant_ for each other. I'd chosen Leah, and I was happy. Renesmee . . . she was having a harder time. She was convinced she was head over heels in love with Sam, but was forced to sit back and watch while he lived his life with his imprint.

I kept telling her to try crushing on someone who was available. She could definitely have anyone she wanted, with her petite stature of only five feet even, her dark brown eyes, adorable nose, perfect lips. She had all the right curves in all the right places, which got her quite a bit of attention from the opposite sex. She'd recently dyed her bronze/brown hair black, giving her an edgy look, and she had her own style, much admired by most of her classmates. But she wouldn't have it; she could never not love Sam. She was, as previously stated, smitten.

I glanced at her in the rearview mirror and smirked. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me.

Poor girl didn't have a chance.

* * *

**Oh, Jacob, must you be so negative? -sigh- Anyways. What did you think? Am I moving too fast? Chapter three's not quite done yet, so it might be a bit before it gets put up. But not too long, I promise. :) Until then, Much love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	3. I Am Not Jesus!

**Okay, so here's chapter three. I had planned on updating yesterday, but it's quite obvious that it didn't work out, because here we are today. Anyways. Thanks to all of you who've read this far. I sincerely hope you keep reading until the end, whenever it may come. Please enjoy the third installment of Love Is Worth The Pain.**

**Disclaimer: Every time I remind myself that I still don't own Twilight, I die a little inside... But I own the plot, so I suppose that will sustain me for a bit.**

* * *

**3. I Am Not Jesus!**

_Leah's POV_

Damn it all.

How can you possibly change an entire wedding in four weeks? I can't turn one thing into another thing in such short time. I can't just make things happen or appear. I can't turn water into wine. That's a job for the Messiah. I'm not Jesus!

Fucking bitch.

Jacob and I dropped Nessie off at home and headed back to our little apartment above Jacob's auto shop. As soon as I was inside, I plopped onto the couch for a well-deserved rest. Unfortunately, my rest wasn't going to happen anytime soon, because almost immediately after the door closed, Jacob was all over me; not in the good way unfortunately.

"What's wrong with being a mechanic?" he asked.

"Huh? I don't recall saying anything to bring this up."

"In the car when we were talking about Sam and Emily."

_Nope, we're just Leah and Jacob. The waitress and the frickin' mechanic._

Oh.

"You made it sound like it was a bad thing."

I sat up and pulled him down on the couch with me, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his throat.

"Let's not talk about this now. I'm hungry."

"If you're hungry, shouldn't you get something to eat?"

"I am," I said, smiling, before nipping at his neck. He took the hint and lay down on the couch, pulling me to lie on top of him between his legs. We were just starting to play around when the phone rang.

Jacob sighed. "Can't be home for five minutes before everyone starts calling…" He reached behind him to the coffee table and picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh, hey Brady…"

I rolled my eyes, knowing how Jacob was when he got on the phone; it took him forever to get off.

_There goes my happy hour…_ I thought. I stayed where I was, nestled against Jake's chest. I looked down at my left hand, at the beautiful diamond ring set on a silver band…

No. Not really. This was my fantasy. I didn't have a ring yet. Jake was saving money to buy us a real house. He couldn't afford a ring. Suddenly, I felt what I had not felt in years.

Jealousy.

You had me; a she wolf who's boyfriend left her for her cousin, now engaged to an amateur mechanic, living above his garage, no ring, hardly any money. Then you have said cousin, engaged to said ex-boyfriend, _huge_ ring, beautiful house… everything _I _was supposed to have. And now she has _my _wedding.

When did my life turn into a soap opera?

* * *

_Renesmee POV_

Dad was still at work and Mom was with Grandpa Charlie when I got home. So I changed into a tank top and shorts and went outside into the backyard. I got my soccer ball from the other side of the yard to practice a bit. I was getting even better and was so proud of myself, I just wanted to practice all the time.

After a few minutes of dribbling the ball and kicking it into the goal my dad bought me, I decided to relax. I lay down in the grass, going through my daily ritual that I made up for getting rid of anger and frustration. I thought of everything that made me mad that day, then imagined writing it on paper, balling it up, and burning it. I would've done it for real, but, having a houseful of vampires, burning things isn't very smart.

Sounds pretty cheesy, right? It kinda is. But it works, so I do it. I had just burned up the memory of Alexis Martin, a cheerleader who dumped trash on me that day (she didn't like me because her boyfriend dumped her to go out with me… even though I told him no), when the memory of Leah's wedding came to me. Emily had completely stolen Leah wedding. How could she possibly have known that? Leah hadn't told anyone about her colors except the people who were involved. And Emily was far from involved.

I had never really liked her, even before my crush on Sam sprouted. She just struck me as… too good to be true. I never trusted her. And something told me she disliked me just as much. Neither her nor Sam ever really paid attention to me.

Although, as I grew older, I think she saw me as a threat. Whenever I was around, she'd cling to Sam like a sticky ten-year-old magnet on a refrigerator. Despite that while the others in the pack ogled at me incessantly, Sam Uley never looked twice at me. Actually, it was quite rare that he'd look once. I don't think I recalled a time when he'd spoken more than three words to me. I wondered how he dealt with Emily each day. She could be so controlling, I noticed.

I took that memory of Emily stealing Leah's wedding, and instead of balling it up and burning it, I decided to put it in a mental folder and save it. I wasn't quite ready to let that go yet.

**

* * *

**

Well, there you have it. I hope you all liked chapter three. Let me know what you think! I love getting reviews, so don't be shy! I will update as soon as possible. Much love!

~Schnarf~


	4. I'm Sane, But I'm Overwhelmed

**So sorry for the wait! I didn't mean for it to take this long to up date again. I'm totally slacking, guys, and I'm super sorry! –sweat drops- Anyhow, I'm listening to Alanis Morisette as I write this, so I decided to make Sam listen to it too, since the chapter is in his POV. She's a genius and I wanted to include her in my story somehow. In this chapter, we begin to explore, from Sam's perspective, the changes that have occurred in his relationship with Emily in the past years. We'll also get a peek of him at work. I watch a ton of CSI, so I hope I get all this right, otherwise I'm not a very good CSI fangirl… Also: for those of you who don't watch CSI or anything like it, a four-nineteen is code for a dead body/bodies. 'Kay! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I complain constantly about how I hate the way Breaking Dawn ended, I write fan-fiction concerning the topic and containing everything I would change about said topic, and I speak incessantly of how much I despise Bella and her whiny, selfish follies. And this is how you know I ****don't**** own Twilight. Nor do I own the lyrics to "Hand In My Pockect." Those are Alanis Morissette's.**

* * *

**4. I'm Sane, But I'm Overwhelmed**

Sam's POV

_"…I'm broke, but I'm happy/ I'm poor, but I'm kind/ I'm short, but I'm healthy, yeah…"_

"… I'm high, but I'm grounded; I'm sane, but I'm overwhelmed; I'm lost, but I'm hopeful, baby."

Yep. Driving to work and singing to Alanis Morissette. I found it ironic that I was singing such a hopeful song while I was on my way to investigate multiple four-nineteen's. And so close to home, too.

My cell phone rang. It played Emily ring tone, and I was reluctant to pick up. What could she possibly want now?

"Hello?"

"Sam? Don't forget about tonight."

"What's tonight?"

She scoffed. "You forgot already? I told you so many times-"

"I was unaware you'd told me anything at all about tonight."

"Dinner? With my parents? I know I told you, Sam."

She hadn't. But she would continue to insist that she did, unwilling to admit her fault.

"Emily, I can't," I said. "I said I would work late tonight. We're on the verge of solving this huge murder case, they just found four more dead bodies this morning… I just don't have time."

"Excuse me?" I sighed. Her voice had immediately filled with poison.

"I told my boss I would work late and help out with this-"

"No. You're coming home tonight."

"Emily-"

"Really, Sam? What's more important to you? You're fiancée or avenging a few dead bodies?"

A long time ago, I would've said she was the most important thing in the world to me. Nowadays, it was quite a different story. But, I would never tell her that.

"You, Emily," I sighed.

"Good. I'll see you tonight." She hung up.

_Click. Click. Click._

Whoever murdered these people had done a very sloppy job. There was evidence everywhere we turned. Melissa, a co-worker of mine, was snapping pictures everywhere she turned. The massive evidence told us that the person who did this probably did it on impulse. We'd have the perp within days. Jackson, Another co-worker, swiped the place for fingerprints while I questioned by-standing neighbors.

"Now, there were four bodies," I told a young couple who lived next door. "There was A woman, two teenage boys, and a little girl. Did you know them?"

"Well, we just moved here," said the man. "But yes, we got to know the Ellises quite well. They always came around asking if we needed help with anything when we were first moving in. very sweet family."

"So… Mrs. Ellis and her three children?"

"Yes."

"Was there a Mr. Ellis?"

"There is…" said the woman. She added in a hushed tone, "If I were you, I'd check him out first."

"Is there a reason?"

"He had issues," said the man. "You could just look at him and tell he was unhappy. A real ticking time bomb. He was always upset about one thing or another. A lot of the time, it was something about his family."

"Mrs. Ellis wasn't any help at all," said his wife. "She nagged him constantly, put him down all the time. She had the poor guy wrapped around her fat little fingers. He was bound to explode at some point."

"Do you have any idea whereabouts Mr. Ellis would be?"

"Last I heard, he was on a business trip. But I think he was supposed to come home yesterday."

I finished up with the couple and went back to my team.

I found myself very much able to relate to Mr. Ellis. Constantly under his nagging wife's thumb, ready to explode, but no one knew if he would, or when. The only difference was that I could never kill another human being - unless they happened to be undead. Then I think I could work it out.

It took some convincing, but I got my boss to let me leave instead of staying late. I just had to work late the next night.

This would be one of the most difficult nights of my life. Emily's parents absolutely hated me. According to Mr. And Mrs. Young, I wasn't good enough for their boarding school, Ivy League daughter, and they made it a point to tell me so as often as they could manage.

"Emily could've been a lawyer," her father stated once. "But no. She had to stay here with her rouge boyfriend and become a… Registered Nurse." He said the words like they were poison.

Really, it was quite fine with me that her parents hated me. I hated them just as much. It's sad to say, but their daughter was beginning to turn into them. It was all about perfection. Always. She used to be my best friend. And now…

I remembered a time when I actually wanted to spend time with her, instead of being forced to grin and bear it. We used to have weekly dates and things. Now we were apart so often that when we got together to do something, so much had changed, I hardly knew her anymore. But of course, I still proposed. She was my imprint and I knew it's what she wanted. The changes made no difference to Emily. If you asked her how things were between us, she'd say everything was just perfect. I doubt anyone else could see it either. Just me.

I often wondered if everyone else was just blind.

* * *

**Okay, I, personally, thought this chapter was pretty crappy. I was majorly rushing because I hadn't updated in forever and I really just wanted to get it done, so I apologize for the poor quality. I'll try harder on the next chapter, promise. And there will be a section in the next chapter involving the dinner with the Youngs. Anyways, don't forget to review after you read! Much love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	5. Love Is Like Getting Wasted

**Back again for another chapter of LIWTP! I think this chapter is a lot better than the last one (I didn't really like that one). I actually got emotional. Not like, crying or anything, but I totally felt what Sam and Renesmee were feeling, and I just love when that happens. I feel like I did quite well here. Also, I know I said there would be a scene about the dinner with the Young family, but I decided that a discussion about it instead would be just as well. So, without further ado, please enjoy the fifth installment of Love Is Worth The Pain.**

******Disclaimer:**** I do not own the concept of Twilight, nor do I own any of it's characters. HOWEVER! I do, in fact, own the characters of Emily's parents, Charles and Kathryn Young.**

**

* * *

**

**5. Love Is Uncontrollable – Much Like Lindsay Lohan.**

Renesmee's POV

"Daddy, can I have a kitten?"

"No."

I'd been asking my dad this question for about a month now. And he always said no.

"Why?" I whined.

"You know why. It's way too dangerous to have a pet. What if one of us gets hungry? It's like a human keeping fried chicken or something for a pet."

"Please, Dad? I promise I won't eat it."

"Absolutely not. No ifs, ands or buts. Now go clean up for dinner."

I groaned pointedly, not wanting to eat human food like I knew my parents would make me, but went to the bathroom to clean up.

_I hate human food,_ I thought.

"Well, you don't really have a choice," I heard my dad say from the kitchen. "You'll eat it whether you like it or not. It's good for you."

"But it's so gross," I said walking back to the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

"You like coffee," said my mother. "And sweets."

I smiled giddily, thinking of a white-hot chocolate and a nice slice of New York cheesecake.

"Yeah… yeah, I do." My dad set a plate in front of me with some type of cat food-looking meat and gravy substance. I stared at it incredulously. He couldn't possibly want me to eat this? "What the hell is that?"

"Renesmee! Watch your mouth." Said my mom.

"It's liver," said Dad. "Liver and onions. Eat up."

I just looked at him. "I'm not eating that."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"You're gonna eat it, Renesmee."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Well, we could tape your mouth shut. Then we won't know what you want or don't want, so it won't matter then, will it?"

"Well, I don't eat cat food."

"It's _liver._"

"I don't care what it is; I'm not eating it."

My dad sighed, picking up the plate and dumping the food in the trash. "Fine," he said, frustrated. "What do _you_ want to eat?"

"Cheesecake?" I said, brightly. My mom groaned and put her head in her hands, while my dad threw his arms in the air, exasperated.

"Go to your room," said my mom.

"Okay."

I gladly went to my room, plopping myself down onto my bed and turning on the TV. Jersey Shore was on. I just loved watching those fools screw up their lives. Like, that day, Angelina was fired and had to move out because she had a hissy fit about her boyfriend, who, by the way, was still technically married. And don't even get me started on the cocky idiot who calls himself "the Situation."

I laid back, watching the Jersey Fools and daydreaming about going to work tomorrow. I worked at a little café on the edge of Forks and La Push called Café Doux, which means "Soft Coffee," or, more appropriately, "Sweet Coffee" in French. With my addiction to sweet things, it was only appropriate that I work there. It was like Starbucks or Caribou, but instead of cashiers, there were waiters and waitresses. It also sold a variety of, well, sweets. Including several flavors of cheesecake, which, I'm sure you've noticed by now, I absolutely covet. But that was only one reason I loved work. The other?

Sam Uley loved Café Doux as much as I did.

He came in almost every morning and sat in the same corner, away from the window, typing away on his shiny green Dell laptop. I never served him, but I knew that each day, he ordered coffee, black, and a strawberry muffin, which he always ate with a fork instead of using his hands. No, I wasn't like, a stalker or anything. But my friend who waited on that side of the Café and served him just about every day had a huge crush on him too. She gushed to me all the time about how cute he was, having no clue how I felt about him. No one knew, save for Jacob. Not even my dad knew. I'd become an expert at keeping things from him.

Although I wasn't half as crazy as my friend, I will shamelessly say that I did admire Sam from a distance quite often. He was probably the most attractive man I'd ever seen. He, along with several of the other La Push boys, including Jacob, Seth, Embry Paul, Brady and Quil (and Leah, of course) still phased. This meant that despite constantly lounging around with the guys, watching sports games and binge eating, and not working out at all, he had the physique of someone who lived for sweating at the gym. He had let his hair grow out just the slightest bit, letting his bangs hang in his eyes. And his eyes themselves… his deep, warm shining, chocolate eyes… they could've prevented the Holocaust. Even Hitler couldn't have resisted those eyes.

Yeah, he was almost perfect. His only flaw? He completely denied my existence.

I knew he didn't approve of me, of my family. He still thought that it was dangerous to have vampires around. The only reason he stopped voicing his opinion is because Embry pointed out to him that if we weren't here, we'd be somewhere else, and wouldn't that be just as "dangerous?" He still hated vampires, and even though I was still half human, it made no difference. Oh, sure, most girls would think that was rude and biased and probably hate him right back. But, let's not forget what I am. I'm definitely not "most girls." I was head over heels for this rude, thickheaded moron. Call it sad, call it pathetic, call it whatever you call it. But it was one of those things people can't control. Like bodily functions when you're drunk, or how Lindsay Lohan can't control her life.

Yup. I just compared love to Lindsay Lohan and being drunk. Amazing, isn't it? The way my mind works.

* * *

_Sam's POV_

"So how was dinner with Emily's parents?" Jacob asked me as we sat in his living room with Embry and Seth, watching I Am Legend.

"Oh, wonderful," I replied. "I especially appreciated when her father told me that her ex-boyfriend went to Yale and makes about five or six times what I make doing God knows what, and would've been a much better selection of a husband than me."

Embry looked at me like I was crazy. "You _like _it when he talks to you like that?"

"Sarcasm, Embry."

"Oh. But, you make plenty of money. Like, _a lot_ of money."

"Well, it's not enough for Charles, I guess. Remember, the guy's practically a billionaire. He's got money stashed everywhere."

Leah entered through the front door carrying four bags of groceries, two in each hand. She saw that Seth, Embry and I were there and her face fell.

"Jake, I wish you would tell me when people are coming over so I could clean up a bit," she said, kicking the door shut with her foot as Jacob got up and took three of the bags.

"The house looks fine, sweetie," Jacob said.

"Yeah," said Embry. "We don't mind the piles upon piles of dirty laundry."

"Or the Mount Everest of garbage piled on your floor," I added. Leah put down the bag she held and punched both Embry and I in the arm.

"You guys are dicks," she teased. "Well, I'm putting these groceries away, Jacob, and then I'm taking a nap. I've been out all damn day, and I'm beat."

"Why don't you sleep, sis," said Seth. "We'll put the food away and we'll clean up the house."

"No, I'll do it. I can-"

"Don't worry about it, Lee," said Jacob.

"Are you sure-?"

"_Yes_. Stop being stubborn. We'll take care of it, honey. Go get some rest." He kissed her hair and swatted her behind as she left. "Okay, guys. Help me out."

So we went to work putting food away and cleaning.

"So tell us more about dinner, Sammy," said Embry, gathering trash and putting it in the trash can.

"Well, it was pretty much the same as every other encounter with her parents. They told her how much they love her, then they ragged on me, my house, my job, my car, and just about everything else I own. Her bitch of a mother then proceeded to tell us about her latest plastic surgery, which included a breast lift, butt implantsand more botox and lypo."

"Whoa. _Butt implants?_" Jacob inquired.

"Yeah. Butt implants."

"Oh, you are a lucky man," said Embry.

"Her parents sound like total pricks," said Seth.

"They are." I had never met anyone so… prissy. Nothing was ever good enough for the Young family. Kathryn and Charles Young believed their daughter had settled for everything she had now. I hadn't even said anything to the guys about the conversation that ensued after Emily's parents had left.

_"Well, that was a lovely evening," I said sarcastically once Charles and Kathryn were out the door._

_"Yeah, it was," said Emily, not catching my sarcasm. I turned to her as she cleared the living room of coffee mugs and wine glasses._

_"Em, I'm tired of this. I'm done listening to your parents dis me. It's ridiculous. We've been together for near nine years and they still don't accept me."_

_"Maybe you should try harder," she offered._

_"Try harder? Try harder to what, be your parents? To be like your dad? Because that's the only thing he would accept for you. Someone like him."_

_"Don't be ridiculous. Daddy just wants the best for me, that's all. Just like any father would want for his daughter."_

_"So I don't qualify?"_

_Emily sighed. "Sam, stop it. Now you're just trying to pick a fight."_

_"I am not!"_

_"You're shouting."_

_"I am not shouting!"_

_"You are."_

_I sat down on the couch, head in my hands. "I just don't understand why nothing I ever do is good enough for them. I do everything the best I can. But all they ever talk about is how 'So-and-so is better for Emily because he went to such-and-such University and makes ex-amount of money.' Can't they be more open-minded?"_

_"Does everything have to be about you, Sam? I mean, maybe if you worked a little harder and made more money, we could have nicer things and my parents would actually like you a little bit. Why should my parents have to change just so they approve of you?"_

_"Why should I have to when I'm already doing everything I can?"_

_"Y'know, really Sam, my parents are right," she spat. I looked at her incredulously. "I don't have to be here. I very well could've stayed on the Makah reservation and married one of the many successful boys who went to Harvard or Yale. I could've been much better off, with everything I could've ever asked for. I could've completely denied your imprint, your love. In fact, I could walk out this door right now, Sam Elliot Uley, and go right back home to Mom and Daddy, and probably get together with one of their friend's kids, who's probably a millionaire. And you would be stuck here, poor and alone. Is that what you want, Sam?"_

_I was silent for a moment, thinking about what she'd said, trying to pretend she hadn't actually said it. But she had._

_"No."_

_"Okay. So stop blaming my parents. It's not their fault. You just need to try harder. Stop slacking and make us some real money, Sam."_

_She didn't wait for a response. She just turned around and went to our room, leaving me sitting in the living room, alone with my thoughts and insecurities._

Part of me couldn't stop wondering what had prompted Emily to say those things. I had thought she was happy, but… No. Emily was way too excited about this wedding to not be happy.

Right?

I tried to shake the memory from my mind and focus on putting the frozen foods in Jacob and Leah's freezer.

* * *

**Let the record show that I am having ridiculous amounts of fun turning Emily into a complete bitch. -grins-**

**Thanks so much for reading thus far. I really hope you liked it, and I hope you come back again for chapter six, which I'll try to have up tomorrow evening, Monday evening at the latest.**

**I will be away from home from the 26th of June to the 1st of July, so I won't be at my computer to write. But I'm going to try to write a few extra chapters to keep you all occupied while I'm gone so you don't get bored. But that's still quite a ways away, so let's not worry about it just yet.**

**So, again, thank you for reading Love Is Worth The Pain. Don't forget to review after you read! I'll bake you cookies if you do! I'll probably have to eat them for you, but they'll be for YOU nonetheless. Much love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	6. Disney, Chunky Girls, and Everything

**Hello! Your friendly neighborhood Schnarf here! I worked really hard on this next chapter of your favorite (and probably only) ReneSam fic. So I hope you all really like it! I did. And I decided to share the love, so I gave little Sethy a love interest. Sooo... Enjoy chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But wouldn't it be cool if I did? I do own Daniela, though. She's mine.****

* * *

**

**6. Disney, Chunky Girls, and Everything.**

Jacob's POV

The week had been long. Work at the garage was hard and steady. It seemed like every day, several people came in wanting us to completely rebuild their car and completely pimp it out, not to mention the regular, everyday fixes. It was beyond annoying, leaving me with no time to do anything fun. Rachel was working my nerves as well. She kept trying to get me to let Rebecca and her husband stay with me and Leah when she came home for the wedding. I always told her no, that we didn't have room for them and their three kids, and they should just stay with dad.

"Jake, dad's not gonna want them there," she'd said. "Rebecca and Harvey are constantly… busy, if you know what I mean. Dad shouldn't have to listen to that every night."

"And neither should I!" I tried to convince her to let them get a hotel, like they wanted, but Rachel was Rachel, and Rachel was all _hospitality, hospitality, hospitality._

I was already annoyed, and Seth's thought pattern, at the moment, wasn't really helping.

_Running, running, running, running, running, jump over log, run, run, run, dodge tree, run ru-_

_SETH!_

_Yes?_

_What are you doing?_

_?_

_You're purposely labeling everything you do. What don't you want us to see?_

We were patrolling, Seth, Paul and I. There hadn't been any real danger for the last seven years. The Volturi showed up every once in a while, but only to check up on Nessie and observe the development of her powers. And there was the occasional rouge newborn, but they were easily taken care of. Nowadays, we really just patrolled for fun, or to get away from life for a while.

The pack was one again, with me as the Alpha and Sam as my Beta. Leah wasn't too happy about losing her Beta position, but then I pointed out to her that technically, as my mate, she was Alpha female and almost as powerful as me. Then she was okay.

Usually when we patrolled, we had fun. When Leah wasn't around, those of us with a significant other chatted casually about our sex lives, or made fun of them for one reason or another. Seth would normally tease us all about being tied down. He'd rejected his imprint after she cheated on him, so he was a free man. But today, he was quiet, for the most part. Since the moment he phased, he'd been thinking of crappy movies, singing Disney songs, and narrating his every step. Which meant he was covering for something.

_Spill, kid,_ thought Paul. _You can't hide it forever._

_It's nothing… 'I wanna be, where the people are. I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'…'_

_Seth, c'mon. We're your buddies. Tell us._

_I don't know what you're talking about… 'Walkin' around on those… Whaddaya call 'em? Oh. Feet.'_

_Ooh, hey, Paul,_ I thought. _THINK ATTACK!_

It was something Embry and I had discovered, where if you think as many thoughts as you can really fast and really loud, then throw it in one direction, it causes major confusion on the victim. Suddenly, Seth was thrashing his head, trying to clear the thoughts.

_Quit it, guys! Knock it off it's not funny… 'From the day we arrive on the planet, and blinking step into the sun…'_

_Then tell us what you're hiding!_ thought Paul.

_I was unaware that I was hiding anything… 'There's more to be seen than can ever be seen, more to do, than can ever be done…'_

_TELL US!_

_NEVEEERRR! 'ASANTE SANA SQUASH BANANA!'_

_What?_ Paul thought, stopping his assault. _What's that from?_

_Rafiki! Rafiki sings it in the Lion King!_

Then his thought barrier broke.

_Wait… The Lion King is whose favorite movie?_ I asked.

_I don't know. What?_

_Hey,_ thought Paul. _Who's Daniela?_

_N-no one. Uh, I should actually go home. I think I left the lights on-_

_Oh, no you don't._ Paul and I backed the sandy wolf into a tree.

_Who's Daniela?_ I asked, a teasing grin plastered on my face.

_If you don't tell us, so help me God, I will tell everyone about the time you wet your pants when we scared you in the caves at the beach,_ threatened Paul.

_OKAY!_ Seth looked down, avoiding our eyes. _Daniela is… this girl I met in one of my classes at the University._

_Ahhhh… You're girlfriend?_

_No… Not really…_

_But you wish she was._

_…_

_Awww,_ Paul and I crooned.

_Shut up._

_What's she look like?_ I asked.

_Is she hot?_ asked Paul.

Seth thought up a memory for us. He was sitting on the beach with a girl, Daniela. She was cute. Short, kinda chunky, but the good kind of chunky. The kind that told you that her parents were fantastic cooks. She had dark brown eyes and wavy dark hair that came down to the middle of her back. Her skin was a light caramel color, and she appeared to be of Hispanic descent. She wore a yellow sundress with a white cardigan and white flip flops.

She and Seth were watching the waves hit the sand as they joked and laughed and shoved each other playfully. Then Seth took her hand, leaned in, and kissed her sweetly-

_Okay, that's enough!_ Seth said as the memory abruptly ended.

_Huh. Who would've guessed Seth liked chubby chicks?_ said Paul.

_Shut it, Paul. I think she's most beautiful girl in the world…_

_I wasn't saying she was ugly or anything. Just that she's got a little junk in the trunk… and everywhere else._

_I said shut it._

_I'm kidding, Seth. She's pretty. Congrats, kid._

His thoughts were all bout her. He seemed embarrassed about it.

_Don't be embarrassed, Seth,_ I told him. _Love is fantastic. I think it's great that you found someone. She really is beautiful._

_Don't mess it up, _said Paul. _When do we get to meet her?_

Seth shuffled his paws. _I was thinking of bringing her to the bonfire tomorrow night… if it's okay with you, Jake._

_Of course! That's perfect._

_Enjoy it while you can,_ Seth, Paul warned. _And meet her parents before you make any big decisions. You could think you're getting a great deal, and then you marry her and find out that her parents are jerks and she's a total bitch… like Sam and Emily… Don't tell them I said that._

Suddenly, Leah phased in. I immediately felt her anger pouring off of her.

_The nerve of her to even think-_

_What's wrong, babe?_

She appeared on the other end of the clearing we were in, stopming her way over to us befor flopping down in front of me.

_Emily,_ she thought. Of course. I should've known. Only Emily could make her this angry anymore. _Okay, get ready for this, because it's insane._

Paul perked his ears up, always eager for some good drama.

_So get this…_

* * *

_Leah's POV_

I was sitting at home, watching TV. I had curled up with a blanket, still sleepy, having just woken up from a power nap, when Emily called. I hesitated, debating on whether or not I should actually answer the phone. My conscience got the best of me, telling me not to be rude, so I picked up.

"Black residence. This is Leah."

"Hey, Lee, how's it going?"

"Hi, Emily. What's up?"

"Listen, I heard from Rachel about your wedding colors."

_Is that so?_

"I had no idea you'd picked the same colors! Even our dress designs are the same. How weird, right?"

"Oh, yeah, that's really crazy." _What a coincidence that you would desing the exact same dress as me… not._

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whined.

"Oh… well, I-"

"I know why," she interrupted. "You thought it would be cool if we had similar weddings, right?"

"…Yeah." _Sure, let's go with that._

"Oh, Leah! You're such a sweetheart. Of course, they won't be exactly the same."

"They won't?"

"Of course not, silly! Mine will be larger and more classy, fancy, like me, and yours will be smaller and more simple, like you."

I almost burst out of my skin right there in the apartment.

"Right…" I said bitterly.

"Oh, don't worry, Leah. I'm sure your wedding will be just as beautiful as mine, no matter how simple it is. And yours is first. Lucky girl!"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, I can't wait! It'll be just like we planned when we were kids! Remember? We said we'd get married at the same time and live close to each other. The only thing different is we didn't marry very successful men. Well, I suppose I did. I just married the one _you_ were supposed to have." She laughed sweetly, as though she were only making a joke. But I knew she knew it hurt.

"I happen to think Jacob is very successful," I countered. "He went to college, studied business and he owns his own auto shop. I think that's pretty successful, considering his age."

"I wasn't saying he's a deadbeat or something. Just that he doesn't seem to be a very good provider. I mean, come on, Lee. You live above his garage, for Christ's sake. You don't even have a ring yet."

My body was vibrating uncontrollably. I needed to get to the forest before I ruined the only place Jake and I had to live.

"Yeah… I gotta go, Em. I gotta… get dinner started." I tried to mask the fact that she had, once again, gotten to me.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later, Leah."

I hung up without saying goodbye and rushed out the door.

* * *

_Sam's POV_

_"You said that?" _I yelled.

"Yes. Why?"

"Why would you say that, Emily?" I couldn't believe what she had told me about her conversation with Leah. She couldn't possibly be _that_ inconsiderate.

"Well, because it's true. Jacob won't be able to provide for Leah and himself being a mechanic."

Yes, apparently, she could.

"Well, Emily, Leah doesn't want every material thing known to man, so yeah, I think Jacob's salary will suit them just fine."

"Leah's naïve. She doesn't know what she wants yet."

"Oh, and you're so sophisticated, right?"

She scoffed and got right in front of me. "I come from a sophisticated family. I grew up being mature. I've always known what I want."

"And what exactly is that, Emily?"

Her eyes narrowed and her lips tightened. "I want _everything._ Just like every other girl in the world. And don't forget, Sam, you promised to give me _everything._"

"Leah's not like that. She's not materialistic."

"Every woman is materialistic."

"Not Leah. I know her."

"Oh, stop it," she spat. "You make it sound like you still love her."

"Well, I spent nearly four years with her. Of course I still love her."

She suddenly looked shocked and appalled. "You still love her?"

I threw my arms up and turned away. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"You love me?" I heard her sniff. I sighed. When she cried, I lost it. I always gave in instantly.

"Yes, I love you, Emily," I said, still turned away.

"So I'm right, right?"

I hesitated. Why did I have to be so damn whipped?

"Yes, honey," I said. "You're… you're right."

* * *

**Oh, God, that phone call scene was SO fun. :D**

**So, tell me what you thought! I love hearing from you guys, really, I do! It really makes my day when I check my email and find review alerts... You wanna make my day, don't you? Good! Sooooo... Review, review, review! You guys rock my world. Much love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	7. Sam the Poet, Ren the Overworked

**HIIIIIII! -yawns- Welcome to chapter seven, in which Sam and Renesmee (whom I have affectionaley nicknamed 'Ren') have their first encounter. enjoy... -snores-**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight... But I do own my bed, which I'll be hopping into any minute now...**

* * *

**7. Overworked And Underpaid**

_Sam's POV_

_I think of the moment I met you, when we were younger, stupider, and more naïve_

_I think of when we were forbidden to be together, when it was frowned upon_

_I think of how I gave up everything I had for the life wanted to live with you_

_Of how we were so happy for so long_

_Of how we used to laugh about nothing, and just watching you smile would make my day._

_Why does that never happen anymore?_

_I think of how selfish you became_

_Of how I've never really been enough for you_

_It was always_

_More_

_More_

_More_

_More_

_Until finally, I have nothing left to give you…_

Yeah, I'm a poet… kinda.

I'd been working on this for a while. It's what I do. Write what I feel and all that nonsense. Great stress reliever.

It was a ritual I had, going to Café Doux each morning for coffee and a muffin, and writing. The Café was pretty empty in the morning, so it was nice to have some quiet, instead of Emily nagging me about one thing or another. Unfortunately, my coffee and muffin were currently non-existent. I'd been waiting about twenty minutes and apparently, the waitress was MIA…

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

"Where have you been, Ani?" screamed my boss. Anibelle had walked in an hour late this morning, something she'd been doing regularly for about a month now. She'd recently gotten a new boyfriend and he seemed to take up much of her time.

"I'm sorry, okay? Dammit, Tracy, I'm here now."

"Well, you should've been here an hour ago. You're seriously trying my patience, kid."

"Trying your patience? Oh, please! You have no patience for anybody or anything!"

"Keep it up, Ani and I swear-"

"You swear what? You gonna fire me?"

"I'm getting' there…"

"Well, you don't have to, Tracy. I quit!"

I sighed. I knew it was coming; Ani had always talked about how she hated working here. She wanted to quit so bad, but she needed the money. Café Doux was what kept her from stripping.

She came over and hugged me. "I'm outta here. See you in school, Ren," she said, using my preferred nickname.

"See ya, quitter," I joked.

"Ren!" Tracy yelled.

"Yes?"

Tracy stomped over to me, simply furious at the loss of a waitress. "Things are gonna be hard now, being short on waitress. I need you to cover Ani's side of the Café."

"Wha-!"

"It'll be fine."

"But, I'm just a bus-girl. I don't know how to wait tables…" _Well, that and I'd have to wait on Sam. I can't do that… I'm way to nervous…_

"It's easy." Tracy took the bussing tray I held and put it on the table next to us, replacing it with a pad and pencil. "Just write down everything they ask for, double check if the list is long, and keep them happy. Now go! Table seven's been waiting for twenty minutes. Go!"

She pushed me toward the other side of the Café, toward Sam. I walked gingerly toward him, not knowing what to expect. Would he acknowledge me? Would he even know who I was? Or was I just another waitress? He hardly talked to me… What would I even say-?

"Hiwhatcanigetforyoutoday?" I said in a rush. I would've been a lot cooler, but then he looked up at me when I approached his table, and his chocolate eyes -damn them- made me melt.

He frowned, almost uncomfortably. "I… didn't know you worked here."

_He knows who I am!_

"Yeah. A few months now… I was just a bus girl, but Ani quit so…" It suddenly occurred to me that he probably didn't care.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"Well," I said finally. "Um, what can I get you?"

_I already know…_

"Black Coffee and a strawberry muffin, please."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll be right back with that."

I walked away hastily, moving on to the next table.

_He knows me… Well, it doesn't mean he likes me, but at least he knows who I am… He could pick me out of a crowd. That means something, right? Right? But then, who forgets a half-vampire baby girl who almost cost the entire town their lives when she was just a couple months old?_

I took to waiting tables quickly, taking fast notes and serving faster than the other waiters and waitresses. Sam finished his food quickly and left. He was probably late for work or something. But seeing him and talking to him, even if it was just taking his order, was definitely the highlight of my day.

* * *

_Sam's POV_

So the half-leech worked at Café Doux.

_Well, that should make my life more interesting. Seeing one of the people I hate the most every single day… damn leeches._

I didn't know what it was about her, but something just creeped me the fuck out. Maybe it was because we still weren't sure of her powers. She could be the most powerful thing alive. None of us knew. Of course, no one but me cared. She was just "Too cute," or "Too innocent" to be anything but good. Yeah. That's what they said about Snowball in Cats and Dogs. And look at how he turned out…

_God, I hate cats._

I walked into Café Doux the next day, determined not to let the half-leech's presence ruin the taste of my daily coffee and muffin. They were the best part of my day and they would continue to be such.

"Ren!" I heard them call as I sat down. "Tables three, nine, and now seven. Get on it!"

"Yes, Tracy, I'll be right there," I heard the half-leech say. She appeared to be rushing; the Café had seemed a bit busier this morning. "I just need to bring table eleven their lattes."

Within minutes she was at my table, looking exasperated. "Coffee and muffin, right?" she breathed.

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay." She didn't even write it down, just took off. She reappeared several minutes later, balancing three different trays and not spilling a drop of food or drink. She finally reached me with my coffee and muffin.

"Here you go," she said practically hyperventilating.

"Are… you the only one here?"

"Uh… yeah. There's a flu bug going around and everyone got it. It's just me, Tracy, and a couple cooks. I've got the whole Café to serve."

"Huh. You'd think someone would be available to help you."

She chuckled lightly. "Tracy doesn't help. She supervises. That's it."

"Ren!" Tracy yelled.

"Ugh… Yes?"

"Stop stalling. Table eight needs refills."

She wiped her forehead and straightened her apron. "Coming!"

_I really don't like her, but no one deserves to get worked that hard… not even a nasty bloodsucker._

Not that I would've done anything to help her. Because as much as she didn't deserve it, watching her squirm was more entertaining than any television show.

* * *

**-yawn- Yeah, it's kinda shortish. Cute though, I thought. I don't know where you guys all live, but I live in Minnesota, and it's past midnight here. That's past my personal bedtime, and I'm particularly tired tonight. So I didn't write much.**

**So I mentioned in a previous author's note that I'd be away from home from the 26th until the 1st. Well, now I may be gone as early as the 20th. So starting tomorrow, I'm gonna be doing some MAJOR writing so I have enough to leave you guys with, no matter how long I'm gone. But it's still too early to worry about it much now.**

**Anyways, you guys go ahead and push that little review button thingy, and I'll go to sleep. If you review for me, maybe I'll dream about you tonight! And wouldn't you just love to co-star in one of my dreams? You should. My dreams are pretty baddass. :) Much sleep (and love)!**

**~Schnarf~**


	8. Genuine Diamonds and Fake Fiancées

**Holy crap, you guys, I am so sorry! I haven't updated in days… I've been super busy. So anyways, here's chapter 8. Not my best work, I'll admit, but to make up for how terrible the quality is, this is probably the last time we'll see Emily (except a couple little scenes in future chapters)! I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight. I also do not own the Romeo and Juliet quotes. Those belong to Shakespeare. **

* * *

**8. Genuine Diamonds and Fake Fiancées **

_Leah's POV_

It was quite the night. Very eventful, that bonfire.

We'd been on the beach for a while when Seth showed up. Embry and I were having a drinking contest (which I was winning, by the way. I could drink any one of these guys under the table), the parents and other old people were talking and gossiping, Jacob and Renesmee (who was always invited to bonfires, vampire or not) were roasting hot dogs for everyone while everybody else played volleyball.

God only knows what the two of them had been doing to make them late, but there they were, two hours after the bonfire had started, just showing up.

"Hey, Lee," he said, stopping in front of Embry and me, who were staring each other down as we chugged our drinks.

"Hey lil' bruh," I slurred just the slightest bit. "S'goin' on?"

"Oh, Sweet Lord, you're drunk aren't you?"

"Not yet, I'm not."

"Oh, boy. Well, I brought a friend, so, don't get too crazy, okay?"

"'Kay." I looked up to see which idiot friend he'd brought and was shocked to see that he'd brought a girl.

She was kinda chunky, but she made it work in her faded jeans and slightly loose blue button up shirt… _Hmm. Didn't that used to be Seth's?_ She was really pretty; her round face, around which the wind whipped her beautiful long, dark hair, held the prettiest eyes I've ever seen on a girl, a cute nose, and perfect, full lips curled into a smile.

I couldn't help but smile myself when I noticed that they were holding hands.

"Hi," she said. "You must be Leah. I'm Daniela." She had the sweetest voice, and the slightest hint of a Hispanic accent.

"Aw, when did little Pookacha get a girlfriend?"

My poor brother looked absolutely mortified when I used his old nickname we gave him when he was little. "Well," he said. "She's not really my… I mean, we're not exactly…"

Daniela blushed a bit and giggled. "We met at the University."

"You go to the U?" asked Embry.

"Well, just for a couple classes. I'm actually still in high school."

Embry eyed Seth teasingly. "High school, huh?"

"I'm a senior. But I take English, Science, and Astrology at the U."

"We're both in English and Astrology," said Seth. "In English we had to act out part of Romeo and Juliet-"

"Oh, that's so tenth grade," mumbled Embry.

"-and Daniela and I were paired up together."

"We acted out the entire window scene," said Daniela. "He totally sold the part of Romeo. I looked at him when he was reciting his lines and there was so much feeling and passion… I melted." She and Seth beamed at each other.

"'O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?'" Seth recited.

"'What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?'" Daniela answered. ("Ah, Christ," Embry mumbles again as I make puking faces.)

"'Th'exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.'"

"'I gave thee mine before thou didst request it, and yet I would it were to give it again.'"

"Okay," I said, standing up. "It's fantasic to meet you, Daniela, but if you two are gonna stare into each other's eyes all lovey-dovey and recite Shakespeare all night, I'm outta here. I think I'll go join the boys' volleyball game." I hugged Seth and shook Daniela's hand and went over to the net to find that the boys were just wrapping up their game.

"Aw, come on!" I yelled at them. "Don't quit now! I wanted to play."

"Yeah, we know," said Paul. That's why we're quitting."

I picked up a rock and chucked it at his head. It missed and hit Sam instead.

"Sorry, Sammy!"

He turned around, grinning terribly, and charged at me, tackling me to the ground before I could even think about getting away. We laughed as we wrestled around in the sand, me trying to get away. He picked me up and headed toward the water.

"No! Sam Elliot, I swear to God-"

"I'll teach you to throw rocks at me," he laughed.

"Throw her in!" yelled Paul.

He dropped me in the shallow water, laughing as we kicked and splashed water at each other. The two of us were just like we used to be, just without the dating part. Sam was definitely my best friend. Other than Jacob and Seth, of course.

We were sitting in the water, laughing and still splashing each other when I looked over toward the fire, where Emily sat, glaring at the two of us. My Jacob wasn't the type to get jealous unless he identified someone as a worthy adversary. And he knew Sam was no longer interested and therefore, not a threat. Emily was different. She saw everyone (especially girls who were prettier than her) as a threat.

"Uh, I think we should get back to the others. Emily might explode."

He laughed and we raced back to the fire. I took my place next to Jacob and Sam took his next to Emily, who, I noticed, kept glaring between him and me.

_Great, _I thought._ Give her another reason to be a bigger bitch._

We all just sat around and socialized for a while, laughing, talking, teasing. Sam and Emily were talking in hushed tones; they seemed to be arguing, and Seth and Daniela were totally wrapped up in each other; it was so cute. It reminded me of Jacob and I when we started dating.

I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, Embry and Paul giving Jacob looks. Eager looks.

"Okay," Jacob said suddenly, standing up. "Listen up, guys."

Everyone continued to talk, not paying much attention, until Renesmee stood up and yelled, _"QUIET!"_ Then everyone was silent.

"Thanks, Ness." Said Jacob. "So, you all know that in less than four weeks, I will be marrying this beautiful lady right here." He looked down at me with affection as everyone whooped and hollered.

"Yeah, it's gonna be great. But you can't really get married unless you have rings, right?" My heart stopped. _He didn't. Did he?_

Jacob knelt down in front of me, taking a small black box out of his pocket. "Leah, I love you so much. And I don't wanna marry you unless I know I'm doing it right. And in order to do it right, I think I'm supposed to give you one of these." He opened the little box and nestled gently inside was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. It was simple, but pretty. A heart-cut diamond surrounded by little emerald studs on a sterling silver band.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"As much as you like fried chicken," I said, tears escaping my eyes. Jake laughed and slipped the ring on my third finger and kissed me. There was a round of applause as he sat next to me again. Billy, Charlie and my mother were all tearing up. It was so cute!

"Charlie actually helped me pick it out," Jake told me.

"It's beautiful," I said. "What's the band look like?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

It was wonderful. There was no possible way that night could've gone wrong for anyone, right?

Ha.

* * *

_Sam's POV_

I could feel Emily's icy stare all night. From the moment I sat down next to her after dumping Leah in the water, she was relentless in her glaring. Vibes of irritation were rolling off her, and I found myself unable to look her in the eyes. I told her countless times that I wasn't into Leah like that anymore, but each time, she accused me of lying.

"You wanna tell me what the hell that was, Sam?" she quietly asked me after a while.

"What?" I asked.

"You know what I'm talking about, Sam. I know you're not _that_ stupid. Why were you flirting with Leah?"

"Flirting? Who said I was flirting?"

"Oh, please. Tackling her? Wrestling? Playing in the water? Seriously, Sam?"

"We were just having fun."

"A little too much fun, I think. What about me?"

"Don't be so self-absorbed. Look, it was nothing, okay? So can we forget it?"

"No, no we can't. You're marrying _me_, Sam."

I sighed. "I know, Emily. Y'know, when I proposed? Yeah, I was actually there."

"God, you're such a smartass."

"You knew that when you said 'Yes.'"

"So are you sleeping with her?"

_"What?"_

"Are you?"

"No."

"Liar."

Our whispered argument was interrupted for Jacob's announcement. He gave Leah her engagement ring in front of all of us, bringing tears to many eyes (well, the girls anyway, except Emily). Afterward, Emily continued, telling me how I was a liar and that she was sure Leah and I were having an affair. I rolled my eyes and caught the half-leech watching us from across the fire. We locked eyes for a moment before she realized I'd caught her looking and quickly looked away, blushing furiously. I smirked and laughed a bit at her attention and realized too late that doing so was a mistake.

I felt a pinch on my arm and turned to face a steaming Emily.

"Were you just looking at her?" she whispered.

"For like, two seconds-"

"But you were looking at her."

"Yeah, guess."

"You guess?"

"Em-"

"So, what, are you sleeping with her too?"

Finally, I had had enough. "Okay, I'm not doing this here, Emily. So knock it off."

She looked at me as though I had slapped her in the face. "Fine," she said. "Then take me home." "No. We're staying."

"Sam, take me home. Now."

I realized that I really had no choice. No one else would take her home, and if she didn't get what she wanted, she'd throw a fit and ruin the bonfire for everyone.

"Fine." I stood up. "Sorry, guys, we're gonna head out."

"Ah, why?" asked Jared.

"We're just… tired." Everyone knew this actually meant, "Emily's being a bitch," so no one objected.

* * *

The ride home was terrible. I just drove and listened to her list all the reasons why I don't really love her. According to Emily, I didn't pay enough attention to her. I didn't listen or think at all. I wasn't very smart, I cared more about my friends than her, and I did things on purpose to make her angry. I really have no idea where she got all that, but if she said it, she was convinced it was true.

"And now you love Leah again," she said when we walked through the front door. "You'll probably leave me for her, won't you? That seems to be your thing, leaving people."

"That was one time, and I left her for you because I didn't have a choice," I countered. "I don't love her anymore, Em."

"Oh, yes you do. It just figures. All the years I put into this, and it just goes right down the fucking drain," she mumbled.

"Wait, what?"

"You and Leah. I just can't win, can I?"

"Win? Since when is this about winning?"

"It's _always_ been about winning, Sam!"

I stared at her, not quite sure what she meant. "Okay, explain this to me."

Emily sighed. "Ever since we were little kids, she was always better than me at everything. If I got a smiley face sticker, she got a gold star. If I got an A, she got an A+. The first time I ever even held a boy's hand, she got engaged to you. She one-upped me every time. And when you imprinted on me, I felt like I had finally won. I took you from her. You wanted _me_ over _her_. Do you have any idea how good that felt? Finally, I beat her in something. She knew how it felt to be me."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This whole thing had been a game to her?

"And then Jacob happened. She wasn't miserable anymore. Why do you think I wanted to wait so long to get married? I want to have the better wedding. I wanna show her that I'm better than her. I can't let her be happy, Sam. I just can't! _I want to ruin her life."_

"Oh my God," I said quietly. "You are… _evil._"

She simply smiled. "I get it from my mother."

My mind ran a million miles a minute. My fiancée, who I used to love unconditionally, and now simply tolerated, was pretty much using me to get back at her cousin?

I thought this only happened in movies?

"Well, then… we're done."

"Pardon?"

"I don't wanna be with you. I won't let you use me like this. You complain constantly about how I don't love you anymore. Do you even love _me_?"

"Of course I love you, Sam."

"And yet you use me?"

"Doesn't everybody use someone for something?"

_"No! _It's just your stubborn, insensitive, preppy brat-like upbringing that makes you think that. That's what your whole family does. They just use people."

"So… you're breaking up with me?" She started to sniffle a little bit before a tear fell out of the corner of her eye. "That's it? Just because I got a little selfish, you're breaking up with me?" Then she began to full out cry.

"It's not gonna work this time, Emily. I'm not letting you manipulate me anymore. This stops here."

She stopped crying immediately. _What a fake._

"Fine," she said bitterly. "But you'll never be the same without me. You'll be alone for the rest of your life, y'know." She took the keys to her own car from the key rack by the door. "No one will want such a broken man. I hope you enjoy solitude, because that's all you'll ever know without me."

"Goodbye, Emily." The moment I said that, it felt as though someone had stabbed me in the heart and twisted the knife. I dropped to my knees, unsure of what had happened. Emily just laughed.

"Have fun, Sammy," she said as she walked out the door, and out of my life.

I lay for nearly an hour on the floor, convulsing from the pain, before I realized what I'd done.

My imprint was broken.

* * *

**Waaaahhhhhhh! It finally happened! I have been waiting to write this scene forever. Now the really good stuff can start! But I think Emily's little speech sounded too much like an evil villain's monologue.**

**Anywho, to make up for taking so long to update, I'm gonna have chapter 9 up real soon. So… review for me? Yes? Yay! Much love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	9. Pretty Crepes and Offended Vampires

**As promised in the previous chapter, here is chapter nine. This is my make up gift to you all for being so late updating before. SO LOVE ME! ! ! Haha. So I really enjoyed writing this chapter, but I'm worried I may be moving too fast. Let me know in a review?**

**Anyways, please enjoy the next chapter, Pretty Crepes and Offended Vampires.**

**Disclaimer:**** I still don't own Twilight… *whispers* and sometimes I cry about it. (Not really, though.)**

* * *

**9. Pretty Crepes and Offended Vampires**

_Renesmee's POV_

_"Were you just looking at her?"_

_"For like, two seconds-"_

_"But you were looking at her."_

_"Yeah, I guess."_

_"You guess?"_

_"Em-"_

_"So, what, are you sleeping with her too?"_

Yeah, right. If only.

I happened to have the best ears out of everyone at the bonfire, and I had indeed been listening to Sam and Emily's conversation. I shouldn't have, but I could tell they were arguing, and when I caught the first bit, I couldn't stop. Emily was totally out of line. She was so caught up in herself and her own feelings, she had no idea how much she was hurting poor Sam. Or maybe she did and she didn't care. Emily was selfish like that.

_I feel so bad for Sam. He deserves so much better than that…_

As terrible as I knew Emily was, I didn't expect Sam to seem so depressed when he came into the Café that morning. I watched him walk in the door and sit down. His movements were slower and smaller. His feet shuffled and he all but dropped himself into his booth in the corner.

"Ren," Tracy called. "Table sev-"

"I know, I got it."

I approached him timidly, afraid of what I might find. He looked up at me.

"Hi," he said.

"Oh, my God, you look terrible," I said. And he did. He was much paler than usual and his hair hung flat against his face. There were dark spots under his eyes, telling me he hadn't slept all night. Emily must've really let him have it.

"Gosh, thanks," he said dryly. "Self-esteem buster. Just what I needed."

I instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry," I said. "I just meant that you don't quite look like yourself. I didn't mean to offend you or anyth-"

"Don't worry about it. You're right, though. I kinda look like shit."

"No, you don't. You could never… You don't look that bad, really."

"Thanks," he laughed a bit.

"So, would you like your usual?" I asked.

"Actually… what do you guys serve for breakfast?" he asked.

"Would you like a menu?"

"Do I need one? What would you recommend?"

"Oh! Uh…" I thought for a moment. "I would suggest the crepes. We have cinnamon, blueberry, raspberry, mixed berry, strawberry, peach-"

"Which one's your favorite?"

My heart fluttered a little. He wanted _my_ opinion?

"Well, I like to get a mix of strawberry and cinnamon with extra crème inside as well as on top. The extra crème brings out more of the strawberry's flavor."

"And to drink?"

"I'm pretty sure _I'm_ supposed to be taking _your_ order," I pointed out.

"Humor me," he chuckled lightly.

"White chocolate mocha, extra crème. I really like crème."

"That's what I'll have then."

"Alright then. You'll enjoy it, I think."

"And if I don't?"

"I will pay for it. That is how confident I am that you'll like it. I'm willing to sacrifice my own money."

He actually laughed then. "Well, that would be nice."

I laughed with him. "I'll go get that for you."

_He's so nice today, _I thought as I walked to the kitchen to place his order._ He must really be down if he's so desperate that he's actually talking to me._

I returned some twenty minutes later with his food.

"Damn," he said, seeing the elegant plate. "It definitely looks good. And… pretty."

"Of course," I giggled. "All the Café's food is pretty."

"Yeah, I suppose. Thank you, by the way."

"You're welcome. I hope you enjoy it… I kinda need to keep my money." I turned to walk away when he grabbed my wrist.

"Wait a sec," he said. I just stared at the spot where his hand was wrapped around my wrist. He was so warm… It felt so nice.

"Yes?" I asked, still entranced by the feel of his hand. He noticed that he still held my wrist and let go quickly. That spot quickly got cold.

"Last night, at the bonfire," he began. "You were watching us. Emily and I."

I remembered how he'd caught me looking, how we made eye contact for just a couple seconds.

"I was."

"You… heard everything?"

"I did."

"Ah. And have you said anything…?" Said anything? Did he really think I would?

"Of course not," I said, offended that he would even think of it.

"Oh. I just wanted to be sure-"

"Just because I heard your business doesn't mean I would gossip about it. Although if that's what you're worried about, perhaps the next time you and Emily decide to argue, you might think about doing so in private."

"Of course. I'm sorry I assumed…"

"And you should be. Not all vampires are bad people, y'know. Some of us actually have a heart. It might not beat for most, but it's there." I walked away, not angry, but sort of irritated. How could he even think that of me? He didn't know me. He didn't know any of us.

_If he would just give us a chance; give _me_ a chance, he'd see we're actually really good people. He'd see-_

That was it! I promised myself that Sam would see the good in me, in the Cullens. It might've been stupid, but I would try to befriend him…

As soon as he apologized for being a jackass.

* * *

_Sam's POV_

I had a decent conversation with the half-leech girl. How odd. She seemed pretty pissed towards the end of it though. I thought it was kinda rude how she kinda got short with me, but then again, assuming that she'd be a total gossip about me and Emily wasn't exactly nice of me.

_"Just because I heard your business doesn't mean I would gossip about it."_

But come on, she was a vampire. I couldn't trust her. No way!

_"Not all vampires are bad people, y'know. Some of us actually have a heart. It might not beat for most, but it's there."_

So I pissed her off. What did she want, an apology? Well, she wasn't getting one. I didn't apologize to vampires.

I was being so childish and I knew it. Like when I was five and I wouldn't apologize to Leah for throwing sand at her at the beach. My excuse? She had taken my bucket and shovel. That was it. I was just being a big baby. What would my mother say if she were here?

_"Sam Elliot Uley, you apologize to that vampire girl right now!"_

_"But Mama, she's my mortal enemyyyy!_

_"I don't care. You hurt the poor girl's feelings. Go say you're sorry."_

_"Mama!"_

_"Right now, young man. Or else, double patrols for a week."_

_"What! You don't control that!"_

_"I'm your mother. I control whatever I want."_

_"Aww, Mama!"_

Fine, mental version of my mother. You win. Just like my mother would.

I finished my crepe at lightning speed, finding it quite delicious as the half-leech said I would. She'd come back for only a second to drop off my check, then disappeared again. I thought I'd pay personally instead of leaving the money, hoping it would give me a chance to talk with her. It did.

She was behind the to-go register of the Café, restacking sit-in menus under the desk. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Can I help you?" she asked, still sounding a bit stung.

"I, uh, wanted to pay."

"You could've just left the money." She continued stacking the menus.

"I wanted to speak with you." She stopped stacking and straightened up slowly.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't assume things. It was rude of me. I honestly don't think you're the type to go around spilling other people's business. I just-"

"Why do you let her treat you like that?" she asked suddenly.

"Let… what?"

"Emily. She treats you like garbage, and you let her. I've never understood that."

"She was my imprint. I couldn't help it."

"She… _was_ your imprint?"

I nodded.

"And now…?"

"She's not."

"But how-"

"Does it matter?" I asked a bit too harshly. "I'm sorry. I just… really don't wanna…"

"I understand. I'm sorry for prying. And I accept your apology, as well."

I got my wallet from my pocket and dug around for my money.

"Oh, put that away," she said.

"Huh? But I have to pay for my food."

"Don't worry about it."

I tried to protest, but she wouldn't have it.

"Look, you've obviously had a rough night. You look like shit and you need to rest. I'll take it out of my check, no worries."

"Thanks," I said uncertainly. "You said I didn't look that bad."

"I lied," the half-leech answered simply, smiling. "You look horrendous. Now, get outta here. Go to sleep or something."

She went back to work and I called in sick as I drove home. I didn't like her, but I had to admit, she did have a pretty big heart for others; even if they didn't have such a big heart for her.

* * *

**Like? Love? Not really? Hate? TELL MEEEE! ! !**

**Chapter ten is currently under construction and should be up tomorrow evening hopefully. Much love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	10. What A Terrible Surprise!

**Hello! So tell me, who's ready for chapter 10? **

**I know, you're all going to think I'm horrible, but I did bring Emily back for a bit. I had to; otherwise the story would be boring. And no one likes a boring story. **

**Oh, by the way, a couple notes:**

**1 . ) I decided that after the ring scene in chapter 8, we're not gonna see much more Blackwater until the wedding. I know, it's a total killer. But I really wanted to focus on Sam and Renesmee's developing relationship (after all, the story is about them), and I just can't do that while also trying to juggle Jacob and Leah's life. It's just too difficult. Sorry, fellow Blackwater fans!**

**2 . ) In case anyone was wondering why Sam always refers to Renesmee as "the half-leech," "baby vampire," etc., he just never really got comfortable with her. Ever. He hasn't really accepted that she's a person, just like him, so it's difficult for him to call her by name. Just a little something I came up with. It seemed like something he would do.**

**So, with that said, please enjoy the tenth installment of Love Is Worth The Pain.**

**Disclaimer:**** I just bought all rights to the Twilight Saga from Stephanie Meyer for ten dollars.**

**Not really… But wouldn't that be bitchin' if I had? **

* * *

**10. What A Terrible Surprise!**

_Sam's POV_

That morning had actually relaxed me. Even though I spent it with the vampire baby, it definitely helped me calm down a bit from the shit that went down the night before.

The pain had seemed to last for hours, though it was actually just one. But even after it settled down, a painful throb still stabbed at my heart when I thought of certain fond memories. I finally managed to drag myself into bed, not that I slept or anything. Because I didn't. I just kinda laid there, like an empty shell of a man.

But I took the vampire's advice and called in sick while I drove home. I was imagining trying to relax and cope with this. I refused to be the guy who became depressed and fell apart, pining after Emily like a little lost puppy. Because I was _not_ a lost puppy, dammit.

If anything, I was a lost _dog_.

But I wasn't lost, so it didn't matter.

_Although, maybe one night of pining wouldn't be too bad. It'd be a good excuse to get trashed._

_"Oh, no you don't mister."_

_"What the-? Mental Mom?"_

_"Don't even think about it. You're not going out drinking."_

_"But-"_

_"I said no."_

_"I didn't even ask for your advice this time!"_

_"Don't care. Why do you wanna waste your time going and getting drunk over that little witch? She wasn't good enough for you, sweetie."_

_"Look, mental Mom, thanks for your opinion, but I'm very willing to get wasted, whether it's over Emily or not."_

_"I raised you better than that, Elliot."_

_"Ugh… yes, mother."_

Stupid mental Mom… never let me have any fun. Just like regular Mom.

Okay, so I wouldn't get wasted. I vowed I would do this right. I vowed I would do my best to go about my daily routine.

So you can imagine how far my newfound confidence plummeted when I pulled into my driveway-next to Emily's car.

A new wave of pain hit me hard, pushing me back, driving me into the seat behind me. I clutched at the left side of my chest, trying to take deep breaths and shake off the pain. After a few minutes, it began to subside. I took my time climbing out of the car and took baby steps to the front porch.

_Of course she's here,_ I thought. _She had to come back to pack her stuff up, right?_

But when I finally entered my house, there were no bags or suitcases. No duffel bags stuffed with clothes.

Not hers, at least.

"Oh good, you're home," she said sweetly, coming out of the kitchen and into the living room. "I was going to wait for you to get home from work, but his is much better."

My heart throbbed again, but I put on my poker face, refusing to let her see how much this was actually hurting me. This was my choice, and I wouldn't take it back.

"Why are my travel bags out here?" I asked, completely no-nonsense.

"Oh, those." She plopped herself down on the loveseat, smiling like the Cheshire cat. "Well, Sam, I changed my mind."

"Emily, you need to leave," I told her.

"See, that's what I changed my mind about. I'm not leaving, Sam." Her smile dropped. "You are."

She couldn't be serious, could she? It was my home. _My_ home. I owned it. I was raised there. No way was she kicking me out.

"No, I'm not. This is _my_ house, Emily. I own it."

"Oh, sure. But who helped you keep it when you were so close to losing it? My dad. Of course, he only did it so I wouldn't have to live on the streets with you or anything."

"I repaid your dad for that. A long time ago."

"But it was his money, nonetheless. Daddy's money, Daddy's house. So, dearest Sam, _you_ need to leave."

I wished so bad that I could've smacked that smirk off her face.

_I could always tear up the other side of her pretty little face…I don't think anyone would be too upset… _

But I just stood there, trying my best to control the pain, my poker face, and not phasing at the same time.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said, standing my ground.

"Sam," Emily sighed. "God, you are so stupid. Can't you do just one thing someone tells you to do? Please don't make me call Daddy. Give up now, and Daddy won't have to sue you for everything you have. He'd do it, y'know. Just so I could keep this house."

I realized she was right. Charles would do anything to keep his little girl happy. If she wanted that house, he would make sure she got it. He had too much power.

I hung my head. I'd been defeated.

"Fine," I said, picking up the duffel bag and two suitcases Emily had packed for me. "But can I have the rest of my stuff?"

"Oh, I packed everything you'll need. The suitcase has only the clothes that look good on you, and the duffel bag has t-shirts and jeans and whatnot. You should be fine."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Can I just get some other things-"

"I threw everything else out." Her grin was so… vile. I just stared at her. How could someone be so deceiving?

"Fine," I said bitterly. I was halfway out the door when she called after me;

"Bye, Sammy! I'll see you at Jacob and Leah's wedding!"

Ah. Joy.

* * *

Who had I become? I had just let a stuck up, spoiled brat kick me out of my own house. Old Sam never would've let that happen. Old Sam would've told her to get the hell out, and if her daddy didn't like it, Old Sam would've told him he could just suck it.

And yet, here I sat, in my car, parked on the side of the road, just having finished crying—yes, I was crying; I'll be a man and say it—and having no clue what I was going to do. I hadn't told anyone yet about the breakup, so I'd have to not only find a place to stay, but explain why I had to stay there. I weighed my options.

Jake and Leah were out. They had way too small of a living space already, and with me, it'd just get smaller. Paul and Rachel had two kids, and Jared and Kim had three, and no way was I getting stuck baby-sitting. Quil was always baby-sitting Claire, and Embry still lived with his mother for the time being…

Seth. He still lived in his old house, but he lived there alone, since Sue moved in with Charlie a few years ago. He was my best bet. He would understand, he wouldn't ask a lot of questions, plus he was just a super sweet kid. It was set then. I would stay with Seth.

I dug my phone out of my pocket and dialed his number.

"'Lo?" said a very sleepy sounding Seth.

"Hey, it's Sam. Sorry, Buddy, were you sleeping?"

"Yeah… it's okay. We had to get up anyways." I guessed that "We" meant that Daniela was there, and my one-track mind wondered what they were up to. "What's goin' on?"

"Look, uh…" I wasn't quite sure how to explain it without getting into too much detail. "I'm in a bit of a bad spot and I… kinda need a place to stay for a while…"

"Absolutely, man, come on over," Seth said, needing no explanation. He was always the welcoming type. "You can stay in my old room, for as long as you need to. Is that cool?"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Seth. Really. This means a lot to me, kid."

"It's no problem. Head on over whenever you're ready."

"Thanks."

We said goodbye and I decided to sit and chill out for a while longer before going to Seth's place.

And by "chill out," I mean, "cry some more."

* * *

**Yes, you will see Emily again at the wedding. I know, I know. I hate her too. And trust me, if I could thicken the plot without having to bring her back a couple times, I would've killed her off in a car crash when she left Sam's the first time. But I need her for now. So please, bear with me. And she'll probably pop up again in the future, but that won't be for a while, I promise.**

**I have all the way up to chapter 15 planned out and I'm still working on the ones after that. I think you'll enjoy what I've got coming.**

**I should let you all know that I'm finding out that I write better at night, so count on most of the chapter updates to be up sometime after midnight, **_**Central**_** time. **

**ONE MORE THING! I'm really liking the character of Daniela, and I'm seriously thinking of doing a spinoff of this story, but with Seth an Daniela. Should I? Tell me what you think! Actually, I'll probably do it, no mater what you think. But tell me what you think anyways! Review for me, and I'll be your best friend! Much love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	11. Ness—Er, Renesmee Takes charge

**Oh, wow, this was a long chapter to write. Not gonna say much. I've written enough tonight, I think. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Twilight, I'd be somewhere in LA on a ridiculous shopping trip with the millions of dollars I'd be making off of it. But I don't. So here I am… HI! ! ! –waves frantically to readers-**

* * *

**11. Ness— Er, Renesmee Takes charge**

_Renesmee's POV_

"Nessie!"

_God, I hate that fucking nickname… Damn you, Jacob Black._

I heard the voice, but my mind refused to listen. I heard the door open and my mother talking in a rush. I managed to catch a few hurried words.

"…gonna be late… already seven-thirty… uniform's in the dryer still…"

_Late…uniform… WORK!_

I leapt out of bed and scrambled to gather underwear and socks while mother tried to help. But vampire or not, my mom was clumsy as hell, and I bumped into her every time I turned.

"Dammit, Mom, will you just get out? You're in my way!"

She jumped, shocked that I would lash out like that. But I was very tired and very late; I couldn't help if I got irritated.

_Stupid work on Saturday…_

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help." She backed out of the room and busied herself checking on my uniform. I quickly brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a messy bun.

"Mom, I need my uniform," I called.

"It's still damp!"

"I don't care, just give it to me!"

Damp was not even close. I put it on and you would've thought I'd run through pouring rain. And it stank a little, too. But it was cute as ever (almost like the ones from that Mew Mew power show, but way less poofy, and green). I frantically sprayed my Cotton Candy Fantasy perfume (the best smell ever), grabbed my purse and car keys (I was the proud owner of the sweetest silver 'Stang) and headed for the door.

"Nessie, you're makeup!"

"Mom, it's Renesmee or Ren, and I'll do it at a stop light. Love you, bye!"

True to my word, I did my makeup while stalled at the three stop lights on my way to the Café, and quite nicely, I might add. Luckily, I arrived at work right on time (thanks to the lead foot I inherited from my father).

_Maybe today's the day Sam will talk to me again, _I thought. Since that day after the bonfire, he hadn't really been very talkative. Even when I tried to engage him in a conversation, his answers were always short and curt. We'd gone back to the waitress/customer stage. It was quite depressing.

"Why is your uniform wet?" asked Hunter, the chef, when I walked in the back door.

"I have over-active sweat glands," I told him. He just laughed and I grabbed my pad and pen from my cubby and hurried to the front just as Tracy was inquiring of my whereabouts.

"There, you are," she said. "Table-"

"Seven. I'm on it."

_Ah, _I thought, making my way to the table. _The one thing that always makes my day._

Only today, Sam wasn't alone. Seth was there, sitting across from him, and Daniela (who I actually knew from school) was right next to him.

"Morning, guys."

"Hey, Nessie," said Seth. "I didn't know you worked here. I didn't even know you had a job."

"It's Renesmee, and, well, no one ever really inquired about it. It's nice to keep it on the DL. Less people asking to borrow money."

"Of course," he laughed. I noticed his arm slung over Daniela's shoulder and her curled into his side.

"You two look cozy," I teased. "So have you guys made it official, or what?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He and Daniela were both blushing.

_Aw, gross. I totally know what he means by that…_

I laughed nervously. "Well, it's nice to see that Sam has some breakfast buddies this time," I said, daring a glance at him. "He usually comes in alone."

"Hey, I do just fine being alone," he said, seeming to acknowledge for the first time that I was there.

"You always look either really lonely, or really pissed off."

"I do not!"

"So what can I get you guys?" I asked, giggling as I changed the subject.

"I'll have two stacks of pancakes," Seth started. "An omelet, a side of bacon, a side of sausage, two crescents with extra butter, and a low fat latte, triple espresso. What do you want, babe?" he asked, turning to Daniela.

"Ooh, I'll have what he's having," she beamed. She was so damn cute.

"I love a woman with an appetite," Seth said, giving her an Eskimo kiss and nuzzling her neck as she giggled.

"Ew," Sam and I said in unison.

"And for you?" I asked him.

"Uh… What did I have before? The crepe thingy."

"Strawberry-cinnamon crepe, extra crème, and white chocolate mocha, extra crème?"

"Yeah, can I have that, please?"

"Absolutely. I'll take your menus." Sam gathered them while Seth and Daniela continued their snuggle-fest, and I gave him an apologetic look before I went to place their order.

I noticed that Café Doux was pretty empty that day. It was kinda nice, considering how tired I was. Other than Sam, Seth and Daniela, there were only three other tables, and lucky for me, they were all on Cameron's side of the Café. With the day being so low, it didn't take long fro table seven's food go be ready. I balanced the food on several trays and swiftly made my way back over to them.

"Here you go," I said, setting the food down, plate by plate. "I think that's everything. Let me know if I forgot anything and I'll get it right away."

"Hey, why don't you sit with us?" said Seth. "It looks pretty empty. Hang out for a while."

"Oh, I don't wanna bother you-"

"Don't be silly," said Daniela. "Sit down, relax. You look tired."

"Yeah," said Sam as I gave in and sat down next to him. "You look like shit." I glared at him; he just smirked. He was getting me back for saying he looked like shit a few days ago. I made sure to sit as far away from him as I could, knowing he'd probably get uncomfortable if I got too close.

"I am tired," I told them. "I woke up late and barely made it here on time."

"Is there a reason your uniform is wet?" asked Daniela.

"Didn't get dried properly. And it's super uncomfortable."

"But it's super cute."

"Oh my God, that's totally what I said this morning!"

"Ohmigod, let's like, totally talk about how cute our clothes are," said Seth in a mock-preppy girl voice. "'Cause that's totally what I wanna talk about over b-fast."

Sam nearly choked on his mocha, trying not to laugh. "Like, ohmigod, Seth, I like, love your shirt," he said.

"Do you? It was totally on sale at Hollister. Thirty percent off."

"Thirty percent?"

"Thirty percent."

"Ohmigod, I think I just jizzed in my pants. Thirty freaking percent?"

"Ohmigod, you should like, totally go get one."

"We could totally freaking match, Seth!"

"Ohmigod!"

"Ohmigod!"

Daniela and I were cracking up at this point, covering our mouths to keep from laughing too loud.

"Okay, guys," said Daniela. "We get it. We won't talk about clothes if you shut up."

"Deal," said Sam.

They continued to eat and joke around with each other, while I just watched and listened. Seth and Daniela both actually ate all their food, though it took Daniela considerably longer than Seth to do so, while Sam only ate a little over half of his. He was obviously still hurting from whatever happened with him and Emily. Aside from the small appetite, I could see on his face that he was still pretty depressed. I wished so badly that I could help him, but even if he would let me, I had no idea how to do that.

"So," Seth began after a while. "Leah and Jake's wedding is in a couple weeks…" He was looking at me. I just nodded.

"Are you bringing anyone?" he asked.

"Huh?" _Bringing anyone for what?_

"You can bring a date y'know. Are you gonna bring anyone? A… boyfriend perhaps?"

Seth and Jacob had been trying to fix me up with someone ever since I stopped aging. I kept telling them I wasn't interested, but they didn't get it.

"Uh, no. You know I don't have a boyfriend, Seth."

"Still no? Dammit, Nessie-"

"Renesmee."

"Fine. Dammit, _Renesmee_, when are you gonna go out with somebody?"

"I'm not interested in anyone… at my school."

"Well, there has to be someone."

"Oh!" Daniela exclaimed. "Oh, I know! You and Sammy should go together!"

"No," Sam and I both said. As much as I would've loved to, I couldn't go with Sam. Why go with someone you know isn't going to enjoy themselves with you?

"Aw, come on, that would be perfect!"

"Yeah," Seth interjected. "You gotta go with somebody. It's way more fun. Please?"

"Please?" repeated Daniela.

Sam and I glanced at each other, our eyes meeting for a couple seconds before I looked away, probably super red in the face.

"Fine," Sam sighed. "If she agrees too."

I hesitated. What would my dad say? He'd be pissed, no doubt. Not only was Sam a completely different species, he was also twenty-one years older than me, which, considering the circumstances, isn't really that big of a deal, but my dad wouldn't give a damn about the circumstances.

_Hey, _I thought to myself. _You're grown up now. Sure, you're technically not quite seven yet, but physically, mentally, and emotionally, you're an adult! You can make your own decisions! The guy of your dreams just said he'd take you as his date to a wedding. Go for it!_

"Okay," I said. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to wear a white suit."

He seemed a bit taken aback by my request. "W-why?"

"Because I want to wear turquoise and I think it'll look better if you wear white. We'll compliment each other," I added with a smile.

He sighed again, but nodded. I then decided that I should probably get back to work, so I took their plates brought their check, and bid them goodbye, after agreeing to go dress shopping with Daniela.

It really hit me after they left. I was going on a "date" with Sam Uley. I really for real actually was.

I couldn't wait to tell my mother.

* * *

"Waddaya mean, 'No?'" I yelled at my mother while she folded laundry later that night.

"I mean, no, Nessie-"

"Renesmee."

"Renesmee. Of course you can't go with Sam. That would be ridiculous. You know what your father would think. Besides, what about Emily?"

"I'm telling you, Mom, they've broken up. He even agreed to go with me."

"That's impossible, they imprinted. And he's too old for you."

"Mom, any guy would be too old for me. And they did too break up. He told me himself that the imprint's broken."

"Oh, did he?"

"Yes!"

Mom put down the shirt she was dropping and faced me. "Renesmee, I said no. And your father would say no, too."

"I'd say no to what?" asked my dad as he walked through the door. He read our thoughts, I could tell. The way he concentrated and focused, listening. "Oh, absolutely not."

"See, I told you," said mom. "You're going with us. That's it."

I groaned in frustration, ready to give up.

_Give up? Did you not hear me earlier?_ My hidden thoughts spoke to me from a place in my mind even Edward Cullen couldn't reach._ You speak for yourself now._

Of course. I couldn't just take orders from my parents forever.

"I'm going," I said. "With Sam. And you can't stop me."

Both my parents just stood stunned. I had never really spoken up for myself, especially not to either one of them.

"I wanna go with him. And I'm going to. I'm going dress shopping with Daniela on Tuesday after school. I'm going to be a teenager and dream about how much fun I'm going to have at the wedding with Sam. And when he comes to pick me up, you will be nice and not threaten him or anything, and you will be happy for me, because I will be on a date with the man of my dreams! Got it?" By the time I ended my little rant, I was yelling and even shaking a little. So much frustration at being treated like a little kid pent up for so long is definitely not healthy.

My mother looked absolutely appalled. "Renesmee Cullen, that is no way to speak to your parents! We know what's best for y—"

"Okay," said my dad.

"What?"

"Honestly, Bella, we can't keep making her decisions for her just because we think ours are better. Not everything we think is good for her will be such. She's growing up and needs to learn to do things on her own. This could be good for her, or it could be bad for her. But whichever it may be, it's not our choice to make. It's Ren's."

I loved my dad more than ever at that moment.

My mom just shook her head and went back to folding clothes, very aware that she had lost.

"Thank you, Dad," I said quietly, coming down from my frustration high.

* * *

The rest of the night was quiet. My mother wasn't really speaking to me or my dad, probably mad because she lost the argument. But she did come in to tuck me in, the only babyish thing I still let her do, simply because I still enjoyed it.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I blew up today. I just really don't wanna be treated like a kid anymore."

"I understand," she told me. "I should learn to be more open-minded. Of course you wanna be treated like an adult. You're so grown up now. I'm sorry for being stupid."

"You're forgiven."

She smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

She got up and turned off the light. "Goodnight, Nessie."

_"Dammit! It's Renesmee!"_

* * *

**The scene where Sam and Seth make fun of the girls was so fun to write. XD**

**I think Ren is a much cuter nickname than Nessie, don't you? And YES! The Blackwater wedding is probably gonna be in the next chapter. –waves giant Blackwater flag- Unfortunaely, Emily will also be in the next chapter. But don't let her ugly mug ruin that for you! (No offense to Tinsel Korey, she's a very beautiful woman) **

**Let me know what you thought of tonight's chapter! Much love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	12. Marriages and Mishaps

**Sorry for the wait guys. Holy crap, this chapter was a bitch to write. I'm not gonna say much. There's already so many words here… Just enjoy this ridiculously long chapter, okay? Okay.**

**Disclaimer:**

** I'm here writing fanfiction, and that means I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**12. Marriages and Mishaps**

_Sam's POV_

It'd been a couple weeks since I moved in with Seth. The days were the same as ever. Get up, go to the Café, go to work, go home. Nights were much different. Although the pains still came and went, I no longer had Emily breathing down my neck every move I made, nor did I have to listen to her tell me how I didn't care about her and how stupid I was… It was nice.

Seth was a terrible cook, and I was just lazy, so almost every night, we ate out. Staying with Seth was probably the best decision I'd made in years. It was nice to have quality guy time, considering Emily demanded that I spend more time with her.

I woke up that morning, thinking I had the day to myself. Then I looked to my left, and seeing my white tux (at the request of the half-leech), I was reminded that even though I didn't work, I most definitely did not have the day off.

Jake and Leah were getting married today.

I half-heartedly rolled myself out of bed and grabbed a towel. I dug out my really good Axe body wash and made my way to the bathroom. And what a way to start they day; on my way to the shower, I couldn't help but hear some very interesting noises coming from Seth and Daniela's room. I shuddered.

"Hey," I called, kicking the door as I passed. "Tone it down in their, kids, let's not get anybody pregnant!"

"At least I'm gettin' some," Seth called back. I smirked and shook my head, reaching the bathroom.

* * *

After my shower, I threw on the same sweatpants for the time being and went in search of breakfast.

_Let's see,_ I thought, rummaging through the cupboards. _Coco Puffs, Fruity Pebbles… Cap'n Crunch Oops Berries? Fuck yeah!_

I poured myself a huge bowl of the Cap'n and chowed, trying to think of anything but the fact that I was going to see Emily again today.

_Well, you're taking the half-leech as your date… that's kinda good. She is pretty hot. And you get paid at the end of the week. Money means partying. That always cheers you up._

After some time, Seth and Daniela decided to join me.

"Oh, how humble of you to grace me with your presence, O Horny Ones," I joked, earning me a smack on the head from Daniela.

"It's a basic human need," she said. "Don't hate."

"Who's hating?" I asked. "I never said being horny was a bad thing."

"Sam, just shut up," said Seth, scarfing down a plain bagel. "What time are you picking Renesmee up?"

"The wedding's at two, right?"

"Indeed."

"Probably around one." I looked at the clock. Ten-thirty; that gave me two hours to be lazy, fifteen minutes to get ready, and fifteen to get to her house. Perfect.

"Good," said Daniela. "You're gonna come with me for a little bit before that."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to help you pick out a corsage for Ren."

"What? What is this, frickin' Prom? This is a _wedding._"

"I know. But it would be really sweet. Don't you think?"

"I'm not buying a corsage."

"Would you buy flowers?"

"Fine, whatever," I sighed. "If it gets you off my back." Daniela stuck her tongue out at me, and I made a face back at her.

"God, you two are ridiculous," said Seth. "It's almost like you're brother and sister… Quit getting so close to my girlfriend!"

I just laughed and brought my bowl to the sink.

"Whatever you say, Pookacha." Seth blushed furiously.

"Don't call me that… I'm not five anymore…"

I ruffled his hair and retreated back upstairs, intent on sleeping a bit more. This day would be long, I already knew, and I would need as much energy as I could get.

* * *

"Look, these are pretty," said Daniela, dragging me through the flower store toward a bundle of white roses. "You should get these for Ren."

"Roses? No way."

She scoffed at me. "Why not? She would love these."

"Well, one, roses are expensive. Two, roses mean love, and love means commitment. I am not in love with her, and I'm not committing to anything. I'm just escorting her to Jake and Leah's wedding. That's it."

We stared each other down for a moment. I did not need this. I was already walking around in my tux, which is extremely uncomfortable, and now roses? Seriously?

"Y'know, it might make Emily a little jealous if she finds out you gave another woman roses. She might get a little ticked that you've moved on so quickly…"

"Gimme three of 'em."

"Great!" squealed Daniela, picking out three roses. "And they'll go perfectly with her dress. Oh, wait till you see her, Sam, she looks so beautiful in her dress. We went shopping together, so I've already seen it. It's so pretty. Probably nowhere near as pretty as Leah's, though. But that's good, 'cause Ren didn't wanna pick anything _too_ pretty. I mean, it's Leah's day, right? So she should be the prettiest…"

_Yeah, her and Seth are definitely perfect for each other. They both talk so much…_

I swung by Seth's place again to drop Daniela off, then I made my way to the Cullen cottage, as slowly as I could so I didn't have any spare time to linger with the vampires. Get in, get the girl and go.

Bella hugged me when I arrived, as much as I wish she hadn't.

"Good to see you, Sam," she said. "I miss you guys on the rez so bad."

"We miss you too, Bells." _Unfortunately, you're a leech, and as you're well aware, we don't tolerate that kind of riff raff on the reservation._

It was a good thing her mind-reading husband wasn't around wherever he may have been. He would've read my thoughts and kicked me out. Not that I would've objected.

"Renesmee," Bella called. "Are you ready?"

"He's here?" I heard her call back from another room. I was sure Daniela had told her days ago when I would pick her up. "Okay, I'll be out in… two minutes."

Bella sighed. "Can I get you anything?"

"What, you actually have food?"

"Well, we're trying to encourage Renesmee to eat more human food. But she's so picky. She only likes chicken."

"I'm fine, thanks. She seems to like the food at Café Doux quite a bit."

"Yeah, sweets are her thing. Roses, huh? How sweet." she asked, smirking and eyeing the flowers in my hand.

"Oh, uh…" I stammered. "They were Daniela's idea."

"Daniela… she's the one dating Sam right? She went dress shopping with Ren."

"Yeah, she told me."

"I'm ready," said a melodic voice. The half-leech stood in the hallway.

Her turquoise dress was simple, but she made it look beautiful. Spaghetti straps looped over her shoulders and a darker turquoise bow blossomed in the center of her low neckline. Another dark ribbon wound around her torso, just under her chest, and from there the dress flowed loosely, down to her mid-thigh. She wore high heels and carried a clutch purse, both to match her dress, and left her black hair down in her natural loose ringlets that hung down to her lower back. Her makeup looked almost professionally done. I had only ever seen her with her hair up, and more often than not, she was in Café uniform, so the formality of her attire was a huge shift.

She looked absolutely stunning.

"Wow," was all I could manage out. She looked down, nervously.

"I hope that's a good wow." She made her way over to where Bella and I stood. "You… brought me flowers?"

"Uh, yeah." I handed her the white roses. She inhaled deeply, and her pink glossed lips pulled into a smile.

"Thank you. They're beautiful."

"You're welcome." Bella took the roses from her and rushed us out the door.

"I'm gonna wait for Edward. You two go on, we'll see you there."

I opened and closed the vampire girl's door before getting in myself. We waved goodbye to Bella and drove off.

"So you think I look okay?" she asked after a bit of awkward silence.

"Y-yeah. You look great."

"Okay." More awkward silence. "I wasn't sure about the clutch at first. I wasn't sure what I'd put in it…"

"No, the clutch is great. The clutch really… really kinda makes the ensemble what is it. It… it works."

"Yeah."

_What kind of conversation do you have with a leech? "Hey, know any good places to get blood?"_

"Do you mind if I turn the radio on?" I asked, desperate for silence filler.

"Yeah, go ahead."

I turned on the country station and let the sounds of Luke Bryant fill the car as he sung about rain.

"I didn't think you were a country person," said the vampire.

"Not many people do. Actually, I like everything. Except jazz. I think jazz needs to be assassinated."

"Me too!" she laughed. "I mean, it's the two-thousands. It's the rock generation now. Goodbye, saxophone, hello electric guitar."

"You play?" I asked.

"A little. Actually, I mostly play piano, but I recently picked up the acoustic."

"Ah, I see."

"Impressed?"

"I would be," I said, smirking. "If I myself didn't play piano, violin, drums, flute, acoustic, electric, _and_ bass guitar, and dabbled in the art of the turntable when I was in high school. Now, let me ask you, are _you_ impressed?"

"Yeah, just a bit."

The rest of the ride to the church in Seattle was silent. I couldn't help but sneak side-glances at her every now and then. For a sick vampire, she looked really hot, and of course, because I'm a man, I noticed.

I opened her door for her upon arriving at the church, and we proceeded inside. Seth was there with Daniela, both of them looking sharp. Seth was fidgeting with his collar while Daniela was straightening her deep green dress. Daniela kissed him and rushed over to us. Seth was one of Jake's groomsmen, so she would sit with us during the ceremony.

The wedding was due to start in minutes, so we didn't have time to see Leah or Jacob beforehand. We took our seats, as close to the front as possible at the request of Daniela and the leech. Jacob entered with the pastor a couple minutes later. Then the wedding march started. First came the two groomsmen and bridesmaids; Quil with one of Leah's high school friends, then Seth with Jacob's sister Rebecca. Then Embry, Jacob's best man, and Rachel, Leah's maid of honor, followed by Paul and Rachel's daughter Mackenzie and Jared and Kim's son JJ, the cutest flower girl and ring bearer ever in history.

_Dun Dun Duh Duuhh, Dun Dun Duh Duuhh…_

We all stood for Leah's entrance. She looked absolutely beautiful. Since Emily and I were no longer getting married, she was able to use her original colors of white and green. Her slim, but flowing emerald green dress looked amazing on her. It never would've worked for Emily anyways.

If it weren't for Charlie, who was giving her away (he was the closest thing she had to a father), she would've run down that aisle to Jacob.

"She looks so beautiful," whispered the vampire. "Perfect."

She and Jacob had written their own vows. I had never heard either of them so heartfelt. It was… well, beautiful.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the pastor.

"I do," Jacob replied, never taking his eyes off his bride.

"And Leah Eve Clearwater, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

And I've never seen Leah shine brighter than when Jacob slipped that silver band on her finger. I never could've made her that happy.

When they shared their first kiss as Mr. And Mrs. Black, the half-leech was the first one to jump up and cheer for them.

Many of us hung out in the church lobby, each talking about either how beautiful Leah looked, or how terrified Jacob looked. Finally, everyone migrated to the hotel a few blocks down for the reception.

The place was extravagant. The whole dinner hall was decorated in pearl white and green, streamers, tablecloths, balloons, although it didn't look as cheap as it sounds. The smaller, round tables surrounded the dance floor, where, for now, the long table stood for Jacob and Leah. There was another table that had cards with everyone's names and whether they wanted chicken or fish on it.

Everyone took their time congratulating the happy couple as well as their parents. Sue, Charlie and Billy were each beaming with pride, and had Sarah Black still been alive, she would've been crying with joy, I just know it.

Finally, everyone got their name cards and found a table to sit at. Jacob and Leah took their places at the long table, with Embry and his date next to Jake, Rachel and Paul next to Leah, and Their parents on the two ends.

The girl and I sat at a table with Jared and Kim and their three kids, JJ, Damien and Alexia, and Bella and Edward. Jared and I were secretly scooping out the girls, while poor Edward was stuck between Bella and Kim, who were gabbing away, as women do. The half-leech sat quietly, just looking around, people watching. Her huge brown eyes seemed to peer into people's souls, to catch every detail.

"Everyone looks so beautiful," she said, mostly to herself. "I feel so… plain."

"You feel _plain_?" I questioned. "How, pray tell, do _you_ feel _plain_?"

"I don't know. I just don't feel like I look as good as everyone else."

I chuckled. "Are you kidding? You look fine."

"Fine's not beautiful, Sam."

"Relax, kid."

Embry stood up, wine glass full, ready to make his best man speech.

"Well, these two have certainly come a long way," he began. "I've been friends with Jacob my entire life, and I remember the first time we met Leah. From day one, they fought about _everything_. We were playing in the sandbox at school in kindergarten, with our little plastic buckets and shovels. And then comes Leah, this second grader, trying to kick us out, because it's _her_ sandbox. So Jacob threw sand at her and she ran away, crying."

Leah looked so embarrassed, covering her face, trying not to smile as everyone laughed.

"Five years later, we were having dinner at Jacob's house. Even after three pork chops, Jacob was still hungry, so when he thought Leah wasn't looking, he took hers. Little did he know, Leah Clearwater sees _everything_. He actually ran from the table with the pork chop in his mouth, and she ran him down, tackled him to the ground, and sat on his back, demanding that he give it back."

The guests roared with laughter.

"Plenty of years down the road, there was a lot of heartache for both of them. There were hard times for a while, but somehow, through everything, they found each other. I remember when Jacob first proposed to Leah. It was on her birthday and she'd been pestering him all day about getting her a really nice gift. Every three seconds it was, 'What did you get me, Jake? Is it nice? You better have gotten me something really nice.' And he would say, every time, 'I can't tell you, but I know you'll love it, I promise.' And when he finally proposed to her at her birthday party, she immediately said yes… She then proceeded to run him down, tackle him to the ground, and sit on his back, demanding a birthday present."

Jared and I shook with laughter, as I'm sure everyone else who was at the party was.

"Jacob, Leah," Embry said, raising his wine glass. "I'm glad you two worked things out. Don't ever stop loving each other the way you do. Jake, you're a great guy. Don't change. Leah, keep kickin' his ass and make sure he stays a great guy. Congratulations to you both, and best wishes from all of us. To Jake and Leah."

"To Jake and Leah!" echoed the crowd, and then everyone drained their wine, with the exception of the half-leech, who was bitterly draining her water glass, forbidden from drinking anything alcoholic by her parents. The food was served shortly after Embry's speech.

Everything was amazing. The chicken, the cake, the wine, all of it. Then the dancing started. The line for the dollar dance was unbelievable. At one point, Jacob danced with Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella, all at once, two on each arm. I had the misfortune of being after Edward in Leah's dollar dance line. The manpire danced so elegantly, I felt inadequate when it came to be my turn.

"Congrats, Lee," I said as we danced. "At least one of us found our happy ending."

"Don't say that, Sam," she replied, frowning. "You'll find yours. Just because Emily's a bitter, selfish, whiny, spoiled, preppy, Ivy League, evil, backstabbing bitch, it doesn't mean everyone else is. You'll find someone, Sam. It's just a matter of time."

"Whatever you say, Lee." I kissed the top of her head and ended the dance, making way for the next person. The father-daughter dance was next. Leah was given the option to not have a father-daughter dance, but she chose to have one and to dance with Charlie. In the years since he and Sue started dating, Charlie took it upon himself to act as a father figure for Leah and Seth, having been one of Harry Clearwater's closest friends. He and Leah danced to "I Loved Her First," by the group Heartland. Leah actually cried. After that came her dance with Jacob. They chose the song "Never Knew I Needed," by Ne-Yo, an interesting choice, but definitely fitting for them.

Then, it was everyone's turn to dance. One of the songs played was "La Tourtura," a Shakira song, sort of like a salsa or something. Daniela dragged Seth onto the dance floor, intent on teaching him some sort of salsa or tango or something. I didn't ask the vampire girl to dance. I just kinda sat there. Seth did though, after he and Daniela had danced to several songs. Daniela pretty much forced me to dance. The girl was persuasive. And of course, persuasive is just another way to say she threatened my life.

"Why aren't you dancing with Renesmee?" she asked as we got out on the dance floor.

"Well, right now I'm dancing with you, so…"

"Sam. Seriously. She was sitting there looking totally miserable. Did you even look at her?"

"No." Daniela sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Sam, it's obvious she wanted you to dance with her."

"Are we gonna talk, Dani, or are we gonna dance?" She eventually gave up, though she still didn't understand why I wouldn't dance with the girl.

I was on my way to the bar behind the dance floor when I was crudely reminded of why I was so nervous for this day.

"Aw, did Sammy come to his ex-lover's wedding alone?"

There was only slight pain now as I turned to face my worst nightmare.

"Emily," I nodded to her curtly. "Didn't think they'd let you come."

"I'm still family." I hated to admit it, but she looked good. Real good. Her black dress was long and elegant, brushing the floor as she walked toward me. "Miss me?"

"Not in the slightest," I said, mostly honest.

"Oh. Just on your way to the bar for a social drink then? Not planning on drinking your life away now that I'm gone?"

"Yes, actually."

A man approached us, looking very Harvard-worthy in his dark blue suit, with hair slicked back and rectangle shaped black glasses. He put his arm around Emily's waist.

"Sweetheart, are you going to introduce me?" he asked.

_You gotta be kidding me…_

"Oh, yes," said Emily. "Sam, this is Alexander. We're dating." She made it sound like I was supposed to be jealous. Although I had to give her props for moving on so quickly.

"Ah, so this is Sam," said Alexander. _God, even his name sounds… Harvard-ish._ "This is the fellow who couldn't handle Emily's eccentricity."

"Eccentricity? Is that what she told you? Hardly. Good luck with this one, _Alexander_. She's pure evil."

Emily waved off my comment. "Oh, he's just bitter because without me, he had to come alone."

"He didn't come alone."

The half-leech joined us, standing to my side.

"I'm his date," she said proudly.

Emily's smile turned plastic. "Oh, really?"

"Uh-huh. He's such a sweetie. Brought me white roses when he picked me up tonight."

"Did he, now?" I just smirked at her, well aware that the half-leech was gonna ham this up as much as she could.

"Yep. It's a real shame, you know. That you couldn't keep him. He really knows how to treat a lady."

Alexander suddenly looked uncomfortable and offered to get some punch, leaving the three of us alone. Emily faced me, giving me an icy glare.

"So, screwing vampires, these days, Sam?"

"Better than screwing a nasty witch like you," the vampire interjected.

"I don't think I was talking to you."

"How unfortunate, because _I_ was talking to _you_."

"How can you touch her, Sam? Isn't she freezing cold?"

"Not as cold as you're heart." I was no longer in the conversation, I realized. It was solely between the girls.

"Again, wasn't talking to you, bloodsucker. You're not even normal in the vampire world. You're only half human. You're just a freak all over, aren't you? Apparently, that's what Sam goes for now."

The vampire stepped forward, getting right in Emily's face.

"No. What Sam goes for is a girl who treats him right. What Sam goes for is someone who won't nag him every fucking minute of the day. Someone he's not afraid to come home to. Someone who really, truly loves him with all their heart."

Her words… they were so… sincere. Like she'd really put all her heart into them. Like she meant them. They were so protective. And finally, I understood.

She liked me. Like, _really_ liked me.

"And you think you could give him that, little leech?"

"I know I could give him much more than you could even dream of giving him."

"What makes you think he'd want you? You're half vampire, half human. He _hates_ you."

The girl looked stricken, but only for a fraction of a second.

"Let him hate me. I may be only half human, but I promise you, I'm ten times the woman you'll ever be."

Emily didn't like that. She hated when people stood up to her. She spat one last "Freak!" at the vampire, and she stomped off. We stood in silence for a minute, avoiding each other's eyes.

"Thank you," I finally managed out.

"No problem. Bitches are my specialty."

More silence.

"Look, kid-"

"Okay," she interrupted. "Number one; I'm almost seven. In my ageing process, that's like being almost eighteen. I'm not a kid."

"…Sorry."

"Two; you need to start saying my name. _Renesmee_."

_Damn… I can't do that…_

"R… Renesmee." I was surprised at how easy it was. I'd never been comfortable with calling her by her name. I never really saw her as a person, just as a creature. But her name… it came out so smoothly. It rolled off my tongue like water off a duck's back.

"Thank you. I like that much better." She smiled sweetly.

_She has a beautiful smile…Whoa, where did that come from?_

"So… you wanna get outta here?" I asked her. She thought for a moment.

"Yeah," she said. "Yeah, I do."

We looked around, checking to see if anyone was looking, then snuck out through the door by the bar.

_Maybe… Renesmee's not so bad…_

_

* * *

_

**_HE SAID HER NAAAAAME! ! !_**

**On my writing template, this was seven and a half pages… O . O Wow, right? I hope you liked it. If any parts seemed vague or anything, I'm really sorry, I was just trying to get to the point without writing twenty pages describing crap. It took so long for two reasons. One, I had a lot of writer's block. Two, I've also been working on something special for you guys. I think you'll be quite pleased when you get it.**

**Now, I worked very hard on this chapter. You wouldn't wanna be mean and not reward me with a nice review, would you? I worked so hard for you all… Make me happy, yes? Yes! Much love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	13. Hanging Out

**This one's another pretty long chapter… I'm getting so frustrated cuz I just want to get them together soooo bad! But there's so much to go through first. It's torture, really. I have a feeling that a lot of the chapters from now on will be pretty lengthy. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I, sadly, do not own Twilight. BUT I OWN MY IMAGINATION! **

* * *

**13. Hanging Out**

_Renesmee's POV_

After we left the wedding, Sam and I went to Dairy Queen. We got enough ice cream for six people, then went to the park and ate all of it. I sat on top of the picnic table while Sam laid on the bench seat. It was nice to just cool down after the whole thing with Emily.

"What is that?" Sam asked, pointing to my blizzard.

"It's a strawberry blizzard with banana chunks and chocolate chips in it."

"They make those?"

"It's a custom one. I get it every time. Wanna try?"

"Yeah, why not?" I scooped up a little bite and held the spoon out to him. Instead of taking it, he leaned up on his elbows and ate it off the spoon. "Kinda tastes like a sundae."

"That's the point. Good, huh?"

"Genius." We sat for while, just listening to the sounds around us. It was dark out by now. The crickets were out, and so was the huge, full moon. As romantic as that moment could've been, I couldn't help but keep thinking about what Emily had said to me earlier.

_"What makes you think he'd want you? You're half vampire, half human. He hates you."_

Was she serious? I knew I wasn't his favorite person in the world, but…

"Do you hate me?" I found myself asking.

"Where'd that come from?"

"Emily. You know, you were there." He didn't say anything for a couple minutes, and I prepared myself for the worst.

_He hates me. After tonight, he probably never wants to talk to me again. He thinks I'm disgusting, I just know it. Way to get you're hopes up, Ren._

"We should… hang out."

_What?_

"Hang out?"

"Yeah…"

"You never answered my question."

"Do I have to?"

"I would like it, yes."

Sam sighed. "I did. Before."

"And now?"

"Now… I'm not sure. Now I think you might not be all that bad."

I nodded, listening and thinking.

"Just me?" I inquired. "Or vampires in general?"

"For now? Just you."

"Oh." We didn't talk for a while. Every now and then, Sam would lean up on his elbows again, seeking more of my sundae blizzard, and I would give it to him.

He didn't hate me. He thought I wasn't so bad. And just knowing that made my heart soar.

_"I want your love and I want you're revenge, you and me could write a bad romance,"_ my iPhone sang to me. I fished it out of my clutch purse.

"Talk to me."

"Renesmee Carlie, where are you?" my mother asked.

_Ooh, the middle name. She sounds ticked._

"I'm… with Sam."

"Where? Why aren't you at the reception? You didn't have permission to leave."

"Mom, would you frickin' relax? I'm fine. Me and Sam just decided to go. We're in the park. Don't freak."

"… You could've at least asked. Your dad and I were worried."

"Sorry. I'm okay, I promise. Get back to they party, okay?" I finally got my mom to hang up. I put my phone down and lay back on the picnic table. It felt cool on my back, making me shiver just a bit. My limbs felt stiff, so I stretched my arms up above my head. I felt my dress slide up just a tiny bit, and I could swear I saw Sam looking at my thighs out of the corner of my eye. Although, it may very well have been wishful thinking. I would've given anything for him to look at me like that.

"It's so beautiful out here," I said, looking up at the stars.

"Yeah, it is. Orion's out."

"Huh?"

Sam sat up, facing me. "The constellation. The three stars right in a row, that's his belt."

"Oh… There, I see it."

I learned that night that Sam was really into astrology. I saw so many constellations that night, I had no clue how he remembered them all. We eventually got more ice cream sometime after eleven (from a different Dairy Queen; we didn't want the other one to think we were savages, which, of course, we were) and ate it on the way to my house. Sam thought it was an appropriate time to bring me home. I discovered his Lady GaGa cd and the whole way home, we had "Alejandro" on repeat and were both singing loudly. I also discovered, that night, that Sam Uley, as much as he would deny it, had a very nice voice.

When we got to my house, Sam came around and opened my door. He walked me to the door, stealing bites of my new blizzard.

"Thanks again," he said. "For sticking up for me tonight. It was really great."

"It was my pleasure, really. I'm just glad you think I'm 'not so bad.'" I smiled.

"Yeah," Sam laughed. "You're pretty okay."

"Okay?" I asked, glaring playfully.

"Alright, you're pretty cool."

"That's what I wanna hear. Now you just have to hang out with real vampires."

He laughed nervously, scratching his head. "I don't think that's ever gonna happen."

"Why not? If we're gonna be friends, you have to hang with my family, sometimes."

"Be… friends?"

"Yeah. We're friends now, right?"

His hesitancy was obvious. "Yeah. Yeah, we could be… friends, I guess. It wouldn't hurt to try… I think."

I couldn't help but smile. Friends. It seemed so small, but it meant so much.

"You should come by tomorrow. I have the day off and I really only go to school for a couple hours. I don't have many mandatory high school classes left. We could hang out. Maybe at the main house, with my family?"

"Uh… I don't know kid… Renesmee."

"You said earlier that we should hang out."

"Yeah. We. Not… me, you and you're family of vampires."

"Please?" I pleaded. "Give them a chance. You've never really interacted with them except that one time you all fought together. You don't really know them. Maybe it's time to change that."

He remained hesitant.

"You gave me a chance. And you think I'm pretty great," I said, smiling.

He turned away for a moment, seeming to be fighting with himself.

_Please say yes please say yes please say yes…_

"Maybe… I could get out of work early or something," he said, facing me again.

"Really? Seriously? You'll try?"

"I guess, yeah. If it'll get you off my back."

"It will." I smiled and rushed forward and hugged him. He seemed a little shocked and slightly uncomfortable, but he hugged back, however stiffly. He pulled back abruptly just before my father's Maserati pulled into the driveway (he eventually got bored with the Volvo).

"I should probably go," said Sam.

"Oh, right. Well, I get home from school at like, eleven or so."

"Alright… well, I guess I'll call you… I'll get your number from Seth."

"Okay."

My mother was out of the car and next to me in seconds. She glared daggers at Sam.

"Are you crazy?" she hissed at him. "Just taking her and leaving without telling anyone? What the hell, Sam?"

"Bella, dear, calm down," Said my dad, popping up on the other side of me. "They're obviously fine. No harm was done."

"No, Edward, Bella's right," Sam said. "It was irresponsible of me to just leave. I'm sorry we worried you. I should be getting home now, so have a nice night." He actually shook my dad's hand before going back to his car. My dad ushered me inside.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, almost dreamily. "I'm going to bed now, ok?"

"Oh… 'kay."

* * *

_Why did you have to go home?_ I thought to myself, flexing my mind to shield my thoughts from my father as I lay in bed that night. I didn't have a shield like my mother; hers shielded anything, and it was actually a special power. What I had was just something I worked on and developed myself, mostly to keep things from my father. He couldn't reach behind that shield. He didn't even know it was there. Everything I've ever thought about regarding to my love for Sam was behind that shield.

I wrapped myself up in my huge, fluffy comforter and hugged my big blue pillow. I liked to pretend it was Sam I was holding, sometimes when I had trouble sleeping. I never did anything weird, like hump it or make out with it, like some girls do. Just held it, imagining I was laying my head on his warm, muscular chest.

_Why? Why couldn't you just stay with me? Love me back? I would treat you so good. I would make you feel like a man; not like Emily and how she made you feel like a sniveling little puppy, put in a corner to be punished…_

_I wish I could tell you how I feel…_

* * *

Daniela questioned me all hour during French class the next day.

"Where did you guys go?"

"What did you do?"

"Oh my God, did you kiss?"

"Dairy Queen; sat in the park and ate; no." I answered all of her questions at once.

"Seriously?" she looked at me incredulously. "You just freaking ate? Even I wouldn't just eat on a first date."

"There's a shocker," said Mitchell, a jock, passing us on the way to his seat. "Considering you eat anything and everything in sight."

_"Va te faire foutre,"_ Daniela shot back._ Go fuck yourself. _"My boyfriend thinks it's sexy."

"Oh, yeah? Who's your 'boyfriend?'"

"Seth Clearwater. Heard of him?"

Of course he had. Everyone had. He was the University's star running back on the football team. He was popular at every school.

"Bullshit. He wouldn't go out with a fatass like you."

"Call me fatass one more time, Mitch, I dare you."

"Gonna sit on me… fatass?"

Daniela just smiled sweetly at him and turned back to me.

"You're not gonna do anything?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it, _miha_, I'll get his sorry ass."

Class started soon after, so there was no more talk of me and Sam's disappearing act. Nothing interesting really happened. Well, I smacked Mitchell for grabbing my ass and got sent to the principal's office, but that was about it.

Lunch at school was around eleven, and that's when I usually took off for the day. Seth got into the habit of picking Daniela up around the same time. They had lunch together, then class at the U. I waited with her outside for Seth.

"So what did you guys do after the reception?" I asked.

"Well, we all did that thing where we watched the bride and groom walk out to their car together. Leah didn't want us to throw confetti or anything… So the guys threw condoms instead."

"Awesomeness."

"Right?" She didn't say anything for a moment. Then she took a deep breath. "So… I hear you're a vampire…"

I froze. "What? Where did you hear that? That's stupid. Who would say stupid things like that?" I said quickly.

"Ren. I know everything. Seth told me about everything last night when he showed me what he is."

I was astonished. "Seth… showed you?"

"Yes."

"And you're okay with all this?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." She smiled widely. "You were my friend before, and I loved Seth before. There's no reason to change that just because you drink animal blood and he turns into a giant wolf whenever he so pleases. It just means that I'll have to adjust to some things. No big."

"For the record, I'm only half vampire, and I do eat human food."

"I know you do, you scarf down ice cream pretty damn quick," she said laughing. Seth's car pulled up in front of us. He got out quickly, hugging me, then Daniela.

"So you told her?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure we're solid, so she has to know." He said, smirking.

"Oh, hey," said Daniela. "See that kid over there? The one in the middle of all those girls?" She pointed to Mitchell.

"Yeah… what about him?"

"He called me fatass in French today…"

Seth was already on the move before he could continue. He walked over to the group, tapping Mitch on the shoulder and telling him to follow. He made him walk in front of him, toward us.

"Did you call her fatass today?" he asked Mitch when they stopped in front of us.

"Uh… um…"

"Yes or no?"

"Y-yes," Mitchell answered, obviously intimidated by Seth size and stature.

"Why don't you go ahead and apologize," Seth pretty much commanded.

"I'm… really sorry, Daniela."

_"Arde en el infierno,"_ she said with a sweet smile.

"I think that means she forgives you," I said, knowing very well that it meant, "Burn in hell."

Seth turned Mitch toward him, looking him dead in the eyes. "That's my girl. Don't ever disrespect her again," he said, almost poisonously. "I'll know. And I promise, you won't like the consequences."

Seth was so darn cute when he was mad. Mitch nodded furiously and Seth let him go. I said goodbye to them and went to the parking lot to get my car. But someone was already laying on the hood.

"Hey, you," I called to Sam. He slid off the hood.

"Hey," he said. "I got off work earlier than I expected. I thought we could start our little Cullen Day early. If that's okay with you, I mean."

"Yeah, um… did you walk here from work?"

"No, I actually went home and phased. I ran here."

"Oh. Well, then. Cool." I fished out my keys from my pockets and headed for the driver's side. I stopped, rethinking. "Hey, Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"You ever drive a Mustang?"

* * *

We got to the Cullen house about an hour later; I let Sam take a joyride in my car. I felt bad for him. Once you drive a 'Stang, you never wanna drive anything else.

"Grandma," I called as we entered the house.

"Hi Renesmee!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when my aunt Alice appeared out of nowhere next to me.

"Hey, Alice," I said, catching my breath.

"Did you come to go shopping with me?" She asked. Then she saw Sam. "Oh. I thought I smelled something different. Hi Sam, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks," he said, trying to be polite, but not say too much.

"Sam's going to spend the day with us," I said cheerfully. "To get to know us better, and maybe change his mind about the Cullens. Right, Sam?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Oh! How nice," said Alice, who was always genuinely excited to spend time with the shape shifters. "Please, come in and sit down."

I practically had to pull Sam into the living room. He sat down on the couch reluctantly, seeming stiff and uncomfortable.

"It's just me, Emmett and Jasper here right now, but we can still have fun," said Alice, then yelled, "Emmett! Jasper! We have guests!"

In a flash, my two uncles were in the room with us, covered in mud, having just come in from a game of football in the yard. Emmett grinned, seeing Sam sitting rigidly on the couch.

"Well, hello, there," he said. He plopped himself down next to Sam, a little closer than Sam would've liked, I'm sure. "It's been a while since we had a shifter in our house."

"Em, leave him alone," I said, smacking his shoulder. "Sam's a guest. Don't intimidate him."

"Him? Intimidate me?" said Sam. "Hardly."

I rolled my eyes. "Can I get you anything, Sam? Are you hungry, or thirsty?"

"Y'know, I understand having food at your house, but here?"

"With me and the shifters around as often as we are, Esme likes to keep the kitchen stocked. So are you hungry?"

"Um… no, thanks."

"That's okay. When Esme gets home, she can make you and I a huge dinner," I told him. "So… what do you wanna do?"

"Oh! Can we go shopping?" Alice asked.

"No," we all replied.

"What do you guys do for fun?" Sam asked.

"Same as you, probably," said Emmett. "We're still people. Just dead ones."

"Are you kidding? I've been living with the Wicked Witch of the West for over seven years. I haven't had fun since I was twenty.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Twenty-eight," he said bitterly. "Old enough."

"Twenty-eight isn't old, especially for a shifter. It just means you've got more life experience under your belt."

He scoffed. It was pretty awkward for a while. For almost half an hour, we all just sat there, Alice trying to make small talk with Sam, while Emmett and Jasper just stared at him, definitely _trying_ to make him uncomfortable. Finally, Esme and Rosalie came home, arms laden with shopping bags. Alice looked furious.

"You went shopping?" she cried. "How could you go without me?"

"It was a thrift store," Rosalie stated nonchalantly.

"Oh. Okay, then."

Esme noticed Sam sitting between Emmett and Jasper, and her face brightened.

"Sam! How nice to see you! Renesmee told us you would be spending the day with us. How are you? Are you hungry? Has anyone fed you yet? I'll go make you something. What do you like?"

Sam seemed flustered, having so many questions asked at once. "Uh… I'm fine. I am getting a little hungry, I guess…"

"I thought all shape shifters ate like pigs," said Rosalie. I glared at her and she rolled her eyes and went upstairs.

With her attitude, Alice's cute-but-obnoxiousness, and Emmett and Jasper's intimidation tactics, I knew this day would be much longer than I had anticipated.

* * *

As the day wore on, Sam seemed to get more comfortable with the surroundings. He seemed to form an "acquaintanceship," as he called it, with Emmett. They played a lot of guitar hero, which they both claimed to be "the King" of. But when he wasn't playing videos games or arguing about sports and such, Sam stuck close to me. I knew it was only because we were already sort of friends, but still, it felt good knowing he wanted to be close to me.

We pigged out together on Esme's awesome fried chicken and cheesecake. It was nice to see him eating more. He had lost his appetite after the whole Emily thing.

Eventually, though, the night had to end. He had work in the morning, and so did I for a couple hours before my mandatory classes started. He was going to phase and run home, but I offered to give him a ride, even though it was far out of my way.

Anything to spend just a little bit more time with him.

"So, what did you think?" I asked as we piled into the car.

"It was alright," he said. "Very interesting. I think I may have had fun, but I'm not quite sure. I'll let you know."

I laughed. I loved that he had such a good sense of humor.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked. He seemed startled.

"My favorite—why?"

"Just asking."

"Um… probably orange. That's a random question."

"I like random questions."

I was a little confused when he directed me to Seth's house. He didn't live here… did he?

"Uh… this is Seth's place," I said.

"Yeah," he answered, hesitantly. "I'm kinda staying with Seth right now."

"Why not at your house?"

"It's… complicated."

Emily had done this. I knew it. I hoped that she would get what she really deserved someday.

"Okay, then. Will you be in tomorrow?"

"Aren't I always?" He smirked and got out of the car, jogging up to the front door and waving before going inside.

I smiled to myself the whole way home. This was definitely going well.

* * *

**Not the best chapter I've written, I'll say it. But take it our leave it.**

**I must apologize; I'm leaving home today for a few days and didn't write any more chapters to leave behind. But don't hate me for it! I've been working on this chapter, plus a special surprise for you guys, as stated in the previous chapter's author's note. I've also been RPing with my friend (funnest thing ever) and we RPed the most interesting couple… We're thinking about uploading it to the website.**

**Anyhow, I hope you like chapter thirteen! Due to me being gone, chapter fourteen won't be up until the wee hours of Friday morning. Terribly sorry. –cries- Much love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	14. We Did NOT Go out

**I know what you're thinking.**

"**What the hell, Schnarf? It's been, like, two weeks! What the hell have you been doing where you can't write and update every once in a while?"**

**And the answer, my kiddies, is this: Nothing.**

**I can't lie; I've just been very lazy and had major writer's block. But here you go! I'm back, so don't fret. I am not abandoning this story. It WILL be completed. Promise.**

**So, I should warn you now: very low-grade chapter. I don't want things going too fast, but now that I'm trying to slow it down, it's just getting boring, y'know? But hopefully, you guys can find **_**something**_** you like about it. So, go ahead! R+R!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own Daniela, Zeeke, Alexis, and Madame Andre. That's it. The rest are Stephanie's creations.**

* * *

**14. We did NOT "Go out."**

_Sam's POV_

"How'd it go?" Seth asked when I got home. "Did you have a nice day with the Cullens?"

"Yeah, it was alright," I said throwing myself down on the couch.

"See? Vampires aren't so bad, so long as you hang around the right ones."

I laughed, kicking off my shoes and putting my feet up on the coffee table.

"Feet down," Seth scolded.

"What?"

"Feet. Down." He came over and pushed them off the table. "They might leave marks on the table or something."

"Did Daniela tell you that?" I asked, unable to hold back a teasing smirk.

"Maybe. And put your shoes away after you take them off. I don't want my house looking all crazy and shit."

"Says the kid with a stack of plates from various dinners from a week ago in his room."

"Shut up." Seth sat in the recliner next to the couch. "Daniela likes a clean house."

_Aha. Just as I thought._

"So you and Daniela… pretty solid?" I asked. Seth's goofy grin said everything.

"She's the one, man. I know she is. Ever since I met her, I've known."

"How does she feel?"

"I'm hoping she feels the same. I don't know what I'd do if she ever decided she didn't love me." He chuckled a bit. "Did I tell you what she calls me?"

"No," I smirked. "Is it some crazy girly nickname or something? Pudding? Cupcake? Shnuggly-Boo-Boo-McCutey-Kitten?"

"Ha, no way. She calls me _Papi_. Hot, right?"

"Nice, bro."

We said nothing for a while. I closed my eyes, resting them a bit, not quite ready to go up to bed yet.

Seth had found love. I was truly happy for him. We all thought he'd never date again after his imprint and whatnot. After she terminated her pregnancy behind Seth's back, he became so distant and depressed. And not like the kind that's expected when an abortion happens, when a person wonders if the right choice was made. Seth had been so excited that he was gonna be a dad, even if he was still pretty young. He had so much planned.

Then everything shattered. He broke his imprint; the second one to do it. He wouldn't talk to anyone. He only phased when he had to. When he didn't he was in his room, usually sleeping or staring at his ceiling. I had no idea someone could be that depressed for as long as he was. Which was a very _very_ long time.

But once he met Daniela, everything changed. She was like him. Smart, sweet, all that good stuff. They both wanted to major in astrology. They both loved music. Both of them were always up for food, anytime. A perfect match. And they were in love.

At least _someone's_ love life was working out.

"Are you gonna go out with Nessie again?" Seth asked out of the blue.

"G-go out?" I stuttered. "We never went out a first time, why would we go out _again_?"

"The wedding totally counts as a date. And you were with her all day today."

"Her family was there," I argued. "That was technically a group activity."

Seth scoffed. "Call it whatever you want. But you two should go out again. She could be good for you."

"Look, she's sweet and all, but I don't know if I'd date her. I don't even really know her all that well. I'm not even sure if I ever wanna date again. Maybe I'll just be single for the rest of my life, huh?"

"I'm just sayin'."

I got up from the couch. "I'm going to bed," I said, heading upstairs.

"You're also avoiding the topic of conversation," Seth called after me. "It's not good to run away from things, Sam."

"Goodnight, Seth."

I crashed on the bed upon entering Seth's old room. I wasn't really tired; I just wanted to get away from Seth's endless banter about me and Renesmee. I would not date her just because Seth begged me to.

_She is really pretty, though. _

I ignored the thought.

_And she'd probably treat you way better than Emily did. Remember what she said to her?_

And that one.

_And you know she likes you._

Unfortunately, I found it harder to ignore that one.

That half-breed girl liked me? Why? I didn't really understand it, but there you go. What do you do when someone of a totally different species has a huge crush on you? Not like many other people in the world have had such an experience.

_"Give her a chance, Sam."_

_Okay, look, I don't know how you keep getting in here, mental mom, but seriously, it's gotta stop. I feel crazy._

_"It's you. You already know what I would say, so you hear it. Think of me as your conscience."_

_Okay, conscience that just so happens to sound, think, and say things exactly like my mother. Give her a chance? Like what, date her?_

_"If that's what it comes to. Follow your heart."_

_'Cause that's never been said before._

_"I'm being serious."_

_I know. And that scares me. So you're saying I should keep hanging out with her, make nice with the Cullens, and see if I fall in love with Renesmee?_

_"I suppose you could interpret it as such, yes."_

_…Well that's just ridiculous. I'd be wasting time. I will not fall in love with her. She's hot. She's really hot. But that means nothing. And yeah, sure, she stuck up for me to Emily, but I didn't need her to. And okay, so she likes me. A lot. So what? And maybe she's sincere and honest, and smart and sweet, and would probably treat me way better than Emily ever did…_

_"Uh-huh. Keep going…"_

_Shut up. None of that means anything. She's a friend. Barely even a friend._

_"Seth's right. She could be good for you."_

_Doubt it._

_"But—"_

_Nope. This mental conversation is over._

_"Sam—"_

_Be gone from me, psycho inner voice!_

I realized that night, as I undressed and got into bed, that I was probably going insane, and should probably consider seeing a professional.

* * *

I awoke to a loud banging on my door and the unpleasant sound of Daniela calling for me to wake up. It was a harsh wake-up. I much preferred the more gentle method of Seth sitting down next to my bed and softly poking my cheek until I realized I wasn't dreaming and I had to wake up.

"It's seven o'clock!" she shouted. I had to be at work in half an hour.

I sprang out of bed, grabbing pants and a dark shirt (in case I saw any blood that day). I threw them on, grabbed my keys, said a quick goodbye to Seth and Daniela and rushed out the door.

_There goes breakfast at the Café…_

I felt bad at first, but then made the decision to stop in for just a bit. Thank God they did take out.

"Hey," Renesmee greeted me at the front counter with a grin. "I thought you'd be in earlier than this."

"Woke up late. I don't really have time to stay, so I thought I'd come in for a coffee to go."

"Definitely." She turned to a girl coming out of the kitchen. "Uma, can you get me a large coffee to go?"

The girl looked tired. "Uh… yeah. I'll be right back." She passed Renesmee and went to the coffee machine.

"That poor girl looks exhausted," I said to Renesmee. "Kinda like you did when that one girl quit."

"Uma's new," Renesmee told me, leaning on the counter. "It's kinda our job to make her work harder than the rest of us. Like showing her the ropes, only she has to figure it out herself instead of actually being shown."

"Sad," I said, frowning. "Did they do that to you?"

"Kinda. But I figured things out pretty quick. And it's not like I never help Uma, 'cause I do."

Uma came back with my coffee.

"Here y'go." She looked up at me, her breath catching in her throat. "Hi," she said smiling. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"I'll take care of it," Renesmee said curtly. "Why don't you go check on your tables, Uma?"

Uma looked at her, seeming shocked at Renesmee's out-of-place rudeness. "Oh… uh… okay."

"Jealous, are we?" I asked, smirking, as Uma walked away. Ren's blush was unmistakable.

"N-no. But she doesn't have time to be flirting on the job. She's got tables to wait on."

"Uh-huh." I gave her a five for the coffee. "Hey, I gotta run. If I'm late, I'm as good as dead."

It was strange. She handed me my coffee and wished me a good day at work, and for a moment, I swear, I saw us in my house, standing in the kitchen. Renesmee looked so comfortable, so at home. But it lasted only for a moment, and then we were back in the Café. I had the strangest urge to kiss her goodbye, but I knew better. Instead I smiled, agreeing that she could call me later, and left.

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

Uma… who does she think she is? Just coming up in here and ogling every guy she sees…

Okay, so it was only Sam she'd ogled so far. Still. She's new. She doesn't have the ogling right yet.

She was pretty cold to me the rest of the day, obviously pissed off that I'd interrupted her attempted flirting that morning. I didn't care. Sam was mine, that is, if he would have me, and I know that sounds really possessive, but I wasn't going to let anyone ruin the progress I'd made with him.

We were friends now. It was so nice to think about.

I finished my morning shift and headed to school for my mandatory classes. Foreign Language, Science and Physical Education were the only classes I really had to take, having been home-schooled by Jasper and Esme until I'd stopped aging, so I was really only in school for a couple hours. Gym was every other day, with study hall on empty days, so every other day, I was in school even less.

Nevertheless, my weekdays were still quite busy. I woke up at five, worked at Café Doux until eight-thirty, went to school from nine until either eleven or twelve-fifteen, depending on whether or not I had gym, then, on most days, I went back to the Café until five-thirty. It's quite crazy, but it's the perfect schedule for me. I like to be always doing something, and this definitely kept me on my toes.

"_Hola, vampiro,_" Daniela greeted me as I walked into French class. _Hello, vampire._ " How was your date?"

"Not a date," I said, although I wished it were.

"Okay… so how was it?"

"Good. He seems to get along well with Emmett." We sat down as class started.

"You look less exasperated than usual," Daniela whispered to me.

"We got a new girl," I whispered back. "New girls get worked pretty hard, so we can relax a bit. I try to help, but I don't know if I will anymore after the attitude she gave me today."

"Girl, you and me are meant to be best friends," she laughed. "We don't take nothin' from nobody."

We giggled, a little too loudly.

"_Mademoiselle Cullen, Mademoiselle Ortega,_" said our instructor, Madame Andre, annoyed with our whispering while she was talking._ "Avez-vous quelque chose que vous aimeriez partager avec le reste d'entre nous?_"

_Do you have something you'd like to share with the rest of us?_

"_Non, madame,_" Daniela replied."_Nous nous excusons. S'il vous plaît continuer._"

_No, Madame. We apologize. Please continue._

Not like we'd be paying attention. I was fluent in French, as well as Spanish, Portuguese, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, German, and semi-fluent in Russian and Italian. I took this class because I needed Foreign Language credits.

Instead, Daniela and I passed notes between each other.

_So are you guys gonna hang out again?_ She asked.

_Why are you and Seth so fervent about me and Sam hanging out?_

_We're conspiring against you._

_! ! ! Why? That's mean._

_Really though. Are you gonna hang out again?_

_I don't know. I'd love too, but I don't wanna freak him out and try to hang out with him every single night… but he did say I could call him tonight. : )_

_Really? Nice. Lol._

I sincerely hoped that Seth and Daniela wouldn't push us too much or anything. Bless them, but they can both be so nosey. I moved on to Chemistry, which I usually slept my way through, yet somehow still passed, then gym, where we played volleyball.

Alexis Martin was in my gym class. She was the girl who dumped trash on me a few weeks ago, and continued to torture me, all because of her stupid boyfriend, Zeeke, who was also in my class. The boy had no clue what the word "no" meant.

I'm not very good at volleyball. Actually, I pretty much suck. But that day, I think I did pretty good.

I'd missed every ball that came toward me. On purpose. I don't know about you, but if there was a flying ball, hard enough to bruise, flying at me, I wasn't just gonna stand there. I was gonna move. Yes, I was afraid of the ball, okay? It happens.

Anyways, my teammates weren't very happy with me. Did I care? Not really. They were all yelling at me, telling me to step up, and I just ignored them and continued dodging anything that came near me. We'd rotated so I was up front, right in front of Alexis, wouldn't you know it, and next to Zeeke. He kept looking at me, checking me out. I just glared at him.

"Nessie!" someone shouted behind me.

I groaned and began to turn around. "It's Renes—"

As I turned, an out of control volleyball hit me right in the chest, knocking the wind out of me and putting me on the ground. Zeeke rushed to my side. "Are you okay, Renesmee?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I choked out. Alexis and a couple of her friends on the other team were laughing at me, getting a kick out of my failure. I scowled at them and got to my feet, pulling my hand out of Zeeke's grasp.

"I guess you're not all perfect, are you?" said Alexis. "Why does everyone like you so much?"

"Because they need a break from you," I sneered. Her team got to serve the ball.

"Ten serving two," said one of her teammates.

"Why don't you just go home?" said Alexis.

"Why don't you just go to hell?"

She chuckled. "I vacation there."

The ball came towards the net. I don't know what sparked me, possibly my deep hatred for this demon before me. I leapt up and hit the ball as hard as I could (which was _very_ hard) as it started to cross the net. There was what sounded like a mini explosion and a painful scream.

The ball had hit Alexis square in the face, so hard it popped and flattened against her. Her nose was bleeding and it looked wrong, and I knew it was broken. Her right eye was already beginning to bruise. Everyone flocked around her, not quite sure how it happened.

I had to get out of there.

While no one was watching (all too focused on Alexis) I ran as fast as I could to my gym locker to get my street clothes and book bag. Then I booked it to my car and left for the Café.

And I laughed the whole way to work.

* * *

**Yeah, Renesmee sound kinda mean there, huh? I was going for an Alex Russo vibe.**

**This is probably my worst chapter. I am not ashamed to admit that. I accept responsibility, as well as any nasty reviews you have for me. Bring it.**

**Next chap will be better, I hope, as I plan to bring Jake and Leah back for a bit. Also, I mentioned a special surprise in an AN a couple chapters ago, if you read it and remember. It is done, now I just have to find the perfect spot to place it. So it's coming, guys.**

**Anyways, review for me, okay? Even if it's bad! Much love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	15. Texting Also, Still NOT A Date

**-yells- Chapter fifteen, in da house!**

**Just kidding, I'm really not that lame. Enjoy this short chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own, so you can't sue. Nyaa.**

* * *

**15. Texting. Also, Still NOT A Date.**

_Renesmee's POV_

"Suspended? For three days?"

Mom was pissed this time.

The school had called when I was at work and told my parents about the Alexis-getting-hit-in-the-face-with-a-volleyball-spiked-by-me incident. They knew I'd done it on purpose, but they had no idea how I'd hit it that hard.

"I can't believe you, Carlie," mom said again. She used only middle name, telling me _exactly_ how much trouble I was in. "How could you be so insensitive?"

"Oh, please, mother, you dislike Alexis and her family just as much as I do."

"I wasn't talking about being sensitive to Alexis. I was talking about being sensitive to our situation. Hel-_lo_! We're _vampires_, here! What do you think would happen if the school suddenly decided to, I don't know, _investigate_ or something? Stake out in front of our house? Plant cameras in every room?"

I sighed. "Mother, I think you're a little paranoid."

She looked at me, then seemed to relax.

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Yeah. Go sit down or something."

"I guess I should try to chill out. I've been freaking out about everything to day for no reason. Maybe I need a break. Me and your dad should take a vacation. Maybe go back to Isle Es—wait a second." She glared at me. "We're not done here, Carlie."

_Dang. I was so close to being home free._

"Gimme the phone," she said holding out her hand.

"What? No!" I protested. Yeah. I was one of those teens who couldn't live without a phone.

"Carlie," my mom said again. "Give. Me. The. Phone."

I swear, it actually hurt when my cell phone left my hands.

"Thank you. Now go to your room. We'll talk again when your father gets home."

I pretended to be angry and stomped to my room and slammed the door, letting out a frustrated scream. Once my door was shut, I went to my closet and dug out a small box which contained my most precious treasures and darkest secrets. This is something else I kept behind that little thought barrier of mine.

There was a journal, in which I wrote down my… I guess you could say, "fantasies;" an empty bottle of bicardi, the first, and thus far, last alcoholic beverage I ever drank, which I kept just for the memory; a pack of menthol cigarettes that I had yet to even try; and the item I was looking for, one of those pre-paid cell phones. It was the kind you can pick up at Wal-mart, the ones you can just take right off the rack. My mom and dad had no idea I had it. I bought it the last time I had my phone taken away. No way was I going more than twenty-four hours without a phone.

Plus, I needed to talk to Sam. I couldn't call him, of course, unless I wanted my parents to find out about my other phone. I would just text him.

_Shoot. I don't have his number._ I did, but it was in my other phone.

I texted Seth. _What is Sam's number?_

_: ) why?_

_Because I need it._

_For what?_

_So I can order pizza, Seth._

_…?_

_Just give me the number, seth._

He did.

_Thank you, Pookacha!_

_DON'T CALL ME POOKACHA! !_

So I had the number. Now I just send him a text, right?

Wrong. It took me three hours to even work up the courage to text him. Then it was another hour before I knew what to say. _Then_, I lost my courage and it was another half hour before I could work it up again.

But finally, I did it. After everything crappy that happened that day, I was just happy with the fact that I had managed to text him…

* * *

_Sam's POV_

_Hi, Sam. It's Renesmee._

I was in the living room reading when I got it. I was a little surprised and very reluctant to text back. I was… nervous?

_Hi. I thought you'd be calling?_

_Can't. phone got taken away._

_So you're texting me, how?_

_I have another phone my parents don't know about. : )_

_Ah. Why did they take your phone?_

_Long story._

_I can keep up._

Renesmee told me about the volleyball incident. I couldn't believe she had it in her. She always seemed so timid and fragile. Except that night that she confronted Emily. Apparently, Emily and this Alexis chick really knew how to work her buttons. I couldn't help but laugh when she told me the ball popped in the girl's face. Yes, it was mean, and it probably hurt incredibly, but it had to be an interesting visual.

We must've texted for two or three hours, at least. It was one in the morning when she decided to go to bed.

_So ur suspended and grounded… but will you still be at work?_ I asked her.

_Yes. Only it'll be a continuous day. No break for school or anything._

_Do you have a lunch break at least?_

_12:30-1:30. y?_

_I'm off work tomorrow. Maybe I could stop by for lunch?_

She didn't text back for about ten minutes. I could just picture her doing some sort of victory dance. She did like me. Why not celebrate, right?

_Yeah, that would be cool._ Ah, the classic nonchalant response.

_Ok, sweet. See u then. Night._

_Night. : )_

It wouldn't really be a date or anything. Just a lunch between friends. It's not like this would make her my girlfriend. Just two acquaintances that wanted to spend some time together and get to know each other.

At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

"YESSSSSSS!" I screamed. I quickly realized my mistake and grabbed my Nintendo Dsi just before my father opened the door.

"What's this screaming about, Ren?" he asked, seeming concerned.

I held the Dsi close to my face. "I just… got passed a really hard level and I got excited. No big."

"Oh… okay then… Well, put then away. It's one o'clock in the morning, Renesmee. Get some sleep. You have to be up at seven."

"'Kay, dad."

He closed the door and I leapt up, doing my cute little happy dance.

Tomorrow, I was having lunch with my destiny.

* * *

**Okay, how was that? The next chapter will be the lunch date—**

**Sam: -ahem- Not a date.**

**Schnarf: -sigh- Sam?**

**Sam: Yes?**

**Schnarf: -smacks Sam with frying pan- I want you to be quiet, okay?**

**Sam: -groggily- …Dually noted…**

**ANYWAYS, the next chapter will be the lunch date. It will be cute. It will be funny. It will blow your freaking minds! (Okay, maybe not really.) And it might even be a little fluffy, for those of you who just can't wait anymore. Sound good? Good! Reviews are nice, and they make Schnarf's day. So review! Much love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	16. Not That Different

**Renesmee: Is this the chapter where me and Sam go on our lunch date?**

**Schnarf: Yes, this is the lunch date. **

**Sam: It wasn't a date.**

**Schnarf: -raises frying pan from previous AN-**

**Sam: -cowers-**

**Schnarf: That's what I thought. Would you like to introduce the chapter, Renesmee?**

**Renesmee: Yes! *Ahem*. –faces readers- This is the new chapter! –faces Schanrf again- How was that?**

**Schnarf: Uh… well done, Ren. Sam, care to do the disclaimer?**

**Sam: -curtly- She don't own us.**

**Schnarf: -sighs- Okay, then. Read on, readers!**

* * *

**16. Not That Different**

_Sam's POV_

I spent the morning with Jake and Leah. They'd finally returned from their honeymoon in Jamaica and wanted to check in with me (me being the only one in our group of friends who's not in a functioning relationship).

They still lived above Jake's garage, but Leah was cool with that now. She decided that as long as she had Jacob, she'd live on the streets if she had to. And it was a good thing, too, because after buying her that ring, they wouldn't be moving anywhere fancy anytime soon.

"So how have you been?" asked Leah, bringing me coffee. "I mean, really. No fake, 'Oh, I'm totally fine,' shit."

I laughed. "It's okay, I guess. I'm starting to feel normal again. Y'know, with out her. I think I'm doing pretty decent."

"Any new girls on your radar yet?" Jacob asked. Leah scoffed and slapped him on his shoulder.

"Jake, the man just ended a relationship. Why would he wanna start another one so soon?"

"Because he's Sam Uley and he's a trooper. Right, Sammy?"

"Jacob," Leah warned. "You're being insensitive again."

"Sorry."

I made a whipping noise under my breath. Jacob caught it and scowled at me.

"So everything's okay? Really?" Leah asked.

"Yes, Leah, everything is fine," I reassured her. "And no, Jake, there isn't really anyone on my radar right now."

"You'll find someone, Sam. You're too sweet to be alone forever. Plus, you won't last more than a month without a girlfriend, anyways. You've never done well as a bachelor."

"Um… thank you?" I was pretty sure that was a compliment. "Anyways, how was Jamaica?"

"Oh, it was amazing," Leah gushed. "The hotel was beautiful, the ocean was phenomenal—"

"The weed was fan-fucking-tastic," Jacob interrupted. Leah slapped the back of his head. He quickly added, "But I loved being with my beautiful Leah-kitten the most."

Leah rolled her eyes. "I told him not to buy any, but Jacob is Jacob. Anyways. We had a tour guide and everything. We even…" she blushed a bit. "We even went to a nude beach…"

I nearly spit out my coffee laughing. "Seriously? Dude, how uncomfortable was that?" I asked Jacob.

"Unbearably. I could never just walk around naked in public like that and be totally okay with it. I much prefer walking around naked in the concealed privacy of the forest."

"Anyways…"

They continued to tell me all about Jamaica, and I was really starting to wanna go there. Good hotels, sandy (non-nude) beaches… It would be quite a nice change from spontaneous rain and freezing winters…

_Stupid bipolar weather…_

I checked my watch. Twelve-ten. I had to leave right then if I wanted to make it to the Café in time to have lunch with Renesmee.

Not like I cared or anything. Because I didn't.

"Hey, guys, I gotta go," I said, standing up. "I gotta go get lunch."

"Oh. Well, we'll go with you," said Leah. "Or you could eat here. I was gonna fry up some burgers, if you'd like."

"Actually, I'm having lunch… _with_ someone."

Jake got a twinkle in his eye. "Whooooo?" he asked, pulling the word out.

"Uh… Renesmee."

Leah spit out her drink and Jake's eyes bugged.

"You're joking," he said. I shook my head. "I thought you said there were no women on your radar?"

"She's not really on my radar. We're just friends. More like acquaintances, really."

"Uh-huh…"

I waved him off. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you guys later, okay?"

"Okay, Sam. Come by anytime, okay?" Leah said, standing up to hug me. "We worry about you."

"Thanks, Lee." I hugged her, then did one of those awkward guy-hugs with Jake, and left.

* * *

The Café didn't seem too crowded. Upon entering, I looked around for Renesmee. I found her taking an order at the front counter. She saw me and held up her hand mouthing, "Five minutes."

I nodded and waited as she finished making the order and sent the customer on their way. She walked around the counter, greeted me, and led me to my usual table (sometimes, I wondered if she purposely left it open just for me). She took off her work apron and sat down across from me.

"So…" she said.

"So…" I said back. I'm the one who asked her to have lunch with me. Why was I so nervous? My palms were even sweating. I kept my hands under the table, afraid she might notice. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "Tired, but fine. And you?"

"Hungry," I said. "Very hungry. But I'm pretty good."

She laughed nervously. "Well, uh, Uma said she would wait on us, so she should be around soon."

"Cool…" I fidgeted with my hands. "So, what's good to eat here? For lunch, I mean. 'Cause everything here's good. I've just never been here for lunch, so I wouldn't know…" I rambled nervously.

I have never, ever in my life, wanted to punch myself in the face so badly.

"A lot is good," said Renesmee. "There's… croissant sandwiches, and a fish entree with a pecan butter sauce; that's really good."

There was an awkward silence (God, I hate those.) as we waited for Uma. She finally appeared, bringing us menus and asking what we'd like to drink; coffee, as usual for me, and hot water with lemon for the little woman.

"What is that?" I asked, showing her a picture of a dish with shrimp and a weird sauce.

"That's Cognac Shrimp with a Beurre Blanc sauce. That's really good too."

"It looks fantastic."

We ordered when Uma came back, me going with the Cognac Shrimp, and Renesmee with the fish and butter pecan sauce. They were really more of dinner entrées, but hey, who cares?

"What's you favorite kind of music?" Renesmee asked.

"Another random question?"

"Yes."

"I like everything, remember? We talked about this on the way to the wedding."

"I remember. But what's your favorite?"

I sipped my coffee as I thought. "I guess rock is my favorite. Like, Fall Out Boy, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, that kind of stuff."

Her face brightened. "I love both of them," she said. "Which FOB album was your favorite? I loved_ From Under the Cork Tree._"

I laughed at her sudden excitement. "I think I liked _Folie a Deux _the most. That album was like, my life in musical form."

"Do you like Paramore?"

"About as much as Seth likes to talk." Which was a lot. It was amazing how quickly a conversation can change. One moment, we're struggling to find something to talk about; the next, we can't seem to shut up. "Have you noticed how they're covers are always better than the original song?"

"I know!"

"What's your favorite song?"

"Well," Renesmee replied. "I like every single song I've ever heard by them. They're like, my favorite band ever. But 'My Heart' is definitely my favorite. I really wanna tattoo the lyrics on my back, but my dad says tattoos are trashy."

"No they're not," I objected. "They're creative expressions etched into the body so they can be carried everywhere."

Renesmee looked mystified. "That was… beautiful," she said. "My whole family thinks they're trashy. It's so nice to find someone who thinks the same as me. It's body art, right?"

"Like piercings."

"Yes!"

While we waited for our food, we discovered that we had generally the same interests. Both of us loved music and art. We both thought Justin Bieber was the anti-Christ, and that Ke$ha's short career was well past over. I guess we weren't really that different from each other.

When our food came, we took our time eating, picking off each other's plates and chatting about things that annoyed us, or things we couldn't live without.

"Can I ask more random questions?" Renesmee asked me as I was finishing off my shrimp.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Okay." She paused to think of a question. "What's your favorite movie ever?"

"Oh, that's not fair! I have, like four."

"Fine," she giggled. "What are your _four_ favorite movies ever?"

"Number one, Phantom of the Opera, hands down," I answered, quickly. "Two, Fantastic Four. Three, He's Just Not That Into You. And four… Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs."

She laughed. "Seriously? The Disney/Pixar movie? Cute! Phantom of the Opera, huh? Incredible musical."

"Yeah, I know. Okay, next question?"

"Hmm… what is your biggest pet peeve?"

"Ugh. When someone is handing something out, like papers, and they lick their fingers…" I shuddered. "Y'know what I mean?"

"Are you a germaphobe, or something?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

"Not really. I just think, y'know, One of those papers is gonna be mine, why are you putting your germs all over it? Gross."

"Well, if I ever give you anything on paper, I'll make sure to lick the whole thing," she joked, smiling.

Her smile did such odd things to me. It sent my temperature skyrocketing, if that was any more possible. I was already nearly 108 degrees on a daily basis, but when she smiled just them, I felt like 150.

"So what's you're dream job? Like, if you could do anything, what would you do?"

"Well," I started. "If I hadn't phased, I would've taken that scholarship I got. It was for basketball. I probably would've tried to go professional. But, I'm pretty happy being a CSI. It's mysterious, adventurous… I like it and I'm good at it."

Uma brought the check. Renesmee offered to pay for her own food, but I convinced her that I owed her for buying my breakfast that one day. She caught sight of her watch.

"Oh, my God. I gotta go. I was supposed to be off break ten minutes ago."

"Okay," I said pulling some bills from my wallet and throwing them on top of the check. "I should get back anyways. Seth's making me help him clean the house."

"Daniela's a very clean person," she said. "Seth'll have to get used to that if they're gonna stay together."

We stood up and I walked her to the front counter. She put her apron on again, and we awkwardly shook hands. Her tiny hand in mine sent an electric current-type feeling up my spine. We let go and said goodbye.

"Hey," she called as I got to the door. I turned towards her. "What's your favorite animal?"

I smirked. "If I said wolf, would you think I was being biased?"

She smiled and shook her head before walking away to wait on another table. I couldn't help but smile when she smiled.

What was this little half-vampire doing to me?

* * *

**Schnarf: Sam, Renesmee, say thank you to the nice readers for reading chapter sixteen.**

**Renesmee: -brightly- Thank you! Come back for the next one, okay?**

**Sam: Thanks, I guess. Whatever.**

**So, dear readers, what do you think? Have you had enough filler chapters? I know Sapphireuncovered0123 (shout out!) is ready for Sam and Renesmee to be together, but what about the rest of you? Tell me tell me tell me! Much love!**

**~Schnarf**


	17. Stupid Subconscious

**Schnarf: Hey, readers! So I was reading this whole fic from the beginning, and I realized that I made a lot of mistakes and typos. I got depressed. But I know you guys forgive me, don't you? Yay!**

**Renesmee: I think they're gonna like this chapter, Schnarf. I liked it as lot.**

**Schnarf: Thanks, Renesmee. I think a lot of readers will like this chapter too. But I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we? So… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. Sadness.**

* * *

**17. Stupid Subconscious.**

_Renesmee's POV_

What a man. I'd never met someone quite like him.

Tracy hadn't even noticed that I was late getting off of my break, which was good. Because to Tracy, being just ten minutes late was the worst of all sins. But even if she had noticed and chewed me out for it, it would've been worth it.

It was ten more minutes I got to be with Sam.

He was the sweetest person. And intelligent, and funny too. He came back the next couple mornings, as he usually would, and while Tracy wasn't paying attention, I would sit down and talk with him.

For two people who are supposed to be mortal enemies, we really did have a lot in common. I had the best conversations with Sam. There weren't a lot of people I could have intelligent conversations with. My family all still saw me as a little kid. Most of the guys in the pack were street smart, but let's face it. They weren't the sharpest tools in the shed. Jake and Seth, maybe, but not like Sam.

"Renesmee," my dad called from the living room. "Come here, please."

I put down the book I was reading and went to the living room, where my parents were standing, looking very serious.

"Sit," said my dad. I curled up on the couch.

"You know you're going back to school tomorrow," my mother said.

"Yes, I know," I replied.

"So we wanna make it clear that there will be no more funny business, do you hear me?" my dad stated. "You need to be careful. I know you lashed out because you were angry, but you need to control that. We can't have people getting curious and asking questions. If you keep using your powers for the wrong things—"

"Dad," I sighed. "I didn't do it on purpose. I just happened to be really mad when I hit the ball. It's not like I got pissed off and decided I would use my anger as a weapon. It's not like I just looked at her like, "Ren angry!'" I added, doing my best Hulk impression.

My mother rolled her eyes. "Oh, for God's sake, be serious for once, Renesmee."

I glared at her. "Mom—" I cut myself off, not wanting to get into it with her.

"Renesmee, I understand that," said Dad. "What I'm saying is that I want you to be extra careful. Please, for the sake of your family."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, Daddy."

"Thank you, Sweetness." He pulled me into a tight hug. "Also, here's your phone."

I snatched my iPhone, said a quick thank you, and skipped (Yeah. Getting my phone back made me skip.) back to my room. When I got back to my room, I saw that I had a text on the other phone.

From Sam.

_~Hey_

_~Hi. I got my phone back, so you can text that one if you want._

I gave him the number and a couple minutes later, the iPhone vibrated.

~_Congrats on getting ur phone back. : )_

_~Haha thanks. I literally skipped back to my room wen my dad gave it back._

_~Ah, you're one of those girls, huh?_

_~Yup. And proud of it._

_~So when do you go back to school?_

_~Tomorrow's my 1__st__ day back._

_~Oh… suckish._

_~Yeah._

_~So I suppose instead of being available to meet me later tonight, you'll be resting up for your big day?_

I almost screamed. He wanted me to meet him later? Well, mom and dad never really hung around at night. The usually went to the main house and hung out with the other non-sleepers. Unless they were… Ugh, I didn't even wanna think about it. As long as they didn't stay to… ugh… I could meet Sam. And come on. Who needs to sleep at night? That's what Chemistry is for. Duh.

~_Actually, I may be able to arrange such a meeting, _I told him. _Where?_

_~Really? Ok. Can you meet me at the border between La Push and Forks? I'll pick you up there._

_~Is any time okay? Idk when my parents will leave the house._

_~Just let me know. I'll be ready._

_~What r we gonna do?_

_~I just wanna show you something. It's a surprise. ; )_

_~Ohhh, I hate suprises…_

_~You'll like this one. Promise._

"Renesmee!" my dad called again. "Come eat, please."

"Coming, Dad," I called back. I told Sam I had to go, but told him I'd text him again later.

My dad already had the food on the table. And today, it actually looked like people food.

"Bravo, Daddy, it looks normal today. Chicken?" I asked.

"Yes. Chicken Parmesan."

I sniffed it, considered it, then sat down. I picked off a piece and chewed it slowly. I decided I liked it and devoured it in minutes.

"That was so good," I said, after I finished. "Make this every day, okay, dad?"

"Or," said my mother, from across the table. "You could stop being so picky and eat what we give you."

I glared at her. _Seriously, mom? Shut the fu—_

My dad cleared his throat pointedly and I discontinued the thought. I brought my empty plate to the sink, grabbed a soda and headed back to my room.

"Y'know, Ren," said Dad as I left them. "You should really consider spending more time with your mom and I—"

"No thanks, I'm good," I called over my shoulder before entering my room and shutting the door. I turned on some tunes on my laptop and flopped down on my bed.

_What a day,_ I thought. _I'm so exhausted. Maybe I should take a nap before I text Sam back…_

* * *

_Sam's POV_

She hadn't texted me back. I waited for hours; six hours, to be exact. Just when I was really starting to like her; just when I was ready to share with her my favorite thing about La Push, she doesn't text me back.

Well, that was just great.

This girl had me so crazy. I hadn't thought of Emily in days. I hadn't felt the pain of my broken imprint for even longer than that. I'd done a complete one-eighty, all because of this gorgeous girl who was supposed to be my enemy. It was the best feeling in the world.

Even better than imprinting.

But she hadn't texted me back. I was watching TV at nearly two in the morning when my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Sam?" I got goosebumps when I heard her voice.

"Oh… hey, what's up?"

"I am so sorry I didn't text you. I fell asleep and then I woke up an it was five minutes to two." She sounded so frantic. "But um… my parents are at the main house… is it too late to show me your surprise?"

I smiled. "Yes, absolutely. I'll meet you at the border."

"Okay, good. I can't wait." I could hear the grin in her voice. As soon as I hung up, I dashed to my room, grabbed a duffle bag of stuff I'd prepared, and rushed out the door.

She looked so cute. I mean really cute. She'd obviously just woken up and left, because she wore a tank top and pajama bottoms and a hoodie. Her hair was swept up in a messy ponytail, her bangs hanging in her face. She waved at me as I got out of the car and approached her.

"Hey," she said. "I just ran here so I wouldn't have to leave my car."

"That's cool." I hesitated, then gave her an awkward, gentle side–hug. "So, you ready?"

"Yes! Let's go!" she said excitedly. I opened and shut the car door for her, got in the car, and we took off.

We drove towards the forest, singing along with the radio. Renesmee had the most beautiful voice. A couple times, I turned the radio down just a little on purpose, so I could hear her better. She slapped my hand as I reached for the volume dial again.

"Why do you keep turning it down?" she asked, laughing.

"Just… I like listening to you, I guess," I confessed. "You have a really pretty voice."

"Oh," she blushed. "Thank you. You have a really pretty voice too."

I chuckled at that. "If you say so."

I stopped when we got near the forest.

"This is where we get out," I told her. "We walk from here." I let her out and got the duffle bag from the backseat, slinging it over my shoulder.

We didn't have far to walk. Just to a little spot I'd found quite some time ago, up on the cliffs. Renesmee blushed when I put my hand on her lower back to help her over a fallen log.

"So, will your parents kill us if they find out?" I asked as we walked.

"Nah," she replied. "I'll get grounded at the most. No big."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah. They'd probably chase you down and beat you to a bloody pulp, but I don't think they'd kill you."

"Aha… You're joking, right?" She just smiled and walked ahead of me. "Right? Renesmee, you were kidding, weren't you?"

She giggled cutely. "Relax. Yes, I was kidding." She walked back to me, looking me in the eyes. "I would never let them hurt you."

Those eyes were _never_ that pretty on Bella.

_Damn, do I wanna kiss you right now…_

"Shall we keep going?" she said softly. I nodded and we continued.

I had butterflies. How was this happening? Just a few weeks ago, I hated her. You wouldn't have caught me near her if she were the last girl on the planet.

But now… now it was like she was a magnet and I was a helpless paper clip. I couldn't help but be near her. It was almost like imprinting. Only, instead of not having a choice and _needing_ to be with her all the time, I _did_ have a choice, but I _wanted_ to be with her all the time. I didn't feel pain when she was away from me, but I wanted her with me anyways. I didn't feel as though I was going to die if she ever left, but still, I wanted her to stay forever.

My palms were sweating again as I thought about how beautiful she was. The way her hips swayed when she walked, how she looked when she was confused, how she loved making people happy, but at the same time, wasn't afraid to put someone in their place.

She squealed as she tripped over a branch.

_God, she's even beautiful when she trips._

"Are you okay?" I asked, helping her up. She nodded.

Our hands swung closely to each other as we walked, and without thinking, I took hers in mine. She seemed startled at first, but blushed and allowed me to hold her hand until we got to my special place.

"The cliffs?" Renesmee asked. "But I've been up to the cliffs plenty of times."

"You ever been in this exact spot?"

"Well, no."

"Okay then. Besides, that's not all there is." I pulled her along behind me, toward what appeared to be just another huge wall of rock.

"Sam, this is just another huge wall of rock."

"No, it's not." I let her hand go and walked over to a boulder that rested next to the wall. I put the duffle bag down, gripped the boulder, and pulled it aside with little difficulty (thank you, shape shifter muscles). Behind it was an opening, almost like a door, just big enough for me to fit through. I motioned for Renesmee to join me.

"In there?" she asked.

"Yeah. There's a space the size of like, a bedroom in there, no lie. I found it years ago, when I was a kid. I know, it's kinda lame. A grown man with a hideout. But it's actually quite nice to have."

"I don't think it's lame at all."

"You don't?" Renesmee shook her head. "Well, then… wanna check it out?"

"Hell yeah!" She got down on her knees and crawled through. I followed her, pushing the duffel bag in front of me. When I got through, she was standing up in the cave, looking around at everything I kept in it. I had old things, like a stack of old comic books and notebooks I used to write short stories in, and new stuff, like books, a battery operated radio, a couple battery operated lamps, and a couple pillows.

"Wow…"

"You like it?"

"I love it! It's amazing…" She held up her phone. "I even get great service in here! This is bitchin'!"

"Bitchin'?" I repeated.

"Oh, yeah, that's my new word," she explained, seeming embarrassed. "I use new words all the time."

"Ah, I see. Should we sit?"

"Oh. Sure."

I dug a couple blankets out of the duffel bag and laid them down on the floor of the cave.

"So, do you have like, parties here or whatever?" she asked as I was gathering the pillows for comfort.

"No," I chuckled. "This is a special place for me. I don't bring just anyone here."

"Have you… brought anyone here before?"

"Uh, just once."

"Oh. Leah? Emily? Or a different girl, maybe?"

I sat down on the blankets and looked up at her. "No. Actually, I've only ever brought one of the guys here."

Her eyebrows flew up.

"Nothing happened!" I said, quickly realizing what she might think. "It was Jacob. After his mom died. He was just a little kid, like, five or six. He ran away from home when his dad told him. He didn't understand why his mom had to leave him, and when I found him in the forest, crying against a tree, I wanted to make him feel better. So I brought him here, let him cry, told him his mom was in heaven, and showed him all my cool stuff. It calmed him down, and then I brought him home."

Renesmee sat down next to me. "That's so sweet, Sam. Were you and Jake really close as kids?"

"Yeah, for a long time. After that day, I sort of took on the responsibility of being his big brother. But when I go into high school and started dating Leah, we got more and more distant. I regret that so much. I must've blown him off to be with Leah a thousand times. I don't blame him for being bitter when he got older. But we're pretty close again now, so it all worked out."

We were silent for a while. I hadn't noticed, but Renesmee had scooted closer to me while I talked. She hugged her knees to her chest and leaned on me a little bit. She seemed to be staring off into nowhere.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. She took my hand and suddenly I was seeing images of myself from a long time ago, being angry, bitter, and cold toward Renesmee. Then they changed to more recent memories, like the night of the wedding, hanging out together, and just a while ago, when I'd held her hand.

"Yeah," I said. "I guess I've changed a lot, huh? But it's a good change, right? Since I've been spending more time with you, I'm so much more… open-minded. Y'know?"

_Yes,_ I felt her contentment and heard her voice in my head while she still held my hand. _I like this change. It's nice._

She stopped talking and sending me images, but we left our hands the way they were. I can't tell you how long we sat there in that cave, but in that time, I felt more at peace than I ever have in my life. With her next to me in that moment, I felt like nothing could possibly go wrong.

Which really should've been a red flag that something was _definitely_ going to go wrong.

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

It was so romantic. I was snuggled up to the man of my dreams in a cute little hidden cave where no one could find us. There was no place I would've rather been than right there with Sam.

His hand was so warm. And… sweaty? He must've been nervous to be with me. What an elating feeling, to have someone be nervous around you. And I was just as nervous, shaking as I grabbed his hand to show him what I was thinking.

Without sending him any images, I thought about what my parents would say if they knew where I was.

_"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what do you think you're doing? Get your butt home __**now**__." _That would be my mother.

_"Ren, how could you worry us like that? If you really wanted to go with Sam, you could've talked to us and we could've worked something out for the weekend. I want you to be happy, Sweetness, but don't you think you should be a bit more responsible?"_ Dad.

But if they found out (which, hopefully, they wouldn't), any punishment I could've possibly received would've been worth that moment.

I tilted my head up to say so, and saw that he was watching me with a soft smile on his lips. I found myself unable to speak, entranced by they way he was looking at me.

He slowly leaned down toward me.

_Oh my God,_ I thought. _He's not. Is he?_

Our noses touched.

_He is… he's gonna kiss me! Oh, God, how did we get here so quickly? My first kiss… with Sam! What do I do? I've never kissed anyone before. I don't know what to do! I'm so nervous…_

And that nervousness made me so unsure of myself, I subconsciously turned my head at the last second, and as his lips came down to meet mine, they instead met my cheek.

* * *

**Oh. My. God. What's gonna happen next? ? ? Why did Renesmee move? Will Sam ever kiss her? Will they ever be together, happily? Join us next time, for Chapter 18 and find out! **

**P.S.: If you leave Schnarf a nice review, she just might reply to it… Much love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	18. She Always Picks the Worst Times

**Don't kill me. I know it's been a while. Sorry, readers! I've been working on another project. But here y'go! : )**

**Disclaimer:**** Do I even need to say it anymore?**

* * *

**18. She Always Picks the Worst Times**

_Sam's POV_

She moved. Ever since we got into the cave, I'd been working up the courage to either tell her how I felt about her, or kiss her. And I chose to kiss her. I'd finally convinced myself to just go for it, and at first she seemed so willing.

Then. She. Moved. I kissed her cheek instead.

_But… why? She likes me, right? God, this is so high school._

I pulled away after a couple seconds, feeling very foolish. Perhaps I misread the signs? Did she not want me to kiss her? I felt like such an idiot…

Desperate for a way out of the awkwardness, I checked my watch. We'd been in there a lot longer than I thought. It was nearly six in the morning. I cleared my throat.

"I should probably get you home," I said quietly, not looking at her. I stood to my feet, gathering the pillows and putting them back where I got them.

"Oh… okay," Renesmee mumbled. I didn't say anything when she crawled out thought the tunnel without me.

She was leaning against a tree when I got out. She faced away from me and didn't respond when I walked past her and forward into the forest.

* * *

The entire ride home was silent. You could've cut the tension with a knife. I still wanted to be a gentleman, so I opened and closed her door again when we got to her house.

And then we just stood there. Silently. Awkwardly. Torturously.

"I'm sorry," I finally whispered. She looked at me curiously.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked. "I'm the one who moved—"

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have assumed that you'd wanna kiss me—"

"But I _did_ wanna kiss you." I froze.

"Y-you did?"

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes! Of course I wanted to kiss you! I like you. A lot. Like, _a_ _lot._ I have for as long as I can remember."

"But… when I tried to kiss you…"

"I moved because I was nervous. I've never kissed anyone before, and believe me, Sam, I would love to have my first kiss with you, but…"

"But…?"

"As much as I like you, I don't feel like I know you well enough. And with you just getting out of this crazy relationship…"

"Renesmee—"

"Don't get me wrong, Sam, I want to be with you. And we _can_ be together. I just think we should get to know each other more before we really get into anything serious, y'know?"

I sighed, understanding. "Yeah. If that's what you want."

She smiled her smile at me while she toyed with my shirtsleeve. "Thank you, Sam. But you have to go," she added quickly. "My mom and dad will be home soon and I have to pretend I've been sleeping this whole time."

"Oh. Okay. Well, um, do you think I could maybe come over tomorrow? Just to hang out? Like… a date, here?"

"Yes, of course! My parents won't mind, I think. I get home from work at five-thirty. If you want, you can have Seth drop you off or something and we can ride back here together."

"That sounds great," I said. "But only if I get to drive the 'Stang."

"Deal," Renesmee laughed. "So, see you tomorrow morning, too?"

"Of course."

She grasped the collar of my shirt and pulled me down to her. Her nose touched mine before she placed her lips on my cheek.

"Goodnight, Sam," she whispered.

"Goodnight."

I waited until she was safely inside before I walked dazedly back to my car and left. Somehow, despite that all I could see was her face the rest of that night, I made it safely home.

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

I'd just settled into bed when my parents entered the house. I quickly eased my breathing and filled my head with nonsense to give off the illusion that I was dreaming, lest my father decide to check.

He came in to check on me, kissing me on the cheek. I stirred, for effect, and he left.

About an hour later, I had to be up for work.

"My God, Renesmee, you look like hell. Have you slept at all?" Uma asked me when I got in to work.

"Fuck no," I said. I went straight to the coffee machine and made myself a white chocolate mocha, triple espresso.

"Uh, can we do that?" Uma asked as she began checking the supplies for refills. I sighed, exasperated.

"If Tracy gets mad, she can take it out of my check. I don't care, I need coffee." I leaned against the counter and chugged my mocha as fast as I could without burning my throat.

"What did you do?"

"I was… with Sam."

She paused. "Sam… that cute guy from a couple days ago?"

"Yeah, that one." After that first day when Uma tried to hit on him, she began to understand that I liked him, and she eventually backed off.

Uma smirked and raised an eyebrow. "What did you guys do?"

"Nothing. Just hung out. In a cave."

She chuckled. "A cave? You're kidding, right? Is he like, a Neanderthal or something?"

"Don't laugh. It was romantic. And did he look like a Neanderthal to you?"

"No. I was joking, and you know it."

"I know… he did try to kiss me though."

Uma nearly dropped the whipped cream dispenser she was refilling. "He did? Wait. You say he _tried_ to kiss you?"

"Mh-hm." I finished off my mocha and made myself another.

"So that means… you didn't let him?"

"Nope… worst mistake I've ever made in my life."

It's true. The more I thought about it, the worse it sounded. The more I thought about it, the more I wish I would've just kissed him. I felt so stupid. But I said we should get to know each other, and I would stick to that.

"Well, why didn't you kiss him?" Uma pressed. "He's a total babe, and you like him, right?"

"Yeah… but… I've never kissed anyone before and I got nervous, okay?"

Uma started to laugh, but covered it with a cough when I glared at her.

"Oh, how sad," she said, looking away from me as I glared. "So, are you together, or what?"

"Um… kinda. We're just taking it easy right now. He's fresh out of a crazy relationship with his psycho ex-girlfriend, I've never even bee in a relationship before. We don't wanna ruin anything by rushing too much, y'know?"

"Uh-huh…" Uma seemed slightly confused. "So is he your boyfriend or not?"

"I… I think so. I mean, I hope he is… or wants to be—"

"Who wants to be what?" I jumped when I heard his voice behind me. I turned to face him, my hand over my heart.

"Sam! Don't! You can't just sneak up on me like that. I'm a surprisingly fragile person."

He chuckled. "Sorry, babe." He leaned down and pecked me on the cheek. I blushed furiously.

_He called me babe… and kissed my cheek…_

"Got time to have a short breakfast with me?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe for a couple minutes." I looked at Uma, who was watching us intently, with a grin on her face.

"Oh, yeah, I'll cover for a bit," she said. "I'll go get the usual. You go ahead, Ren. Spend time with your _boyfriend_."

I blushed even more. Sam just laughed, taking my hand and leading me to the table.

"Boyfriend, huh?" he said, smiling. "Is that what you're telling people?"

"Sh-should I not be? I didn't even mean to. Uma's just crazy," I said in a rush.

"No, no, I just meant that we should get our story straight," Sam said as we sat down. "I mean, I don't want you to tell people you're my girlfriend and then me tell people something different and then you hear from someone else that I supposedly don't like you, or whatever."

"Yeah, I get it."

"So… what are we, exactly?" he asked, starting to play with my hand that still rested in his.

"Well, uh… I guess we're kinda together, aren't we?"

"Uh-huh. And?"

"And… we really like each other."

"A lot." He smiled sweetly as he said this.

"Yes, a lot. So… I guess… you're my 'not-serious-yet-but-totally-working-on-it' boyfriend. If that's cool with you, I mean."

He started laughing, and I feared I had sounded stupid.

"What?" I asked. "Did I say something dumb?"

"No," he said. "It's just that, I feel like I'm back in high school. I had this exact same conversation with Leah when we started dating."

And with that simple observation, I suddenly felt inadequate. "Oh," I mumbled, pulling my hand away and placing it simply in my lap. He seemed to realize immediately what made me so uncomfortable.

"I didn't mean… I just… I wasn't trying to make it sound like I was comparing you with her. I was just saying…" he reached over and pulled my hand back, holding it tightly.

"Renesmee, I like you. A lot," Sam said, his deep chocolate orbs meeting mine. "And even with everything that's going on right now, you're the only girl I'm going to let myself focus on."

"Not even Emily?" I asked, feeling slightly insecure.

"Not even Emily. I don't know how you and me got to this place, but I like what we have now. I wanna keep it."

I smiled and nodded. Uma brought Sam his food and soon after, people began flooding in. I hated having to leave Sam, but it was just me and Uma that day, and she couldn't serve the amount of people coming in by herself. I made Sam promise to say goodbye before he left for work, and busied myself bringing drinks and taking orders. Paul and Rachel came in with the kids for breakfast, but I didn't serve them. They did say hi, though.

I'd just finished an order behind the counter when Sam found me.

"I'm gonna take off, okay?" he said, handing me money for his food. I put in the register and nodded.

"Okay. Still on for tonight?"

"Yeah. I'll go home after work, drop off my car and have Seth bring me back here."

"So you can drive the 'Stang?" I asked, smiling.

"Yup." He leaned down and kissed my nose over the counter, then my forehead. He was about to kiss my cheek when I pulled away, glaring past him. He looked confused and turned around, facing the problem. Sam held my hand tight.

She smiled her deceiving smile, and I let a low snarl rip through my throat.

"You always pick the worst times to show up, don't you?"

* * *

**There you have it. : ) So tell me what you think! Do you guys think Sam is too mushy? I kinda do, but at the same time, I LOVE IT! !**

**So this new project… It's an Embry/Jane fic. I'm gonna get at least three chapters typed up before I post anything, but I'm so into it, I don't think it'll take that long to get posted. So be on the lookout for Diary of Jane, by me! I'll let you guys know when it's officially posted. I'd love it if you read it. I'd also love it if you reviewed this chapter… Much love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	19. They're Both Bitter

**Hello, all. : ) Here's the next Chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**** I think I've made my point by now. That and I have no more witty ways to disclaim Twilight. I'm witted out. But I should say that I don't own any lyrics, either. They belong to Sia and Paramore.**

* * *

**19. They're Both Bitter.**

_Renesmee's POV_

_He leaned down and kissed my nose over the counter, then my forehead. He was about to kiss my cheek when I pulled away, glaring past him. He looked confused and turned around, facing the problem. Sam held my hand tight._

_She smiled her deceiving smile, and I let a low snarl rip through my throat._

_"You always pick the worst times to show up, don't you?"_

"What can I say?" Emily stood in front of us, hands on her hips, looking especially evil. "God sent me to piss the world off."

"Oh, how original, Slim Shady," I spat. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't come in for some lunch?" she grinned maliciously. "I think I'll sit over here, if you don't mind." She sauntered over to a table… on my side of the restaurant.

"The nerve of her, coming in here—"

"Calm down, Ren," Sam said.

"There is no doubt in my mind that she came back here looking to see if you're miserable yet—"

"But I'm not miserable—"

"Kiss me," I said.

"What? But you said—"

"I know what I said!" I hissed. I didn't care anymore. "Forget what I said, just kiss me!"

Sam smirked a bit. "You won't move this time?"

I smirked back. "If you don't kiss me right now, Sam Uley, you never will."

He immediately leaned down over the counter and pressed his lips against mine. They were so soft… The man knew how to use Chapstick, that was a plus. It was a short kiss, yes, and not exactly as romantic as I'd pictured my first kiss to be, but nonetheless, I was on cloud nine. It was the perfect kiss. Perfect because it was the first kiss with the person I love, and that is always, a perfect kiss.

Also perfect because when we pulled away, I noticed Emily, who was facing us at her table, glaring at me.

_That'll show her,_ I thought.

"So, uh…" Sam was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "I'll see you after work."

I nodded. He walked out in a kind of daze. I hoped it was as perfect for him as it was for me.

"So." I all but skipped my way over to Emily's table. "What can I get you today?"

"You can get me a hazelnut coffee, a stack of pancakes, some low fat syrup, and an explanation as to why you were kissing my fiancé."

"Aha!" I jabbed a finger in her direction. "I knew it. You still want him. You're not over him at all, are you? And that's why you just keep coming back." I leaned over and got in her face. "You're like fucking Jason, or something."

"Look here, you little—"

"No, _you_ look here. Sam and I are together now. I love him. You have no place in his life anymore, except the place of the bitch who fucked him over for eight years. You're just bitter."

She glared daggers at me. "You gonna get me my food or not?"

I stared at her, then put on a plastic smile. "Sure," I said sweetly as could be to the person I hated the most. "I'll be right back with that coffee."

"Ex?" Uma asked as I stomped behind the register.

"Yes." I tacked her order to the cook's wall and got busy making coffee.

"Spit in it," Uma said.

"What?"

"Spit. In. The. Coffee. Cameron does it when customers piss him off. He told me so himself."

I stared at her in disbelief. "S-spit? B-b-but, I thought we were so sanitary… That's disgusting!"

"Here, give it to me, I'll do it," Uma offered, trying to take the cup from me.

"No!" I hissed. "Gross!"

_You're not even normal in the vampire world. You're only half human. You're just a freak all over, aren't you?_

Emily's voice rang in my head.

_What makes you think he'd want you? You're half vampire, half human. He hates you._

_You gonna get me my food or not?_

I thrust the cup into Uma's hands. "Hawk up the hugest lugie you can manage."

I couldn't wait to bring that bitch her coffee.

* * *

_Sam's POV_

This girl would be the death of me.

She let me kiss her. Sure, it was totally to piss Emily off, but I didn't care. It was perfect.

I went throughout my workday with a never-ending smile plastered on my face.

"You like lookin' at dead bodies?" asked my partner, Leslie, as we took photos of the latest corpse.

"Well, this one is quite attractive," I joked. "Nah, I'm just… having a really good day."

I really did feel like I was back in high school. Finally finding that one girl who wants to go out with you even though you're covered in scars from nasty pimples and blemishes; even though you think you're so cool, when really you're a total idiot; even though you really don't deserve her at all, and there's thousands of guys who probably deserve her way more than you do, but she chose you anyways.

* * *

I was definitely driving over the speed limit on the way back to Seth's place. I said a quick hello to him as he sat on the couch watching some cop show, then bolted upstairs to change out of my work clothes. I threw on a long-sleeved, black button-up shirt and some dark blue jeans and practically jumped down the stairs.

"Seth! I need a ride. Can you hook me up?" I asked.

"Sam… you have a car."

"I know but I'm not driving it." He looked at me, confused. "I'm meeting Renesmee at the Café and we're going to her place. I gets to drive a Mustang," I added with a grin.

Seth smirked and opened his mouth to say something, probably something smart-alecky.

"Shut up and drive me to the Café, fool," I said, heading for the door. "I gotta go see my _girlfriend_."

Seth laughed and followed me out the door.

I entered the Café just as Renesmee was taking off her work apron.

"Hey," she said, smiling. I dipped down and kissed her forehead. I wanted to kiss her lips so bad, but I wasn't sure if it was still okay. I mean, the first time was totally to make Emily jealous. What if I kissed her again and she got mad? What if she felt violated? What if she—

"Really? That's it?" she said. She pulled me down and pressed our lips together once again.

"Gross. Get a room, lovers," Uma joked as she passed us. We said goodbye to her and left, making our way to Renesmee's car in the parking lot. She handed me her keys and it felt like my birthday.

"So how did it go with Emily after I left?" I asked on the way to her house. She smiled smugly.

"It was quite satisfactory, I must say."

I looked over at her suspiciously. "What did you to her, Ren?"

"_I_ didn't do anything… but Uma hawked a massive lugie in her coffee."

"…Sick… Did she drink it?"

"Ohhhh, yeah. I felt better after that."

I couldn't help but laugh. I kept one arm on the wheel and draped my other arm around her shoulders. "You are the most amazing girl in the world, do you know that?" She blushed.

We got to her house a while later and were greeted at the door by A friendly Edward and a cold Bella (no pun intended).

"Hello, Sam," Edward greeted me. "Nice to see you again." We shook hands and for once, his cold touch didn't seem so repulsive; maybe because I had a thing for his daughter now and I was willing to look past everything else for her. Bella sat on the kitchen counter, arms crossed, not looking at me.

"Hey Bella," I called. I heard her scoff, but got no greeting. I didn't quite understand. When I had come to pick Renesmee up for the wedding, she seemed cheerful. Why was she so pissed off now? I looked at Renesmee, who just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, time for you to go," she said, pushing her parents out the door.

"The fridge is fully stocked," Edward said, clinging to the door. "There's coffee, soda, juice, milk—"

"Goodbye, Dad." Renesmee managed to pry his fingers off the doorframe and slammed the door behind them. She turned to me, smiling. "Hello, hot guy alone with me in my house."

I scooped her up in my arms and we made our way to the couch, falling onto it together. We wrapped ourselves up in each other and just laid there.

"I'm sure Daniela was dying to hear about our date, huh?" I asked.

"I didn't tell her."

"Why not?"

"Didn't get a chance. She skipped to spend the day with Seth."

"As if they don't spend enough time together already."

"I know. They're so in love. It's so cute."

She buried her head in the crook of my neck. I wondered if we could ever be like that. Could I ever fall in love with her?

She started to hum something; a song I hadn't heard before.

"What are you humming?" I asked.

"It's a song by Sia," she said quietly, before beginning to hum again.

"You should sing it… out loud. I love hearing you sing."

She stopped humming and raised her head to look at me. She smiled and placed a soft kiss on my lips, then laid her head back down. She softly began to sing…

_My Love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind_

_My Love, you have found peace_

_You were searching for relief_

_You gave it all, into the call_

_You gave all you had, and now I am whole…_

Renesmee made me an amazing enchilada dinner, and Oreo cheesecake for dessert. I offered to help, but she wouldn't have that. She wanted to be a proper hostess.

"You should open up your own restaurant," I told her as we migrated to her room. She laughed.

"Yeah right. I could never run a business."

"What do you wanna do, then? Future-wise."

"It's stupid…" We ended up laying on her bed together. Renesmee leaned over and turned on her iPod, which started playing the song she was singing earlier.

_My Love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind_

_My Heart, look what you can do_

_I am mending; I'll be with you…_

"I bet it's not stupid," I told her, trying to pry it out of her. "Tell me. What do you wanna be?"

"Well… I wanna be a singer," she said quietly. "A rock star, an actress, an idol. I wanna be famous."

"That's not stupid," I said, smiling down at her. "I think that's really cool. You should go for it."

Renesmee sighed. "I can't. I don't age anymore. What's gonna happen when I'm fifty? Or will I fake an early death just before I turn thirty, then go into hiding until everyone who knows who I am is dead? It's impossible."

"Oh yeah… but you'll always have the hobby. Any other ideas?"

"Nope. That's it."

"That's it?" I asked, skeptically. "What will you do for the rest of your life?"

"My other dream; it's just not really a job, per say. I'd like to be a housewife."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There aren't enough housewives these days. Ever since the women's rights movements and whatnot, all the women are all like, 'I'm a free woman! Don't stunt my growth as an American! I will not stay in the home! I have a right to work!' And they all think that just because they _can_ work, they _have _to work or something, just to prove their free women."

"But you want to be a housewife. Cute."

"Yeah. I always figured I'd settle down with some vampire or half-breed, bear him children, and stay home and raise them while my, hopefully 'vegetarian' husband worked to support us. I love kids, so I think I would be quite content."

I frowned as she explained this. "Does it… does it _have_ to be a vampire or half-breed?" Not that I was saying I wanted to get married and shack up with her right then and there, but if it ever came to that, I wanted to know if I was eligible for the job. She giggled.

"No, I suppose it could be any kind of supernatural. Shape shifters included."

"Oh, lovely."

"Why? Planning on knocking me up soon?"

"God, I hope not."

We laid in silence for quite some time, I teased her hair and she played with the buttons on my shirt. She sang again, when a Paramore song played on her iPod.

_If I let you love me, be the one adored_

_Would you go all the way_

_To be the one I'm looking for?_

"Hey, what's with Bella?" I asked, pulling her up so she laid on top of me. She rolled her eyes again. "Does she hate me now, or something?"

"She's just bitter. Just like Emily. Y'know, she's really not as great as everyone thinks, either."

"How so?"

"She wanted me and Jacob to be together so bad… She hates Leah, y'know."

"Yeah, we all guessed that."

"Well, she had this idea that I would be in love with Jacob when I grew up and he would choose me over Leah, but he didn't. He fought the imprint and so did I, but I never told mom that I fought it too. So then she had this elaborate plan that I would steal Jacob from Leah. She's been trying to get me to do it for a year now, but I kept saying no. Now she's mad because I'm with you and she knows I'm not interested in Jacob."

"Why does she want you with him so badly?" I asked.

"I think she's still in love with him," Renesmee said, tracing patterns on my neck. "She loves him still and would do anything to keep him around. By getting us together, she can keep him close. She's trying to make it so that she can have both my dad _and_ Jacob by living a life with him, through me. She can be so totally selfish sometimes, then other times, she's the best mom in the world."

"So she doesn't hate me?"

"No," Renesmee said. "She doesn't hate you. She hates the fact that I'm _with_ you. But that's just something she's gonna have to get used to, because I don't want this to end any time soon."

I smiled and brought her face down to kiss her as another Paramore song played.

"Me either."

_This heart, it beats_

_Beats for only you_

_My heart is yours…_

* * *

**Sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter. Personally, I'm not too proud of their first kissing scene, but I was getting so damn bored, I just wanted to get the ball rolling, y'know? So it happened the way it happened. **

**Also, there's a poll on my profile regarding the new title for this fic. I couldn't decide on my own, so I'm asking for your help! Please vote! You can also vote to keep the current title if, for whatever reason, you've become attached to it.**

**Lemme know watcha think! Much love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	20. Coworkers, Of Sorts

**Another chapter for my readers. : ) This one's very short, but enjoy.**

* * *

**20. Co-workers, Of Sorts**

"What makes you think I would help you?" The scarred woman asked as she leaned against a tree behind her.

"Because you and I want the same thing," Bella told her. "We both want Sam away from my daughter and, although for different reasons, we both want Jacob away from Leah… why exactly _do _you want Jacob and Leah separated?"

Emily clenched her fists. "Because I'm not finished ruining her life yet."

Bella shrugged. She had to get back to the main house soon. Edward was under the impression that she was hunting, and she would, as soon as she figured out how to fix this.

"Whatever."

"And how exactly do you plan on making all this happen?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure yet. But we'll figure something out. I am so tired of that… that… bitch, parading around with Jacob like she owns him," Bella ranted, beginning to pace. "But she doesn't. Jacob and Renesmee belong together. He imprinted on her; that means their soul mates. Jacob belongs to us. To Nessie." Under her breath, she added, "He belongs to _me_."

"You seemed so happy for them at their wedding."

"Of course I did," Bella snapped. "You don't go to a wedding all pissed of because you hate the bride."

Emily scoffed. "I did."

"Well, that's you."

"So basically, we're going to sabotage two relationships for our own selfish purposes?"

"Oh, stop acting like you weren't already thinking about it yourself."

Emily glared. "I may or may not have been."

"But think. If we work together, we have so much of a better chance. This could actually work really well."

"True." Emily thought for a moment. "Alright then. I'll work with you."

"Great!" Bella reached a cold hand out to her. "So we're co-workers of sorts."

Emily took her hand and shook it, shivering a bit when they touched. "Pleasure to be working with you."

Bella gave an evil smirk. "Charmed."

* * *

**-gasp- Oh, my… We all knew they were evil…**

**I was gonna write more, but I thought I'd keep this chapter short and sweet… minus the sweet. I have much planned for future chapters… -laughs maliciously- Soooo, feel free to vent your frustrations in a review. **

**I will be posting the first chapter of my newest fic, Diary Of Jane, today. It's an Embry/Jane fic. Check it out, eh?**

**Also, don't forget to vote for the new Title for this fic on my profile! Also, if you have any other ideas for a nice title for this fic, let me know and I might add it to the poll! Much love!**

**~Schanrf~**


	21. Blood Lust

_**Guess who's back…. Back again…. Schnarf is back… tell your Sam/Renesmee supporting friends…**_

**OH MY GOD I MISSED YOU GUYS! Did you miss Schnarf, too? I got my own laptop now, so there should be no more problems with losing files and whatnot. Yay, right?**

**So this is my first real attempt at publishing any smut-filled content. You have no idea how many lemons I had to read. I freaking **_**studied **_**for this, you guys. I even read… -gulp- some Jacob/Bella lemons. –tries not to throw up- So I hope you guys enjoy this, cuz I had to make some mad sacrifices to try and get this right. Chapter 22, coming soon.**

* * *

**21. (Blood) Lust**

_Renesmee's POV_

Sam and I had been together for almost two months now. We'd gone out together almost every night since the cave. Our relationship was the gossip of choice, between my family and their vampire friends ("Renesmee is seeing a _shape shifter_? And her parents are letting her?"); within the pack ("I thought Sam hated vampires… now he's _dating_ one?"); and with everyone else on the reservation ("Did you hear? Sam Uley's almost thirty and he's dating this cute little eighteen-year-old paleface girl. She's still in high school!"). Ha! If only they knew I was actually not even seven yet.

But we really didn't care. We shut out the unnecessary gossip.

Most people who knew about us were okay with it. The pack was shocked at first, but Jared told me once that they'd all gotten together just to talk about Sam and me and decided that they liked me way more than Emily.

My father approved of us. It took a couple weeks, but eventually he approved. He just didn't like us being alone together. But that's a dad thing I suppose. And I could totally understand why. When Sam and I were together, there was so much chemistry and intensity. If we were alone together for too long, we usually ended up making out, half-naked on someone's couch. Or floor. Or bed. Or wherever we happened to be at the moment. We really didn't care. But nevertheless, my father trusted him.

My mother was a completely different story. She hated the entire concept of Sam and I being together. Most of the time, she was totally normal. When he came around, she would shun him completely; totally pretending he wasn't even there. If the conversation ever turned to our relationship, she became quiet and withdrawn; almost bitter. When she did join the conversation, it was usually to give her input on how he wasn't good for me and how he would just leave me, the same way he left Emily. All she did was trash him, and I was so tired of it.

"Shut UP, Mother!" I cried one night when she'd taken it too far. "Just shut up! He's your friend, for Christ's sake! What happened to that?"

"Oh, please," she sneered. "That friendship went out the window when he started dating my daughter; someone else's imprint."

I sighed deeply. "Give it a rest, mom. It's never gonna happen. Jake's married now. And we're both happy. So leave it."

"I won't. Don't you see, Nessie? This isn't right. You and Jacob are meant to be together. That's how it's supposed to be. That's why he imprinted on you when you were a baby."

"And there lies the point Jake and I have been trying to make. I was a baby. That's not fair. I had no choice! This fate and imprinting thing is ridiculous. It's just wrong! Don't you think that everyone should have a choice in who they love for the rest of their lives? You and dad did."

"It's not the same. They are shapeshifters. It's part of their history. Imprinting is in their nature. And that's why Jake and Leah shouldn't be together; why you can't be with Sam. No matter how much you love him, no matter how much you think he loves you; Emily is his imprint. He'll always love her, and in the end, he'll always choose her over you."

By now, I was seething. I didn't understand how she could say those things right to my face. Did she not know what kind of person Emily was? And why was my dad just sitting there saying nothing?

"This isn't my battle to fight, Sweetness," he answered my thought.

Seriously? I shook it off and glared at my mother.

"Mother, she kicked him out of his own house when he broke up with her."

"It was a silly lover's quarrel," Mom scoffed. "They'll be over it soon and he'll be dumping you and moving back home."

"It's been _three_ _months_ since they broke up!"

"Oh, lovely. It shouldn't be too much longer then…"

"That's a lie!" I shouted. "Sam and I are happy together. He'd never leave me. He doesn't want to; he told me so himself."

My mother shook her head. "My poor daughter. Simple minded and stupid. I raised you to be smart and think with your head."

"Well I taught myself to think with my heart," I spat back. I turned on my heel and stomped toward the door that led to the garage.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mom questioned. "It's ten o clock at night. You've got school tomorrow."

"I'll go from Sam's and Seth's place."

"Nessie, if you think you can just walk out and go run to him—"

"I can and I will!"

"You can't just run away from this, Nessie! Being with him, denying what you are. You're not a human, Ness. Don't try so hard to be one for him."

"I'm not."

"Keep telling yourself that. You have to hunt sometime."

"Goodbye, mother." I stopped just as I reached the door and turned back to her. "And if you don't stop calling me that stupid nickname, so help me God, I will tell Jake and everyone about the 'accident' with the three hikers that Dad and I helped you clean up last month."

Her eyes widened and she closed her mouth. I took the opportunity and left.

As I climbed into my car and got on the road, I thought about what she'd said. I knew she was right. Since Sam and I had started getting more and more serious, I had been trying to be more… human. Hunting less, eating more normal foods, more than my parents had been trying to get me to eat. My family had invited me many times to hunt with them. I declined all but twice. I'd eaten only human food for almost three weeks now. And I hated to admit it, but…

I _was_ thirsty.

But I could handle it… right?

* * *

"Renesmee…?" Seth answered the door in just his boxers, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, Seth. I was wondering if I could crash here. I'd sleep at home, but my mom's a total bitch."

"Uh… yeah," he said, sleepily. "Sam's in my old room, if you wanna sleep up there."

He stepped aside to let me in. "What's up with Bella? Still not happy about you and Sam?" he asked as he led me upstairs.

"Of course. She's such a killjoy. I can't stand it."

"Don't worry, Renesmee," he said, stifling a yawn. "She'll come around. Once she realizes that you've made your choice, she'll have no choice but to accept it."

"Yeah, I suppose." Seth hugged me and said goodnight, leaving me in front of Sam's door. I knocked softly, but got no answer, so I slowly opened the door.

Sam was on his back, spread-eagled on the queen-sized bed, snoring lightly. I couldn't help but smile; he looked so cute. I crept in and closed the door. I stripped off my clothes as I made my way to him, leaving on just my tank top and panties. Sam took up the entire bed, so I had to move him over so I could lay down and cuddle up to him. He stirred a bit, seeming to notice that someone was next to him. He turned on his side, facing me, and subconsciously wrapped me up tightly in his arms, nuzzling my face, cutely. He mumbled in his sleep, only one coherent word.

"… 'Nesmee…"

Aww! He's dreaming about me!

I placed my hand on his chest.

_I'm here,_ I told him, sending my thoughts into his dreams.

"Hmm… Love… you…"

I froze. Did he really just say that?

_You… love me?_

"Mmhmm…"

Although Sam and I had been together for a while now, neither of us had worked up the courage to say the "L" word yet. I'd wanted to on so many occasions, but felt self-conscious. Now I knew he felt the same way.

_I… love you too, Sam._

I smiled to myself, feeling totally elated that he loved me, and eventually, fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

_Sam's POV_

It was the best dream I'd ever had. Renesmee and I had been in the middle of some intense love making, and I finally told her how I really felt.

I told her I loved her, and then she said it back.

I stretched awake and rolled out of bed. I spotted a sweatshirt that I immediately recognized as Renesmee's.

_What's that doing here?_ I wondered. I shrugged and threw on some pants and headed downstairs. I was greeted with the wonderful smell of waffles and bacon. _Did Seth stay home today?_

"That smells great, Seth. Since when can you coo—"

As I entered the kitchen, I saw that it wasn't Seth. Renesmee ran to me, jumping into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Good morning," she chirped, kissing me quickly. "I thought you were gonna sleep forever. I would have to throw away all this yummy food I made."

I laughed, sitting her on the kitchen counter and kissing her. My girl was here. What a great way to wake up. And she was so chipper. More chipper than usual. She was all giggly and whatnot…

"What are you doing here?" I asked as she hopped off the counter and returned to the bacon she was frying.

She turned to me, looking confused. "Oh… should I go?"

"No! No, no, I don't want you to go. I was just wondering… shouldn't you be at school? Or work, or somewhere?"

"Yeah. Called in sick. No big."

"When did you get here?"

"Last night," she answered simply. "My mom was being stupid, so I left. I thought my presence here might be more appreciated than it is at home right now." She smiled and I smiled back.

"So you were in my bed last night?" I approached her and hugged her from behind.

"Mm-hm."

"Huh… I finally had the perfect chance to completely ravage you, and there I was, sleeping. Shame."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll have other opportunities." She finished the bacon and turned to look up at me. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

I froze. _What? Did I…?_

"I-I do?"

"Yup." She ran her hands up my chest. "Do you remember what you said last night? In your dream, maybe?"

"Uh… well… maybe you could… refresh my memory?"

"You, uh… you told me you love me."

"Oh," So I had said it out loud. "Did I?" Renesmee nodded and bit her lip cutely.

"Were you for real?" she asked. "Is that really how you feel about me?"

"Well, I… uh…" I looked her in the eyes. "Yeah."

"Then… will you say it for me?"

I led her to the table and sat down, pulling her onto my lap. I took her face in my hands and brought it closer to mine. I could feel her lips just a whisper away from mine.

"I… love you, Renesmee." I kissed her briefly.

She smiled hugely, her eyes bright. She kissed me again, more boldly. "I love you too, Sammy."

"Aww," I said, all mushy-like. "I love it when you call me Sammy."

"I love it when you love it when I call you Sammy," she giggled.

"We are so disgusting," I told her, laughing.

"I know. It's kinda hot." She straddled my waist and nibbled on my bottom lip, running her hand along the waistband of my pants. She moaned into my mouth as our tongues collided.

"Sam," she moaned. "Let's go upstairs…"

"But… the food—"

"Sam…"

"We can eat later."

We stumbled back into the bedroom, hands all over each other, grabbing, caressing, squeezing, both of us repeating, "I love you, I love you," over and over. Toppling onto the bed, I ripped off her top and jean shorts, leaving her in her bra and panties, and latched onto her breast, nibbling lightly on her nipple through the fabric. She sighed and grasped my hair in her fingers. I lowered a hand to tease her through her panties and felt her, soaking wet.

I wondered how far we'd get this time before one of us decided to stop.

Renesmee kissed me just behind my ear while one hand gingerly crept into my sweats, gently squeezing my hard on. I trailed kisses up her neck, finally reaching her lips, and crushed my lips to hers. She moaned and began to slowly, teasingly, stroke my shaft. I retaliated, pulling her panties to the side and tickling her swollen nub. I slid one finger, then another into her, moving slowly, and she nibbled on a spot on my neck.

Both of us were breathing heavily as we sped up our ministrations. We hadn't gotten that far yet, and were both in the highest form of ecstasy. Renesmee was tightening around my fingers and I was so close—

"_Aahhh!" _

There was a sharp pain at my neck, and Renesmee moaned loudly. I pulled her away.

Her eyes were dark, almost black. Had they been like that this morning? Blood—_my _blood—was smeared on her mouth, and she looked at me with the most malicious smile.

"You taste… so good…"

My eyes widened in horror as she lunged at me again.

* * *

**I bet you all thought he screamed for a totally different reason. Naughty little monkeys. (tee hee!) Stay tuned to see what happens neeeeeexxttt…**

**Also: So pretty much no one has voted on a new title except, like, four people. So I'm probly gonna close the poll tomorrow. Which means that in a couple days, this fic will have a new name. I don't know how that works for the people who follow the fic. Idk if you have to find it and re-follow it, or what. So maybe once I let you know what the new title is, i dunno, write it down or whatever. Yeah.**

**For those of you also following Diary of Jane, expect Chapter Three up anywhere from later tonight to tomorrow evening. Much love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	22. No Possible Way This Could Go Badly

**So here's Chapter 22. Hope you like it. : )**

* * *

**22. No Possible Way This Could Go Badly**

_Sam's POV_

"Renesmee!" I yelled, trying to pull her off. "Renesmee, what are you doing?" I could almost feel the blood, the energy, leaving my body.

"Ren… Ren, _stop!_" I grabbed her by her arms and yanked her away. Her eyes were wide and she looked scared. She looked at my neck, at the bloody wound that was healing slower than usual (possibly because of the loss of blood) and began to shake terribly. She covered her mouth with her hand, then, feeling its wetness, pulled it away and saw my blood.

She screamed.

"Honey, calm down," I told her, gently. "It's okay; I'm okay." Tears formed in her eyes. I tried to pull her in again to hold her, but in a flash, she was out of my arms and pressed against the wall across the room, hyperventilating.

"Oh, my God," she breathed. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…"

She slid down the wall, curling into herself, shaking with sobs. I went to kneel by her side as she wiped the remainder of my blood from around her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm so sorry, Sam."

I took her face in my hands and rested my forehead against hers.

"Honey," I whispered softly. "It's okay."

"It's not okay, Sam. I h-h-hurt you! I didn't mean to, I swear! I bit down too hard. I couldn't help it; you just smelled so good and I—"

"Renesmee… when's the last time you fed?"

"How do you mean?" she sniffed. "We had dinner last night, that's what started the fight between me and my mother."

"Don't," I said sternly. "You know what I mean." She looked away from me, her eyes guilty.

"I don't know… a few weeks ago?" I was shocked. A few weeks? She hadn't hunted in a few weeks?

"_Weeks?"_

Renesmee cried harder. "I'm so sorry! I was just t-trying to be m-m-more human…"

"More… human?" Renesmee nodded. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Why in God's name would you wanna be more human?"

"Well… it's just… I know how much you hate vampires, and since I'm only half, I thought I could just live off of human food… for you…"

I sighed and kissed her deeply. "That's very thoughtful of you. But if I wanted someone who was more human, I would've dated a human. But I'm with you. Know what that means?"

She sniffed again.

"It means I don't care that you're a vampire. I love you. No matter what you are."

Renesmee chuckled a little. "We sound like a Lifetime movie."

I laughed with her. Then I began to think. She needed to feed. Should I take her hunting? I don't know what they do…

"So… do I need to take you outside, or something?" I asked. "Find you a nice bear, or what?"

"No, not really," she replied. "I just need something small for now, like a squirrel or a rabbit or something. I can go hunting with Aunt Rose later."

"Maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe—and I'm just throwing this out there as an option—maybe, just this once… I could let you…"

She looked shocked. "You're crazy! Hel-_lo!_ I just could've killed you! No way am I feeding from you."

"It was just a thought—"

"Yeah, a crazy one!"

I put my hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm just trying to help. It's either a little bit of blood from me, or a rabies infested squirrel. I'm pretty sure I'm cleaner than the squirrel. Plus… I've always kinda wondered what it's like…"

This was very true. As sick as I thought it was; people who were once human feeding on other people; It had always puzzled me. How did it feel? Did it hurt much? But Renesmee just curled further into herself, shaking her head.

"Ren," I said softly. "I'm giving you permission."

"The treaty says—"

"Y'know, this doesn't exactly have to be something we tell people," I whispered, smirking. I winked at her. "It can be our little secret. And besides, you know I'd do anything for you," I added before taking her face in my hands and bringing her lips to meet mine.

It took a bit of convincing, but she slowly lowered her lips to my neck.

"It's okay," I told her as I braced myself for the sharp pain of the bite.

I couldn't help but think, sarcastically, in the back of my mind;

_Oh, yeah, Sam, there's no possible way this could go badly._

* * *

_Third person POV_

Emily walked away from the house wearing her most malicious grin. She had gotten the call from Bella the previous night, informing her that Renesmee was with Sam, and asking her to find out what they were doing; try to find anything they might be doing that would make Edward forbid their relationship. She had arrived early that morning, peering through the window, watching Seth leave; watching the little leech make her way downstairs to cook, and seeing Sam come down after her and practically screw her in the kitchen.

Sure, she was being a total stalker. But whatever. Anything to keep that… _thing_ away from her imprint.

When the two went upstairs together without even touching the food, Emily knew she was on to something good. She took a chance, quietly entering through the front door and sneaking slowly up the stairs.

She'd only meant to record a bit of their little sexcapade, but what she'd captured on her phone's camcorder was so much better. She played it again once she was safely back in her car a couple blocks away from the house.

_Their hands down each other's pants; Renesmee nibbling on his neck; Sam screaming as Renesmee bit him, then her, lunging at him when he tried to pull her away…_

_Oh, yes,_ she thought, starting the car. _This is perfect._

She was halfway to the Cullen's cottage when she realized that she couldn't show the footage to Bella. Even if it could keep Renesmee away from Sam, Bella wouldn't personally risk putting her family in danger. She'd make Emily destroy her fantastic recording to prevent anyone finding out that her daughter broke the treaty.

She'd just turned around to go back to the reservation when Bella called her phone.

"God, it's like she _knows_," Emily muttered to herself before she accepted the call.

"Did you get anything?" the vampire asked, not giving Emily a chance to even say hello.

"I... no," Emily told her.

"Nothing? At all?" Bella asked again, frustrated.

"No," Emily lied. "They were… perfect frickin' angels. Kept their hands to themselves and whatnot."

"Dammit… We'll have to try harder."

"What makes you think this is our fault?" Emily frowned.

"We're not catching them at the right times, maybe. Maybe their hormones aren't that crazy today. Maybe she's on her fucking period. I don't fucking know."

"And why the hell am _I_ always doing everything? Why don't _you_ spy on them for once?"

"And say what to Edward? 'Oh, by the way, babe, I'm going out to spy on our daughter and her no good boyfriend so I can ruin their relationship. But promise you won't divorce me for being an evil mastermind, okay?' Yeah, that's a great idea," Bella snapped at her. "You do all the work because you don't have anyone to explain yourself to."

Emily scoffed. "Wait a minute, No good? Your homewrecking daughter's the one who's no good. Sam is plenty good. He's just stupid."

"Well, I agree with you there. Sam is stupid. However, I have to point out that my daughter is, in fact, _not_ a homewrecker, due to the fact that when she came into the picture, your home, my dear, was already wrecked… Are you sure you didn't get anything?" Bella added, sounding suspicious.

"No. Nothing."

"Hmm… well, keep snooping." And with that, Bella hung up. Emily exhaled in relief.

_Yes, I will definitely have to keep this to myself… Oh, the joys of ruining people's lives…_

* * *

**I'm actually pretty proud of the Emily part. It was an interesting bit to write. I think I quite enjoy writing from an evil point of view… **

**Also: In case you didn't notice, the title that won was Stuck On You (which is also one of my favorite Paramore songs.) I was actually really hoping that one won, cuz I feel like the song fits the story quite nicely. So that's the new title. Yay! Anyhoozle… Reviews = LOVE! So give me love! :D And much love to you all!**

**~Schnarf~**


	23. Well, THAT'S Not Awkward…

**Chapter 23: Well, That's Not Awkward…**

_Renesmee's POV_

I couldn't bring myself to do it. I mean, yeah, I was thirsty, and yeah, Sam tasted great. But after just a few seconds, I just had to stop. It made me sick. How crazy is that, huh? We decided to let it go and forget about it. Even though Sam wanted me to keep going. There was no scar, just what looked like a massive hickey.

_"He's climbin' in yo windows; he's snatchin' yo people up, tryna rape 'em so ya'll need to hide ya kids, hide ya wife…" _Sam sang loudly from the kitchen. My mother escaped to the basement while my father sat on the other side of the living room, watching us carefully. Sam had been at my house all day, listening to his iPod, singing at the top of his lungs, and eating all my food.

I loved him.

_"Hide ya kids, hide ya wife; hide ya kids, hide ya wife, and hide ya husbands, cuz they rapin' errbody out here…"_

He entered the living room with both arms full of food and sat down next to me on the couch.

"How many times are you gonna listen to that silly Bed Intruder song?" I asked him, giggling.

"What?" he asked loudly. I pulled out one of his earbuds.

"I said, I love you." I kissed him on the cheek. He handed me a bowl of bacon bits.

"Here y'go." I gave him a quizzical look. "What?"

"I… asked for an Iceberg lettuce salad with ranch and bacon bits…"

"Oh… I forgot the ranch…"

"And the lettuce!"

He left for the kitchen again, returning and placing a whole head of lettuce in my bowl and a bottle of ranch next to it. He grinned at me like a five year old, proud of his terrible finger painting.

"Y'know what's weird?" I said, picking up the lettuce.

"Huh?"

"That I keep inviting you over."

"Aww… sad face…" he said, his face falling. "How could you say such things?"

_"You gave me a bowl of bacon bits with no lettuce!"_

"Love me, or I'll tickle you." I playfully threw the lettuce at his face. He caught it, bit a chunk out of it, then screamed, _"Love me!"_ and lunged at me, poking my sides and making me laugh hysterically.

"Stop!" I squealed, stretching my legs outward to try to keep him away from me. It backfired when he grabbed my foot, removed my sock and tickled my foot with a piece of lettuce. He finally let go when I "accidentally" kicked him in the jaw.

"Jeez, I was kidding!" he joked, rubbing his jaw. "No need to get violent, babe. Y'know, I don't think this thing between me and you is gonna work if you're gonna be kicking me in the jaw when we play."

I scooted close to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I planted kisses all over his jawline.

"Better?"

"Mmm… much better." He kissed me deeply, caressing my bottom lip with his tongue. His hand was on my leg and traveling up to my thigh when my dad coughed to get our attention.

"Sorry," Sam said, not making eye contact with my dad. He was so cute when he was embarrassed. He pulled away, facing forward.

"Daddy… um… could you just give us a _little_ bit of privacy—"

"Nope."

"But—"

"Absolutely not. Not unless you plan on getting pregnant anytime soon."

"Oh, well, I brought a condom, so—"

_"Sam!"_ I cried, slapping his arm. Although he already appeared to be slapping himself mentally, knowing that was the least smartest thing he could've said in my dad's presence.

"Sam, don't you have to be getting home?" my father growled.

"No, I can stay a while long—"

_"Get outta here!"_

"Gone, man."

Sam shot up from the couch and I followed him to the front door.

"Y'know, you're kinda stupid," I told him, smiling.

"I can't help it," he said, cupping my cheek and leaning down to rest his forehead on mine. "I work at a crime lab. I'm almost a _genius_. It's just _you_. You make me stupid. It's your fault." He captured my lips briefly and opened the door to leave.

"You're not even gonna clean up the huge mess you've made in my kitchen, are you?" I teased.

"I think your dad would murder me if he saw my face again today. But I'll make you dinner tomorrow night if you clean it up for me." He gave me those puppy dog eyes, and I couldn't resist.

"I guess I'll have to practice, anyways, for after the wedding when I have to clean up after you and a bunch of kids." I heard my father shriek from the living room. You should've seen Sam's face as I shut the door on him. It was a mixture of shock, confusion, and sheer joy.

"So wait," I heard him call through the door. "Did you just agree to marry me? I don't quite remember asking, but if you're agreeing—"

"Goodbye, Sam," I answered, laughing as I walked back to the living room. My father was sitting up perfectly straight in the chair, jaw dropped, eyes wide.

"Wedding?" he cried. "Kids? I… _What?_ Where did that come from? You've been together two months and you're getting _married?_"

"Daddy, it was a joke." I smiled as I began to pick up the food on the coffee table. "But, if he asked me, I think I would say yes. So prepare yourself. It could happen." My phone buzzed in my pocket. I fished it out and stuck it between my ear and shoulder so I could pick up food.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I'm bored. Come entertain me," said the voice of Leah Clearwater.

"Where's Jacob? He can't possibly be working. It's Sunday."

"Oh, he's working, alright. The guy's the fucking boss and he can't even give himself a day off. So come entertain the pregnant lady!"

"Oh, stop acting like you're due next week. You're only four weeks, if that. You're not allowed to quite so demanding yet." Yes, Leah was pregnant. She'd found out the previous week, and after that, she seemed to think she could be even more bossy, like the pregnant women on TV. "I'll come over, but you have to promise to act like a normal person."

"Aww… okay. Hurry! I'm dying over here!"

She didn't wait for an answer and hung up. I worked fast to clean up the living room and kitchen, and was just leaving when my mother emerged from the basement.

"Mother," I said tightly, nodding my head in greeting.

"I noticed the wet dog smell fading, so I decided to resurface," she said, snarky as you please.

"How funny," I commented boldly. "that had it been Jacob visiting, you would've been all over him, shoving food in his face and begging him to stay longer."

"Now, now, ladies," my father soothed. "let's not—"

_"All over him?_ What exactly are you suggesting?"

"I'm _suggesting_, mother," I answered, with venom. "That every time Jacob comes around, you're all over him like a Texan on a Cowboys knick knack; that's what I'm suggesting."

"Oh, and what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Girls," Dad tried again. "Can we not—?"

"It means you're so _obviously_ not over him like you claim to be."

_"Really?"_ dad sighed, sounding tired.

"I am too over Jacob!" Mother shrieked.

"Oh! Oh, really? 'Oh, Jacooooooob! Can you come fix my caaaaarr?'" I whined, like my mom. "'It'll cost four hundred dollars? Ooohhhhhh, can't you fix it for freeeee? C'mon, Jaaakeeeeyyyyy! It's for meeee!'" I batted my eyes, sarcastically.

"Oh my God…" Dad muttered.

"And don't think I didn't hear it that one night when you called dad Jacob! You guys thought I was asleep, but no, oh no. I was very much awake, and I heard your little slip up. In fact, I heard every slip up you've ever made. All frickin seven of 'em!" I yelled the last part.

"I think this conversation is unnecessary—"

_"Quiet!"_ my mother and I yelled at him in unison. She turned back to me.

"That's none of your business," she hissed.

"Right. My mother being a total ho-bag is none of my business at all." I felt the sharp sting of my mother's hand across my cheek.

"You watch your tongue, little girl," she said, getting close to my face. "I brought you into this world, and if I want to, I can take you out, just as easily."

I scowled at her and turned away, heading back to the kitchen. Sam had left out almost a whole pizza, giving me a terrible idea I'd been entertaining since Mother reappeared. I picked up the pizza.

"Mom?" I said, innocently. I knew my father heard my thoughts. Why he did nothing, I'm not sure. Maybe the whole thing about Mom calling out Jacob's name instead of his really got to him. He was probably still bitter.

"What?" she turned to me. Before she realized what was happening, I smooshed the pizza over her head and on her face. She gasped and I bolted out of the house before she could retaliate.

* * *

"I'm here!" I called as I opened the door to the Jake and Leah's place. Leah sat on the couch, next to my aunt Rosalie. Jacob's sister, Rachel, was relaxing, spread out on the floor. "Now, why'd you need me? You've got two other people here."

"Oh, fine, girl-I-love-to-spoil. Go home then. Leave your poor Auntie Leah. See what piece of crap you get for your birthday in a couple months."

I laughed and sauntered over to them.

"That's right, you little bitch," Leah teased. "Sit your ass down."

I sat down next to Rachel, then leaned back to rest against her shoulder.

"So what's up, ladies?" I asked.

"Piggin' out, insulting each other, talkin' shit. The usual," Rachel told me.

"Sounds fun."

"Hey! Y'know what's something we haven't really talked about at all?" Rose asked, eyeing me. "Ren and Sam." I blushed furiously.

"Oh, we don't have to talk about us. Let's talk about the baby! How have you been, Lee?"

"Hush," Rachel ordered. "We're gonna talk about you and Sam. It's an interesting topic that we haven't fully covered yet. All you have to do is answer questions and tell us… well, everything."

I sighed, and then the questions flooded me.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Does he say he loves you?"

"What's it like, being with a guy who's twice your size?"

"Have you guys had your first fight yet? What was it about? Who apologized first?"

"Uhhh…" I tried to get my bearings. "Yes; Yes; He's only almost two feet taller than me and he hurts his neck a lot leaning down to kiss me; Yes, we fought over the TV, he apologized first."

Leah looked at me curiously. "You had your first fight… over the TV?"

I nodded. "He wanted to watch CSI and I wanted to watch Glee, and I was on my period and I got emotional and told him he didn't care about me and started crying, so he apologized, bought me some chocolates, and watched Glee with me."

"That is so cute!" Rachel squealed. "Paul doesn't do that for me… I'm gonna kick him when I get home."

"You got him trained yet?" Rosalie asked.

I smirked. "The other day, I said I could really go for a chalupa, and he just got up and left. He went all the way to Port Angeles to get me Taco Bell."

"Impressive," Leah said. "It took me years to get Jacob to do stuff like that… So… how's the sex? Great, riiiiight?"

"Um… actually, we haven't gotten that far yet." Leah's jaw dropped, Rachel gasped, and Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"He's completely trained, close to perfect, and he hasn't even gotten you in bed yet? Wow… He really loves you."

"Have you at least… _seen _it?" Leah asked, shocked. I shook my head and she started to giggle.

"I've, uh… touched it… Why are you giggling?"

"You're just postponing the pain, little one." She laughed when she saw my confused expression. "It's _huge_. Bigger than Jake's."

"Really?" Rachel asked, skeptically. "Cuz I grew up with Jacob and his nasty self, walking around naked after a shower. I've seen it. It's big."

"Well, yeah, Jake's big. And I'd rather screw him than Sam. But that's cuz I love him and love is like, the most important factor ever in sex. But Sam's bigger," Leah replied. "Promise you. It's like, this big—" Here, she extended her two hands to an impossible length.

I felt like I was going to faint.

"—and this thick." She made her fingers into a circle.

I almost did faint. "Oh my God…" _It didn't feel that big… Maybe I should pay more attention the next time we fool around…_

"So good luck, girl," she said, smirking at me. "But it's worth it, I can tell you that. I remember my first time with Sam."

I felt my face twitch a bit. "Uh, Leah?"

She wore a small smile as she looked blankly forward. "He was so romantic about it. We'd met over the summer, and he asked me to homecoming when school started—"

"Lee?" I tried again, a little louder.

"And his mom was gone, so he brought me home and lit candles in his room and turned on our song… It hurt like a bitch, but after the pain went away—"

_Well, that's not awkward at all._

"_Can we _not_ talk about the first time you slept with my boyfriend?"_ I snapped, shaking Leah out of her memory. She looked so embarrassed.

"Sorry," she said, blushing. "We just had a lot of good memories… Sometimes I get a little carried away."

"But you have Jacob now," Rosalie stated. Leah went into a state of dreaminess.

"Yeah," she grinned. "Yeah, I do. And I'd take Jacob over Sam any day."

I relaxed a bit. I knew Leah would never try to take Sam from me, but it was pretty unsettling just knowing one of your close friends has slept with your boyfriend. When she starts to talk about it, it's just horrible.

We must've ordered more than a hundred dollars in take out that night. At least eighty of that was Leah's food. I had suggested we go out, because I really wanted cheesecake. But Leah wanted Chinese and she didn't wanna go out.

We didn't talk anymore about me and Sam. I think Leah felt pretty bad about bringing up old memories and stuff. Instead, we talked about Seth and Daniela. Seth had apparently been dropping hints here and there that he would probably be popping the question sometime in the near future. Rosalie thought they were rushing things, but Leah was giddy with excitement.

"My little man's growing up!" she squealed. "I mean, not too long ago, we were just kids. Just wee little tots, taking baths together… One time, he pooped in the tub. I screamed for my mom and he just sat there, laughing his nasty little butt off. And it feels like just yesterday, I caught him jerkin' it in his room and had to explain his 'new feelings' to him."

"Wow," Rachel said, laughing. "Oh my gosh, one time, when Jacob was like, thirteen, we had gotten this new computer. And one day, I was checking out the history, trying to find something, and there was like, all this… y'know… porn—" Rachel whispered the word, as though ashamed to even say it. "—and I just figured, y'know, my dad's been single for a while, and as gross of an image that was, I thought it was his. Then, like, a week later, I go to use the computer, and I walked in just in time to see two girls going at it on the screen and Jake, in the chair, uh… finishing."

Leah and Rose burst out laughing uncontrollably. I couldn't help but giggle, too.

"It was so awkward!" Rachel continued. "When he saw me, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights, holding his junk, while the movie's still going… ugh, and it was all over the keyboard!"

Leah was shrieking with laughter. "What did you do?"

"Well, I went out and bought a new keyboard, for sure. And then I told my dad, and he was all _proud_! He gave him the talk and stuff, then no one ever talked about it again. Although, I did make Jacob leave the door open when he used the computer after that."

"Poor jake," I giggled. "I bet he was mortified."

"He was. Oh, and then I told Sam and Becca about it, and for Christmas, we pooled together a bunch of money and bought him his own computer."

The rest of the night consisted mostly of exchanging embarrassing stories about our families. Eventually, around eleven, we all split up. Rachel had to get back to Paul and the kids and Rosalie wanted to go pack for her vacation with Emmett. Jacob had come home by now and was scowling in the corner while Rachel and Leah talked about him, so Leah decided it was time to quit. I had to work the next morning anyways.

"Hey, Ren, I'm real sorry about earlier," Leah whispered as she walked me to the door. "I got carried away, and—"

"Don't worry," I said, smiling. "I know. You and Sam are special to each other. I get that. It's no big issue. Just don't try to steal him from me, 'cause then I'll have to kick your butt," I added, cutely. Leah laughed.

"That won't be a problem." She hugged me and I left.

I was so exhausted when I got home, I dragged myself straight to my room; my mother throwing me a—

"You stink," when I walked in the door, and me tossing a—

"Maybe it's your upper lip," back at her before slamming my door shut. I dropped my purse on the floor and threw myself onto my bed, too sleepy to adjust myself when I realized that I'd laid down the short way, so my legs hung over the edge of the bed and my feet were on the floor. Instead, I just closed my eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of Sam… and cheesecake.

* * *

**Renesmee: -freaking out- Where have you been? ? ? You can't just disappear for like, a month, and then show up out of nowhere with a random chapter like that! **_**Explain yourself! ! !**_

**Schnarf: -rolls out of bed*tousles hair*stares-**

**Renesmee: -angry- Well?**

**Schnarf: -eye twitches*glares- -yelling- I was procrastinating! There was a lot of good sleeping weather! I was taking advantage of it!**

**Renesmee: -cowers-**

**Schnarf: -still yelling- And I was working my ass off on that new fic where you actually get some! I'm doing you a kindness, so don't you yell at me, Carlie! ! ! –calm- Besides, I'm making up for it by posting four things at once.**

**Renesmee: Oh?**

**Schnarf: Yup. The readers will see that Chapter 24 has also been posted. And if you follow Diary Of Jane, that has also been updated. And if you're sick of waiting for Ren and Sam to just freaking get some, you can mosey on over to the newest oneshot, Thank You, Joan Jett.**

**Renesmee: -nervously- Oh, you guys don't have to read that, eh-heh…**

**Schnarf: Hush, you. They can read what they want. –climbs back into bed- Wake me when it's time to write Chapter 25.**

**Renesmee: -poking Schnarf- Uh… Schnarfy-Senpai… you should probably start now.**

**Schnarf: -screams- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! The things I do for my readers…**


	24. Make It Work, Scarface

**Chapter 24, as promised. Enjoy the evil. : )

* * *

**

Chapter 24. Make It Work, Scarface

_Third Person_

"It's time, Emily," Bella said as she watched Emily putz around the kitchen, making a sandwich. "When are you going to break them up?" The vampire was beginning to become frustrated with the human.

"Oh, relax, Bella, will you? I have a plan. Its fool proof, I promise you. And by the way, how's it going, trying to split up Leah and Jacob?"

"That's proving to be much harder than I expected," Bella said, bitterly. "I'm considering just fucking killing her."

"Wouldn't bother me," Emily said. "Kill the bitch. Then I wouldn't even have to worry about getting even anymore." She chuckled a bit.

"Neither of them will budge. I've tried everything. I've tried planting rumors of an affair, on both parties. I've tried sparking a major argument. I've started trashy rumors… nothing is working!"

"Hey!" Emily shouted. "Let go of my marble counters, now!"

Bella looked down and realized she'd been gripping the counters so hard, they were starting to crumble a bit. "Sorry." She let go and crossed her arms. "So what's your big plan, Scarface?"

Emily glared at her before answering. "Blackmail," she said, simply. "Ever thought of that one?"

"No…" Bella muttered, feeling stupid. "What did you get?"

"Not much. Just a little something," Emily lied. "Something personal. I would never tell Sam's secrets unless I had to. Hence, blackmail. He won't want this getting out, I assure you. He'll be putty in my hands."

Bella scowled at her and in a flash, she was right in her face. "This better work, Emily. I mean it. I'm sick of your dog hanging around my house like he owns it and throwing himself at my daughter."

"Almost as much as I want your little _tick_ to stop clinging to my dog."

"She… she hates me because of him." Bella looked as though she would cry, if she could. Emily felt no sympathy.

"Did you ever think that maybe it's just you?"

Bella looked shocked that a human would speak to her that way. She backed up a step.

"Just make it work, Scarface," she hissed before stomping out of Emily's house, leaving Emily with a small smirk on her face.

* * *

**It's a short chapter, but it's crucial. :) So go 'head and review. Much love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	25. First Time and Ultimatums

**I didn't forget about you, Lovelies. : ) I was having more computer issues. Henry (my laptop; yes, it has a name. I tend to affectionately name my special objects) had viruses. : ( ( ( But he's okay now. **

**Today's chapter is particularly long, I think. Or it seems that way to me. There's a lot going on. So, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 25. First Time and Ultimatums**

_Sam's POV_

It was the best day ever, for a number of reasons.

Reason the first: I had found an apartment a few weeks ago. It was just outside the reservation; a decent drive back and forth to work. It was a pretty good size; two bedrooms, a nice bathroom and kitchen, big living room. It was perfect. I'd just talked to the landlord that morning and we agreed that I could move in later that week.

Reason number two: Today was Ren's graduation. She would finally be finished with school. The only thing keeping us apart now was work. And I could live with that.

Reason three: There was a 98% chance that I was going to ask Renesmee to move in with me.

It had been a month since she made the comment about the wedding and kids, and ever since then, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I realized that I really did _want_ to be with her… always. I hadn't been that happy in a long time, and I knew it was all because of her. And you're stupid if you even consider letting something like that go.

She was so cute, skipping around with Daniela outside the school before the ceremony. Neither of them was wearing anything special, since it would just be covered in robes. They had no problem jumping and running around crazily in their tank tops (t-shirts, in Daniela's case) and shorts.

"No more school!" they were chanting, like children. "No more school! No more school! No more school!"

Seth chuckled beside me. "Y'know, if I didn't know them personally, I would think they were seventh graders, rather than graduating seniors."

"I know," I replied. "I've never seen them so… crazy. Ohp, yes I have. I recall Halloween last year, when I was still with Emily and Renesmee got Jake to take her trick-or-treating; I was there for that."

"Oh yeah, when she kept emptying her bag and going back out. She filled up Leah's guitar case with candy and ate half of it all at once…" he cringed. "Those were dark times…"

_"Sam!"_Renesmee caught me off guard, flinging herself into my arms. She giggled adorably and nuzzled my neck. "I'm graduating!" she squealed. "Can you believe it? I _never_ have to go to school again!"

"Except college," Seth interjected. "You have to do at least two years of generals. Then you're in for several years of studying, depending on your major." I saw Ren's eyes widen at the thought of more school. She looked terrified. "You wanted to do music, right? That'll probably take a few years. I mean, look at how long it took your boyfriend to finally work his way to being a CSI. That was no easy task, I'm sure. How long did Forensic Science and Criminology study take, Sam? Four extra years? Five? Maybe s— _OUCH!"_

I stomped on his foot. "Quiet, you. If Ren says no more school, then, dammit, _no more school!_"

"Yay!"Renesmee chirped. She kissed me briefly and jumped down, only to climb onto my back. "Now, take me to the school! It's time to get ready for the ceremony!"

I smiled and started toward the school, Seth and Daniela, not far behind.

The ceremony was short (thank God). After Daniela's Valedictorian speech, things just seemed to flow. I couldn't take my eyes off Renesmee. She sat so proudly with all the other Cs, and when they called her name and handed her the diploma, I almost stood up to leave, forgetting there were other people after her. I just wanted to go back to the mansion and celebrate right then, and then take off with her and get home before Seth, and hopefully… well, y'know.

She shied away from the cap throwing, edging away from the group as they tossed their graduation caps in the air ("I was afraid of losing my pretty tassel," she told me later.). After being congratulated over and over, and congratulating her friends over and over, we finally dragged Renesmee away with promises of chocolate mousse and cheesecake at home.

Alice had insisted on playing "Graduation," by Vitamin C as we walked into the mansion. She and Emmett sang the words, loudly, from the top of the stairs.

_"As we go on, we remember all the times we had together…"_

"I love this song!" Renesmee yelled, joining them. _"As our lives change from whatever, we will still be friends forever!"_

Most of the pack showed up later that night to celebrate and party, hearing that Esme had made amazing food for them, including Paul and Rachel, Embry, Jake and Leah, Quil, and Brady. Unbeknownst to the vampires (most of which had left, leaving only Alice, Emmett and Jasper), Paul had spiked the mixed punch Esme had made, pouring a whole bottle of straight Vodka into it while no one was paying attention. Rachel and I were standing right next to him.

_"Paul!"_ Rachel hissed, hitting him.

"What? I'm just trying to make things more interesting."

And interesting it was. Before I even knew about it, Renesmee had consumed quite a bit of punch. Turns out she's a total lightweight. The vamps that were still there didn't seem to mind that the punch had been spiked. Actually, I think they were giggling about it to themselves.

Quil and Embry were pretty buzzed, lounging on the couch, having one of their weird conversations, slurring their words.

"'kay…'kay…" Quil slurred. "Who'dju rather do: Kesha, err a tranny rolled in glitter, missionary, an' ya hafta look 'im in the eye?"

Embry hesitated. "Wait… if you roll'd the tranny in glitter, wouldn' they jus' be th' same thing?" **(Schnarf: Ooooooh, snap! Kesha just got pwnd! Did you guys know her name means "horny" in Papiamento? It explains a lot...) **

"Huh… yeah, I guess yer right."

"All th' same, I'd take the tranny."

I chuckled and felt arms around my waist.

"I wanna go…" I heard Ren's voice behind me and turned to face her. Her eyes were glassy and she was definitely tipsy. "Can we go?"

"Yeah, where do you wanna go?"

She smiled devilishly. "Let's go back to Seth's house. Can we?"

"Yeah, we can," I said smiling back. I took her hand and we headed out the door, interrupting Seth and Daniela's making out to tell them we were leaving.

The entire ride home, Renesmee was practically on my lap, teasing my hair, kissing my neck, and doing other torturous things that almost made me stop the car and take her right in the backseat. As soon as we got to the house, she dragged me out of the car. No sooner had we walked in the door, she was pulling her tank top over her head and throwing it on the floor. Her shorts came off soon after.

Her pale skin and freshly dyed black hair contrasted beautifully with the ruby red lingerie she wore. She tossed her hair and looked back at me, then gave me a sexy look and proceeded up the stairs to my room. My jeans were suddenly becoming increasingly tighter as I followed her. She stumbled a couple times, but just giggled and kept going.

I kinda felt bad, because I knew where this was going, but did I really want this… while she was drunk?

_My mind's tellin' me no… but my body… my body's tellin' me yes…_

What an appropriate time for that song to come into my head. I debated as we went to my room, hesitating greatly.

But when she crawled onto my bed, giving me a great view of her ass, then laid back on my pillows and bit her lip as she looked up at me through hooded eyes, all doubts went out the window. She hooked her fingers in my belt loops and pulled me down with her.

"C'mere, baby," she slurred sexily. "I'm feelin' so DTS right now…" I nestled myself between her legs and gently bit the top of her breast.

"You've been watching Jersey Shore again, haven't you?"

"Maaaaaaybee…"

"Babe, what'd I tell you about that show? It rots your brain."

"Hey… hey, Sam, know what time it is?"

I sighed, knowing she was about to bring back her favorite saying nowadays. "Renesmee," I muttered. "If you tell me it's T-shirt Time, I swear to God—"

"IT'S T-SHIRT TIIIIIIIIMMME!" she yelled. I snickered at how tipsy she actually was. "IT'S TEEEEEEE-SHIIIIIRRRRT TIIIIIIIIIMMME! GET GTL TO STAY FTD SO YOU CAN BE DTF AT THE CLUUUUUUB! WWWHHOOOOOOOOO!"

_Ugh, I think my IQ just dropped a couple grade levels._

She laughed as I tried to shush her. "Babe, we've got neighbors, here," I said, trying not to laugh.

"FUCK THE NEIGHBORS; I'M DRUNK!" she continued to yell. "I DUNNO HOW I GOT DRUNK, BUT IT APPEARS THAT I AM INDEED, DRUNK… A SURPRISINGLY ARTICULATE DRUNK, IS WHAT I AM! WHHOOOOOO—!"

I cut her off with a kiss. She moaned and giggled as she nibbled on my bottom lip.

"Mmm… not DTS," she said as she began to slowly stroke me through my jeans. "DTF. Definitely feelin' DTF."

"I have no idea what that means, but I want you so bad right now."

By this time, we'd tried to make love so many times, constantly being interrupting by one event or another. We were _so_ over extended foreplay. Our clothes were off in a flurry. We did take some time to explore each other a bit more, since we'd never really _seen_ each other.

I couldn't help but laugh, because for a while, she just stared at it. She reached out to wrap a small hand around me, and I almost lost it right there.

"Wow," I heard her say. "Leah was right… it's huge…" She stroked me a few times, until I pulled her hand away.

"I don't wanna come in your hand our first time, Ren, slow down."

She blushed. "Sorry…"

I laid her down, beneath me and kissed her neck as I positioned myself to enter her. Her hands were gripping my hair as I slipped into her a little. I stopped after getting completely in, letting her adjust to me. She wiggled her hips, telling me to keep going, and together, we moved perfectly. She lifted her hips, meeting each thrust, whispering to me to move faster.

Her soft mews of pleasure drove me crazy. I bit down on her shoulder, breaking skin and drawing just a few drops of blood, marking her as mine. I claimed her, and I wanted her to remember that every time she looked in the mirror.

My thrusts became harder and faster as we got closer and closer to ecstasy. I moved a hand between us and roughly fingered her nub. I felt her walls clench around me, and we came together, Renesmee calling out my name and pulling my hair. I thrust a couple more times before pulling out and lying down next to her. We got under the covers and she buried herself in my arms.

"I love you," she whispered as I stroked her hair. "I love you so much, Sam."

I smiled. "I love you too, sweetie. So much."

She hummed a song by Paramore for a while, but eventually, her humming weakened and she fell asleep. I held her tighter, feeling more content than I ever have in my life, and soon followed her into slumber.

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

I woke up next to my Sam, who was still sleeping. He looked so sweet, like an angel; his full lips in a pout, his shaggy hair in his eyes, eyebrows slightly furrowed. I stretched up to softly kiss his lips before I wiggled myself out of his arms and slipped out of the bed. I put on his dark blue button up shirt and his boxers that were thrown on the floor the previous night, and headed downstairs.

Daniela was sitting on the couch watching TV and eating Doritos. She smirked when she saw me.

"Hey," she said. "Didja get some?"

"Ugh, finally," I said, grinning as I sat down next to her. Despite being drunk, part of my brain was sober enough to be aware that I was losing my virginity to the man of my dreams. And I relished every moment.

"How was it?"

"It hurt at first, but oh, my God, it was amazing, Dani. It was perfect."

"I bet. Sam looks like he knows his way around a lady."

I blushed and giggled. "So what happened after we left?" I asked.

"Not much," Daniela sighed. "They went out and got more beer and then broke out the karaoke machine. Jacob and Emmett sung 'Wannabe,' then Jake, Jasper Paul and Seth did 'Lady Marmalade.' It was an interesting night. Seth drank, I didn't, I dragged him home at two-thirty last night, and he woke up with a massive hangover and had to leave for work at eight this morning. And, of course, I laughed at him on his way out."

"Wait, you didn't drink?"

"Nope."

"At all?"

"Nope."

I laughed skeptically. "Since when do you not drink?" She looked away from me.

"Since… I think I might be pregnant…" she said quietly, popping a chip into her mouth. My jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?"

Daniela nodded. "I won't know for sure until I get to the doctor next week, but I'm like, 80% sure."

"Have you told Seth yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm waiting until I know. I'm not even sure how I feel about it yet. Like, I totally wanna have babies with Seth. But at the same time, I just graduated. This is like, super crazy right now. I mean, if I am pregnant, I'm gonna be ecstatic. But it's gonna be hard."

"Well, you know you have me, Dani. Anything you need, let me know."

She smiled. "Thanks, Ren." She reached over and hugged me. "You rock, _chica_."

Just then, her phone beeped. She picked it up and looked at it. "Oh, shit, I gotta go, _vampiro_. _Mi abuela_ is coming to visit from Chihuahua, Chihuahua, Mexico. She'll be here soon and Mama wants me to help her make Abuela's favorite empanadas and churros." She got up and went to the door to put on her shoes. "I'll see you later, 'kay?"

I waved goodbye and made my way to the kitchen for a snack. I did a little dance when I found Seth's candy stash. Seth was stingy like a druggie when it came to candy. But Seth wasn't there, so I decided to help myself. I took a Butterfinger, a Snickers, and a few Milky Ways (what a breakfast, huh?) and settled down on the couch again. Sam came down after a while, completely naked.

"Morning," he mumbled.

"Morning… Honey, are you forgetting something? Pants, maybe?" He looked down at his bottom half.

"Huh. I guess I am." He just shrugged and sat next to me on the couch. "I'm not used to waking up naked. Besides, you can't say you don't like it." he smirked and pulled me onto his naked lap. He kissed my neck and his hands traveled underneath his shirt that I had on, resting on the sides of my breasts.

"I want you so bad right now," he whispered huskily into my ear. I giggled as he began to undo the buttons with his teeth. He nibbled on my nipple and tugged at the boxer shorts, pulling them down.

I stood for a moment, letting him take them the rest of the way off, then straddled him. Sam captured my lips again, sucking on my tongue as he caressed my thighs.

"We should do it in the cave sometime," I sighed as he kissed his way back to my breasts. "That would be so hot. Surrounded by candles… while it's raining outside or something."

"Mmm, and listen to our sounds bounce off the walls… Hey, y'know that apartment I got?" he asked, resting his forehead on my chest.

"Yeah."

"Babe… move in with me."

I pulled his head up so I could meet his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I love you. I wanna keep you with me. So… will you?"

I thought for a moment. I really did love him, and he loved me. My lips cracked into a smile and I kissed him to give him my answer. He flicked his thumb over my clit and I shivered. I was a bit sore from the night before, but I ignored it and gripped his shoulders as I began to lower myself onto him, inch by inch. His head fell back and he hissed in pleasure as he started to move me up and down on his shaft. The two of us were in such ecstasy, neither of us heard the door open.

"_THE HELL!"_I looked up to find my father at the door and screamed. Sam looked back and met his eyes and froze, completely mortified.

"Oh, shit," he muttered.

"Oh, shit is right," my dad grumbled.

"D-d-daddy, w-what are you doing here?" I stuttered, jumping off of Sam's dick and covering myself up.

"I came to find you. You didn't come home last night," he said glaring at Sam. "Get dressed, Ren, we're going home. Now."

"Um… but—"

"_Now."_

I hung my head, embarrassed beyond words, and ran upstairs. Dressing quickly, I returned to the upstairs hallway to hear my father, downstairs, speaking sternly to Sam. I didn't catch the whole thing, just the end bit.

"… just be careful. Okay? I know you care about her, but watch your back."

Was my dad threatening him? I loudly made my way down the stairs, making my presence known. Sam was still on the couch, covering himself with a pillow, a slightly pained expression on his face.

"Ready," I mumbled to my father. He nodded sharply to the door and I followed him. I turned and Sam was there behind me, now wearing the boxers I had discarded earlier.

"I guess… I'll see you later," he said, playing with my hair. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

"I'm sorry I gave you blue balls," I said smirking.

"Meh. I'll jerk it after you leave." He winked, making me giggle.

"Renesmee, let's go!" Dad yelled.

"Coming!" Sam leaned down and kissed me, sweet and slow, probably trying to piss my dad off or something. We each whispered an "I love you," and I trudged to Daddy's car, wishing so badly that I could stay with my Love. I wondered what I was in for at home.

* * *

"Having sex before you're married is _very_ irresponsible, Carlie. What were you thinking?"

I was sitting in the middle of the living room at the Mansion, surrounded by my family. Dad didn't think just him and Mom could get through to me, and felt it was necessary to involve the whole family.

Rosalie had already lectured me about staying pure for marriage, feeling especially offended because she "didn't get that option," and here I was, "handing it out like candy at a parade." Even though Sam and I had only done it twice, as I informed her, and we were pretty solid as a couple. Alice and Jasper teamed up with my dad in telling me all the consequences of having sex and such, then Emmett, my most protective uncle, and Grandpa Charlie ripped me a new one, both extremely upset at my actions. Grandpa Charlie threatened to "shoot Sam's balls off." Now Grandpa Carlisle was lecturing me.

"You could get pregnant!... Were you two safe?"

"W-wha-?" The question caught me off guard.

"Did you use a condom? You have some, you know. I convinced Edward to start sneaking some into your purse, you know, as a precaution—"

"You did _what_?"

"I thought you'd see them. I thought women went through their purses all the time. I know you know how to use them. I taught you how to put them on a cucumber while we homeschooled you, remember?"

"Oh my God…" I buried my face in my hands, flushing red.

"Okay, so you didn't see them. But he had some, right?"

I sighed, embarrassed and tried to remember…

"N-no."

"_NO!"_ Dad yelled from across the room. "What do you mean, no?"

"We didn't use one, okay? Can we not talk about this anymore? It's making me nauseous."

"Oh my God." My dad started to panic. "Oh my God, she's pregnant. Carlisle, check her!"

"Dad!"

"Edward, We won't know for another few days—"

"Don't care. Check her now!"

"Son, you're overreacting," Carlisle told him. "Calm down. Breathe, if necessary."

"Can we go home now?" I asked. "I'm _so_ over this." I stood without waiting for an answer and headed out the door. I hoped I wasn't pregnant; not quite yet. I wasn't ready for that. But I wasn't about to let myself freak out over it. Right then, I just wanted to go home, curl up in a ball, and forget that meeting ever happened.

* * *

_Sam's POV_

Renesmee hadn't been gone for two minutes when I received a knock on my door. I was already feeling bad about Edward catching us and things just got worse when I opened the door.

_Well, at least my boner's gone…_

"Ah, Christ. What are _you_ doing here?" I asked as Emily brushed past me and sauntered into the living room.

"I can't come and visit the love of my life?" she smirked.

"I wish you wouldn't. What do you want?"

Emily flopped down on the couch. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself, because it was the exact spot where just a few minutes ago, I was sitting naked, being sexed by my much younger and much hotter new girlfriend.

_Take that, you greedy, thirsty bitch._

"Come sit," she beckoned. "I wanna talk to you about something." I had a good idea of what that something might be.

"_You need to be careful with her, Sam," Edward told me after Renesmee had gone upstairs. "And I don't just mean this." He gestured to my naked self._

"_What do you mean, then?"_

"_My wife is up to something," he said with a stony expression. "I'm not sure what, but she is. She hates the relationship that you have with our daughter, and I believe she means to do something about it. She's working with someone else, I know that much. Someone 'on the inside,' if you will."_

"_You know all this, but you're not doing anything about it?"_

"_I try to help as much as I can. I'm the one always convincing Bella to let Renesmee go out with you. If it weren't for me, you'd have been broken up a long time ago. However, things like what I just walked in on make me not want to help you at all, understand?"_

_I nodded, smiling on the inside. _Well, he just won't catch us anymore…

"_I heard that."_

"_Damn."_

"_I mean it, Sam," Edward continued. "That's my only child. My little girl. My princess. Please, for her sake, avoid hurting her as best as you can. Just be careful. Okay? I know you care about her, but watch your back."_

I was quite right to be suspicious.

I sat down in a chair as far from Emily as I could. "Talk."

"I want you back, Sam." Her face showed no signs of doubt or nervousness.

"Well… that sucks."

"It does, doesn't it? Not for me of course. For your little slut. For her, it's gonna be pret-ty bad…"

I growled. "Leave her alone, Emily."

"Relax, sexy. No one's gonna hurt her or anything… as long as I get what I want."

I frowned. "You've taken my house and thrown out almost all my belongings. What more could you possibly want from me? I have nothing left!"

Emily smirked evilly. She leaned forward in her chair, pulling out her phone. She played around on it for a moment before handing it to me. On the screen was a video playing.

The day Renesmee bit me. I saw her on the screen, lunging at me. My skin flushed with a cold sweat. I looked up at Emily, who was smiling smugly from the couch.

"If you don't break up with her, I'll show this to the rest of the pack."

* * *

**:O That bitch! But hey, Sam and Ren got busy, eh? Eh? –nudges you pervertedly- Update at the end of the week, hopefully. I've got tons to do. I'll be updating Diary of Jane soon, if you follow that.**

**Also, if you looooove Blackwater, I very much encourage you to read my newest fic, Speak Now, based on the Taylor Swift song. A wonderful reader wants me to do more songfics, and since I'm pretty much obsessed with Taylor Swift's new album, Speak Now, I'm planning on making a series of, shall we say, albumfics; meaning I'm going to do a songfic for each track on the album, including various pairings, but probably mostly Blackwater. So look forward to that, fellow Blackwater supporters! : D**

**Plus I've got another Blackwater oneshot I'm working on. I know; "My God, Schnarf, all that at once? You're wearing yourself out like Justin Bieber!" (Come on, the kid's gonna be a nobody pretty soon if he doesn't slow the fuck down.) My creativity is like the Energizer Bunny. It's always going and going and going… and if I don't write things down right away, I lose it. It must be done. –determined-**

**Oh, and I'm sorry if there's any mistakes or any words are smushed together in this chapter. I lost all my files while Henry was getting fixed and had to reload them from my jump drive and when I put them on Henry again, the format was all screwy and spaz. I got everything spell check could find, but you never know.**

**Anyways, sorry for being gone so long. I love reviews; they seriously make my day. I haven't been getting as many as I used to, and that makes me sad. So I hope you'll feel the need to cheer me up and review! Much Love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	26. Choosing

**Hello, all! I know this chapter is short, but I'm poting it anyways, because I'm expecting the next chapter to be pretty lengthy. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Choosing**

_Sam's POV_

"You wouldn't," I said, narrowing my eyes at Emily. She smiled. "Where did you get this?"

"You should really make sure no one's around before you think about nailing your new girl."

I tensed. She was there? Sneaking around for Bella, I bet.

"Bella put you up to this, didn't she?" I asked, tossing the phone back to her.

"Oh, please. I did this—" she shook the phone. "—all by myself. It wasn't exactly what I was looking for, but it's even better, so it all works out."

I scowled. "And what makes you think I'd really break up with her?"

She laughed like I'd told a funny joke. "Sam, you're so stupid! You know the rules. If one of the Cullens bites anyone, they die. If Jacob sees this video, you know he'll have to kill her."

"Renesmee is still Jacob's imprint, technically," I pointed out.

"Which will make things even harder when he has to bite her head off, won't it? Shame." Emily stood, tucking her phone safely in her sweatshirt pocket. She turned away from me and headed for the door. "What day is it, dear?"

"Thursday," I growled.

"Thursday… I understand this must be a terribly difficult decision for you to make. I'll give you until Saturday afternoon to decide. If I don't have an answer by noon," she opened the door. "Jacob sees the video… and Renesmee Cullen dies. Love you!" she grinned and left, slamming the door behind her. I sighed and rested my head in my hands.

Either way I chose, I would lose Renesmee. But if I refused Emily… she was right. The treaty said the penalty for harming anyone was death.

Maybe Renesmee and I could run away together? Would Jacob and the pack come looking for us? They wouldn't want to, but… Come on, it's the _treaty_… I couldn't risk her life like that.

In the end, I knew I really had no choice.

"Ugh… I need a drink," I muttered to myself, getting up to look for Seth's stash.

* * *

_Third Person_

Emily returned to her home—her and _Sam's _home—to find Bella Cullen sitting on her couch.

"Taken care of," she told Bella, with a smile. "As of Saturday, half of our problems will be solved. And your attempts with Jacob and Leah? Are they getting any better?"

"Nope," Bella scowled. "There's too much trust between them. I even threw myself at Jacob when I knew Leah would catch us. But the bitch saw right through me. Dragged me out by my hair."

"Shame."

"How did you get Sam to come back to you?"

Emily sat down next to the vampire. "He hasn't yet. But he will. It's a secret. Prepare yourself to deal with an emotional teenage halfbreed. I remember being a teenager and having my heart broken. Not. Pretty."

Bella frowned. "Well, I can do nothing but trust you, I suppose."

"I suppose." Emily sighed. "I can't wait to have my fiancé back. Living here is so lonely without him."

"Speaking of fiancés," said the vampire. "I should get back to my husband before he gets more suspicious."

"Of course. I'll walk you out." As she stood, Emily's phone fell from her pocket.

"Oh, here," Bella bent to pick it up. She frowned. "What is this?"

"What is what?" Bella showed her the phone. She had forgotten to close the video after showing Sam. "Oh… uh… it's nothing."

"Is that my daughter?" Bella asked, sounding slightly angry. "What is this, Emily?"

"It's a video I took, okay?" Emily sighed. "I was snooping around trying to catch them fooling around, to make Edward mad, just like _you_ told me to, and I ended up recording Renesmee biting Sam."

"And this… is what you're using to get him back?"

"I threatened to show it to the pack."

"You _what_? Do you have any idea—?" Bella pulled at her hair, frustrated. "If they saw that, they would _kill_ her! How _dare_ you put her in danger! This isn't what I wanted Emily!"

"I know, I know! But you won't have to worry about it. Sam is coming back to me, so the video is obsolete. Sam would never risk her life like that."

Bella got in her face. "He better not. I don't care how stupid she is, or if she hates me. That's my daughter. You better pray to God that video never gets out." Bella hissed at her and left.

Emily let out a deep breath and fell onto the couch again. Bella's threat didn't scare her. She wasn't afraid of her… much. She looked around. The house was a mess. If Sam was going to come back to her soon, she'd need to tidy up a bit.

* * *

**So as I said, the next chapter might be a bit long. Also, if you love Taylor Swift, I've begun work on The Speak Now Collection and the first oneshot is up. You can nominate a pairing for the next oneshot and at the end of the week, I'll hold a poll to decide. I love reviews, they make my day! Much love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	27. The Wrecking

**I'M NOT DEAD! I'm totally here. I originally wanted this chapter to be longer, but I think Henry (my laptop) hates me. He crashed (again…) and I had to rewrite; so I wanted to get something up so you guys didn't think I abandoned all my fics. Cuz I totally didn't. so I worked my butt off all day for you guys, trying to remember everything I wrote before. So read and love. : D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27: The Wrecking**

_Renesmee's POV_

I sat in my room Friday afternoon, listening to my iPod and staring at my to-do list. I had done everything except clean my room. I put that off until the end because I knew I wouldn't really do it. Instead, I lay back against my pillows and closed my eyes, listening to the smooth, lovely voice of Emily Osment.

_I'm feelin' fine, it's not a crime' I got my money in the trunk so let's ride… Right now, live out loud; gotta believe in somethin'!_

I felt my bed sink and a warm body slide itself next to me. I smiled as a shirtless Sam placed his hand on my ribcage and began to suck on my neck. I opened my eyes and turned to him.

"Hey," I said softly, taking out my earbuds.

"Hey." He sounded sad.

"Are you okay, baby?"

He hesitated. "Yeah. I'm fine." He rolled on top of me and kissed me, first gently, then with more force. His tongue slipped into my mouth. Together, his and mine danced intricately with passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hand crept up my shirt to my breast through my bra. He squeezed gently and I moaned softly into his mouth.

He was so lucky my parents weren't home.

Sam tugged at my shirt and slipped it off, and my shorts soon after. His hands roamed my body, caressing all the right spots. His fingers played my body like a piano, professionally gliding from place to place, playing the most intoxicating melody. I gripped his shoulders as he snuck his hand into my panties to softly stroke my folds. I sighed as he nibbled on my earlobe.

Neither of us spoke a word as we shed our clothes and slipped under the covers. I pushed him onto his back and kissed his neck while he held the back of my thighs. I kissed and nibbled down his chest, biting gently on his belly button before continuing downward.

He was already rock hard when I grasped him in my hand. I teased him with my boobs enjoying his low moans of pleasure. I wasn't really sure what I was doing, so I took it slow, planting wet, open-mouthed kisses up and down his length. Sam's head was thrown back in ecstasy as I gave his tip a quick lick before taking it into my mouth.

"Ahh…" he sighed. His hands wove into my hair as I moved my mouth up and down, trying to take as much of him as I could. He thrust upward, burying almost half of his length in my mouth. I tried not to choke, not being used to this, and slowly stroked the half I couldn't fit in my mouth with my hand.

My name spilled endlessly from his lips once I got my bearings and got a bit more intense. I swirled my tongue around him as I worked, and Sam continued thrusting upwards, gently fucking my face.

I stopped when he sounded like he was going to come. I kissed his tip and crawled back up his body. Sam rolled me over and kissed me deeply. He slipped two fingers into me and pumped them fast and hard while taking one of my nipples between his lips. He pressed his thumb against my clit and circled it slowly.

I cried out in pleasure as his fingers hit the perfect spot over and over again. He rubbed my clit faster and nipped at my breasts and neck. I shuddered and moaned loudly as I came hard, my body pulsing with satisfaction. Sam withdrew his fingers and licked them clean of my juices before kissing me again, sharing my own sweetness with me while rubbing his tongue against my own. He moved to enter me, but I stopped him.

I reached over to my bedside drawer and pulled out a condom. "I know it's kind of a buzz kill, but… Daddy won't be as mad if he finds out," I said with a small smile, handing it to him. He smirked and nuzzled my neck before sitting back on his knees and slipping it on. He stayed on his knees, grabbing my legs and wrapping them around his hips. He entered me slowly, teasingly; getting a couple inches in and withdrawing, before finally burying himself to the hilt.

Sam held my thighs and thrust into me hard. My hands gripped the sheets to my sides and I locked my ankles together behind him, attempting to hold him closer to me.

Our loud and passion-filled moans echoed around the room. Sam's thrusting sped up and he started to play with my swollen nub again. He was gripping the headboard, now, with one hand. A tiny squeal escaped my lips with almost every thrust, and I was getting close again.

He slipped an arm behind my back and lifted me up. He moved up, pressing me against the headboard and wall, moving harder than ever. He buried his face in my neck, biting down and sucking hard. He did the same just under my ear and whispered something I didn't understand; probably in Quileute.

I called out his name as I came for the second time. Sam followed soon after, biting my shoulder this time and moaning into my skin.

I placed my hand against his neck as our breathing began to regulate and showed him the night of Jake and Leah's wedding, when we sat on the park bench eating ice cream, talking and laughing. I showed him our first kiss at Café Doux, making Emily jealous. I showed him, as best as I could, the way he made me feel; loved and safe, nervous, beautiful, perfect. With my thoughts, I told him I loved him. He kissed my neck and withdrew from me, laying me down before slipping the condom off and throwing it away.

"Aren't you staying?" I asked as he started to pull his pants back on.

"I have patrol soon," Sam said, buttoning the cutoffs and sitting down next to me. He entwined our fingers and leaned down, resting his forehead against mine.

"Will you come back later?"

"I have to work later."

"Oh. Well, we should do something tomorrow night."

I thought he hesitated for a moment. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" I pouted. "But I miss you."

"You just saw me yesterday… and the day before that…"

"So? I always miss you."

"We'll see. I gotta go." He kissed me softly and got up.

"Sam?" I called before he closed my door. He turned and met my eyes. "I love you."

Sam smiled weakly. "Bye, babe."

I tried to smile back, but couldn't quite get my mouth to form the shape before he shut my door and left. Something in my heart told me something was wrong. I shrugged it off at the time, thinking he must be going through some weird mid-life crisis.

Soon enough, I'd be wishing so.

* * *

_Sam's POV_

I hated lying to her. I hated not having the balls to tell her I loved her one last time. I hated what I had to do.

I hated myself.

Instead of going on patrol, as I had told Ren, I ran back to Seth's house. He wasn't home, so I took the solitude as an opportunity to gather my things. I would rather not have gotten any questions or interrogations at the time. I would be hurting enough without Seth or Dani asking what was going on.

After packing, I called the landlord of the apartment I supposed to move into. I told him I wouldn't be needing the apartment anymore; that something had come up and it wasn't necessary.

After getting my stuff together, I brought it to the car. I left a note for Seth, telling him as much of the truth as I could without giving too much detail or sounding like a total dick. I hoped he would understand.

Driving back to that house, I had the worst feeling. I knew it wasn't where I should be. I should be with Ren; in her arms, telling her how much I loved her. We should be moving in together, starting our own life together. We should be talking about marriage and kids…

I pulled into the driveway and tried not to throw up as I got out of the car. I got my things and went to the front door. I stood outside for a moment, listing all the reasons why I shouldn't be there. Finally working up my nerves, I went inside.

Emily's head appeared around the corner of the kitchen wall. Her lips spread into a sweetly evil smile.

"Sam," she crooned, meeting me in the hallway. I dropped my things on the floor and just stood there. "I knew you were just a little bit smart." She stood on her tip toes and kissed me.

It disgusts me to say I kissed her back.

"I missed you so much, baby," she whispered. "I'm so happy you're back. I love you."

"I… love you, too," I lied. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my chest.

"Welcome home, Sam."

* * *

**Schnarf: -gasps- Sam! –slaps- How could you?**

**Sam: Ow! Son of a—**_**You wrote it!**_

**Ren: Don't yell at her, Sam! She's the author. You can't yell at the author! Don't bite the hand that feeds you!**

**Sam: But she **_**made**_** me do that to you! –turns to Schnarf- You bitch!**

**Ren: -gasps- -whispers- **_**You bit the hand!**_

**Schnarf: No matter. Being an author is like using a Death Note. Consequences happen to the characters that piss you off. Watch. –writes- **_**And then a piano fell on Sam's head.**_

**Ren: Oh, no, not his head! I love his pretty face…**

**Sam: -scoffs- Oh, please. That doesn't work outside the story. Don't worry, Renesmee. Nothing's gonna happ— -piano crashes on head- … Ow…**

**Ren: -shakes head- You bit the hand, Sam. You bit the hand…**

**Schnarf: Anyways… As previously stated, my laptop crashed, so I couldn't write for a while. It's got beef with me or something. I couldn't even write on it because somehow all my document became locked. Wtf, right? I actually tried to write on my iPod for a while, but have you ever tried to write long documents on an iPod? It's a bitch! Auto correct kept telling me what I **_**meant**_** to say… -gets gangsta- Auto correct don't know me, foo'. Auto correct betta reco'nize. -rolls neck- Schnarfie don't play no games 'round hurr. Auto correct get fucked up in mah hood. Mmhmm... -normal- Ahaa... So I said fuck it and decided to wait. **

**I'm gonna try to get a bunch done tomorrow. I've got two other fics to update still, and several that I have yet to plan out, so I've got quite a bit to do. See ya later, dudes. Much love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	28. Break

**Hello! Here's the next chapter. It's mostly Renesmee finding out about Sam and stuff. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Break**

_Renesmee's POV_

Well, I wasn't pregnant, as my family feared. I got my period. But of course, Dad was still unsure. Because that's how my dad was with me. Even when we all knew I was fine, he was always double; even triple checking to make sure his little girl was in the exact condition he last saw her in. Quite annoying, actually.

"Dad, I'm fine," I told him for the umpteenth time. "I got my period. I'm _not_ pregnant."

"You don't know that," he said. "It's not unheard of for a woman to spot when she's pregnant."

I groaned. "Oh, for God's sake… I'm not spotting, Dad! I have a decent and regular flow, just like every other time!" I yelled, knowing it would freak him out. And it did. He shuddered.

"Okay… That's a bit more than I wanted to know."

"I'm not pregnant, Dad."

"You got lucky."

I smirked perversely. "Sure did."

"_Go to your room!_"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Nah, I'm good. I'm gonna go see what Sam's doing. I miss him."

"You've seen him all week!" Dad said, arguing the same point Sam did. He grimaced. "And from the smell still lingering in your room, he was here yesterday, as well."

"_I can miss him as much as I want to! I don't need a reason!_" I yelled. My mother scoffed from the living room.

"Shut up, Mom."

"I didn't say anything!"

"You were thinking it."

"It's true," said Dad.

"Shut up, Edward."

I left to my car and drove to Seth's house, picking up a caramel mocha from McDonald's for myself and Sam on the way; he loved those.

"Hey," I called as I walked into the house. Daniela appeared around the corner.

"Hey, chica," she said, giving me a solemn look. "How are you?"

"Um… fine," I answered, confused. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. But I'm not important right now; you are." She pulled me into the kitchen, where Seth was and sat me down at the table. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"If you need to talk, Ren, we're here," Seth said. "It's not good to hold your feelings in like that. Remember when I used to be crazy happy all the time, and then I finally blew up and broke Jared's nose?"

"Feelings?" I repeated. "What are you talking about? Look, I love you guys, but you're freaking me out. I just came to see Sam."

They exchanged an odd look and then looked at me like I was crazy. "Renesmee," Seth said softly. "Sam doesn't live here anymore."

"What?" Didn't live there? Okay, so he'd moved into his apartment a bit sooner than planned. What was the big deal?

"Oh, honey, you shouldn't suppress things like that," Daniela cooed. "You should talk about it."

"Talk about what?" I snapped, frustrated. "I don't _know_ what I'm supposed to be talking to you about!"

Seth's eyes got wide. "Oh my God. He didn't tell you, did he?"

Okay, now I was scared. "Tell me… what?"

"That son of a bitch…" Seth sat down next to me and held my hand. "Ren… he went back to Emily yesterday."

"… Shut up, Seth, that's not funny." I told him, slapping his chest. He didn't look like he was telling a joke. He just looked at me with pity in his eyes. "He… but… I don't understand…"

Seth just shrugged. "He just packed up and left before I got home. He left a note… Did you want…?"

"Yeah… lemme see it." He had to be lying… right? Dani went to the counter and retrieved a piece of paper and handed it to me.

_Seth_

_I'm sorry this is such short notice, but Emily and I are back together and I'm moving back in with her. We talked and worked things out, and I think we're gonna be okay now. As for Renesmee, things just weren't working with us. You've been a great roommate, but I guess we're just back to pack brothers now. Thanks for all your help the past few months. I really owe you._

_~Sam_

_Emily and I are back together. As for Renesmee, things just weren't working with us._

_Things just weren't working with us._

_Things just weren't working with us._

Those stupid words wouldn't stop echoing in my head. I could even hear him saying them; see his lips forming the words. I started to shake and tears stung my eyes. I didn't even notice that I was really crying until I saw my tears stain the paper.

He didn't have patrol or work yesterday. He was getting ready to go back to her. He'd lied to me. He made love to me, and then he lied to me.

Seth held me as sobs racked my body.

"What happened?" he asked. "I thought you two were happy?"

"We were!" I cried. "He said he loved me. He wanted me to move in with him. He was at my house yesterday… I don't know what happened! I don't know what I did!"

Seth took my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes. "_You_ didn't do anything. He did the same thing to Leah, so I'm really not that surprised… but to not even tell you… That's a whole new low for him."

I cried harder, burying my face into Seth's shirt. He just stroked my hair while Dani patted my back, and they let me cry.

* * *

I have no idea how long I cried, but it was a long time. I must've cried myself to sleep, because I woke up hours later in Seth's bed. I got up and made my way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I saw that my hair was a mess, my clothes were wrinkled, and my makeup was running all over my face, as well as dried up tears. I'd never looked so awful. I wet some toilet paper and tried to clean up as best as I could. I fixed my hair and tried to smooth out my clothes, and left the bathroom. I was heading for the stairs when I heard Leah in the living room.

"… I can't believe him, that sorry son of a bitch. He's gonna have hell to pay from me for hurting her. I swear to God, I'll rip his balls off and shove them down his mother fucking throat."

"Leah," I heard Jacob's voice say. "Babe, chill out for a minute."

"No! I'm so sick of his bullshit! He's done it once, but that wasn't his fault; it was _hers_. This time, he had a choice. And if he thinks he can get away with that shit again, he is _so_ fucking wrong."

"Leah," I called softly, coming down the stairs. "It's okay."

She ran to me and held me tight. "It's _not_ okay. He's an idiot, sweetie. Trust me, I know how you feel. He's an ass and she's a whore. You are perfect, and he fucked up. He'll realize that sooner or later."

"Why don't you come to the bonfire tonight?" Jake said. "Y'know, try and have some fun and whatnot."

"But he'll be at the bonfire, won't he?" asked Seth.

"Not if I can help it," Leah spat. "He is _not_ just about to walk into that bonfire with his little bitch on his arm like nothing happened. Fuck no."

"No one's gonna let him," Jake scoffed. "Leah's formed an army. By now, the whole reservation knows, which means the pack knows. Paul and Embry are pissed; Quil and Brady wanna break his legs… I wanna break his face," he added with a growl. "I'm sure your family knows and they're probably gonna neuter him the next time they see him. He's not getting past anyone without a fight or a nice bitching-out."

"Maybe you just need a girls' night, huh?" Seth suggested.

"Yeah," Dani said. "We can go get our nails done, and get some really hot outfits that'll make him jealous…" Jake nodded in agreement.

I shook my head. "No. I don't wanna make him jealous… I want him to be happy. Even if it's not with me." I thought again. "I do wanna punch him in the face, though, for lying to me and not bothering to tell me he was breaking up with me… I'll go to the bonfire."

"That's my girl!" Leah proclaimed proudly. "I taught you well, didn't I? Okay, so I'll get him in like, a headlock or something, and then you come in and just _wail_ on him. Yeah?"

"Are you sure?" Dani asked. "You don't just want some chill time?"

"No. When is it?"

Jacob looked at his watch. "We'll leave in a few minutes, I think. It's at my dad's place, so not too far. But I wanna get there before Paul and his little mini-monsters do and they eat all the food."

I waited with Leah on the couch while Seth and Daniela changed clothes and Jake started the car. I tried not to, but I ended up crying some more on Leah's shoulder. To my surprise, she cried with me.

"Look at us," she laughed through her tears. "Quite the pair, aren't we? Both hurt by the same guy… It gets better, Ren. I promise. I mean, look at me. It took a while, but I'm okay now, right?"

I nodded. But it wasn't the same. She had Jacob to help her get over Sam. I had no one. I would never love anyone else. Only him.

Could I really face him tonight, so soon after he broke me like this? The more I thought about it, the more I knew I couldn't do it.

"Leah? I think I might just go home. I don't think I can do this. I can't see him yet."

She sighed. "I understand. I mean, it only just happened today. I guess it's way too soon, huh?"

"Mm-hmm…"

She nodded and helped me up from the couch. "I guess I'll just have to kick his ass myself," she said, smirking as she walked me out to my car. Jake, standing next to the trusty Rabbit, gave us a look.

"You not coming?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'm gonna go home." Jake came over and hugged me.

"Okay. If you need anything; to talk, a shoulder, anything; call us, okay?"

"I will." He kissed the top of my head and so did Leah.

"And we _will_ have that girls' day. Whether you like it or not," she said.

I smiled and got into my car. I didn't wait to say goodbye to Seth and Dani, but Jake and Leah would explain things.

I took the long way home, taking my time, not really wanting to go home at all because, if my dad really _did_ know, he'd be freaking out, and I wasn't emotionally prepared to deal with that.

When I did return home, I found my parents yelling at each other furiously. It must've been a pretty big deal, because the couch was flipped over and it looked like the TV had been thrown across the room. It lay on its face underneath a large dent in the wall. As I entered the living room, I could hear my father screaming.

"_This is _your _fault! It's _your _fault, Bella!"_

"_How is it _my _fault? I had nothing to do with this!"_

"What's going on?" I asked as I walked in. My parents were in each other's face, but they turned to face me.

"Hi, baby," said my mom, a plastic smile plastered to her face. "Nothing. Nothing is going on. Daddy and I are just having a little argument. Nothing to worry about."

If you had been there to get the full jist of things, you'd understand why I was highly skeptical.

"Mom… the kitchen table is stuck halfway into the wall. I don't think it flung _itself_ there."

"It doesn't matter," my dad said. He embraced me with sympathetic eyes. "How are you?"

"Fine," I lied. Dad gave me a look. "Okay, I'm not fine. I… I hate him… I hate _her._" I paced the floor, becoming more angry the more I thought about it.

"She just… took him from me! Just like she did to Leah. Right out from under my nose! God, I just wanna… I just wanna rip up the other side of her face!"

"Ha!" Mom laughed.

"I mean, God! He didn't even tell me he was breaking up with me! I still love him, but come on! How fucking sleazy is that?"

"Renesmee," Mom warned. "Watch your m—ah, fuck it. You won't listen anyways."

"When you're dating someone you're not happy with, the least you can do is _tell them _before running back to your bitch of an ex, right? What the fuck!"

"Exactly. He's an ass. I tried to tell you he was no good. He didn't deserve you, anyways. You're way too good for him."

In the back of my mind, I couldn't help but notice my mother's happiness that Sam and I were no longer together. But I didn't pay it much attention. She never liked it to begin with, and I was too mad to think about that now.

"I swear to God, if I ever see her again, I'm gonna rip her fucking face off! Ugh! He said things weren't working between us. And the worst part is, I thought they _were_! I thought we were good! I thought we were gonna be together forever! He said he _loved _me! He asked me to move into his new apartment with him!"

"He what now?" Dad questioned.

"Break something," my mother encouraged. "It'll make you feel better."

I paced a bit more before picking up a lamp and throwing it against the wall.

_Wow, that _did_ feel good._

My mother laughed as I picked up a kitchen chair and smashed it against the wall. Dad just stood there, giving disapproving looks, but not stopping me. I don't think he could if he tried. I was a mad, technically-teenage girl, and I was destruction-happy. Nothing could stop me.

I stomped to my room and slammed the door and screamed in anger. I wanted to break more. I _needed_ to destroy something else.

_But think of all the happy times!_ My conscience said. _He gave you such beautiful memories. You still have those!_

But all I could see was red.

_Even if it was just for a short time, you two _were_ happy together._

"But now," I answered myself aloud. "I'm hurting. And angry. And dying inside… _alone_."

I think I went a little crazy.

I lifted my bed and pushed it on its side. My dresser was thrown down with such force; I was shocked it didn't go through to the basement. I grabbed my guitar in the corner and used it to brutally smash each and every picture that held his face. I turned my desk over and threw the chair into the wall. I smashed my TV with my bare hands.

Everything kept playing back it my head. It wouldn't stop.

Every time he said he loved me.

_Emily and I are back together._

When we'd lay on the couch and cuddle.

_Emily and I are back together._

All the dates; all the kisses; when I let him make love to me.

_Emily and I are back together._

I picked up my vanity (literally; picked. It. Up.) and threw it as hard as I could, shattering my window.

_Emily and I are back together. As for Renesmee, things just weren't working with us._

And with that, I began to feel dizzy and faint. I lost control of my body and slumped against the wall. I thought I caught a glimpse of a large, shaggy, black wolf outside my window, and then I collapsed.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Sam and probably Leah. I'm excited to write with her again. Maybe some Renesmee. We'll see what happens.**** Reviews = Love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	29. FML

**Hello! Here's the next chapter! Forgive me, it's a total filler. I wanna get to the good stuff, but I don't wanna move too quickly, y'know? I wanna give it a bit. So enjoy the filler!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: FML**

_Sam's POV_

_Fuck my life. Fuck. My fucking. Life._

I'd decided to skip the bonfire and went out for a run, knowing no one else would be out tonight, so I'd have some thinking space.

I watched her through her bedroom window as she took out her anger on her belongings. With every picture she shattered, I died a little more. I'd heard her ranting and yelling to her parents before. I didn't blame her for wanting to rip Emily's face off. Hell, _I_ wanted to rip her face off.

_I could "get angry" again… call it an accident…_

No. I was raised to never put my hands in a woman in such a way, and even though I really, really, _really_ wanted to, I wouldn't touch her.

It killed me to cause Renesmee so much pain. The reason I didn't tell her about me breaking up with her was because I thought a clean break would be better. I didn't want to hurt her.

"_How's that working out for you, son?"_

_Gah! Mom-sounding conscience… I thought I got rid of you back in Chapter fourteen?_

"_You'll never get rid of me. I'm your conscience!"_

_Can you at least try and sound like someone else?_

"_You get what you get. Be happy I'm here at all."_

I tried to ignore my annoying conscience and made to jog away when Edward appeared in front of me, looking livid.

"_Oh, you're soooo gonna get it…"_

He reached up and grabbed my ear in his hand and dragged me away from the house like I was a child and he was going to put me in time out. He let go when we were far enough away and faced me.

"I thought I told you to be careful with her?" Edward growled.

_I know… I'm sorry._

"Sorry? That's all you've got to say? Do have any idea what you've done to her? She _fainted_ out of anger!"

_I know that. I saw._

"What are you doing here, anyways?" Edward snapped. "You're the one that broke up with her. And not even directly!"

_You think I liked it?_ I snapped at him. _You think I enjoyed knowing that I'd be making her unhappy? Well I didn't. I hated it, okay?_

"Just two days ago, you were in love with her," he pointed out. "What suddenly changed?"

_I… I dunno. Emily and I just worked things out. I l-love her._ I could barely get the word out. I didn't love her. I loved Renesmee. If it wouldn't be putting her life in danger, I'd blow Emily off and be with Renesmee forever.

_Look, Edward, I need to get home. I'm really sorry, okay?_ I didn't wait for him to answer and I turned away. I began a sprint back the house; Emily thought I was going out for food and she expected me back soon. I didn't wanna hear her bitching at me if I was late.

_God, I hate her._

* * *

_Leah's POV_

I just didn't understand it. Sam and Renesmee were so happy before…

I was pacing back and forth in mine and Jake's living room, thinking. Jacob was sitting on the couch, trying to watch TV around me, and getting irritated.

"Leah, sit down, for God's sake. You're thinking too hard. I don't think that's good for the baby."

I sighed and carefully sat down next to him, holding my slightly protruding, five month belly. He threw his arm around me and pulled me into him.

"Look, this thing with Sam and Ren is none of our business, to be honest," he said. "As much as I'd love to punch him in the face, I think it's best if we just stay out of it. Sam will realize he's a douche, he'll regret it, and he'll spend the rest of his life with an ungrateful bitch who doesn't appreciate him, watching and loving Renesmee from afar while she goes on with her life with a new husband and several kids, and he'll die wondering what could've and should've been."

I smacked his chest. "This is serious, Jake. Something's not right with this. Something doesn't make sense. Sam was happy with Renesmee. I could see it in his eyes. He's never been that happy; not even with me."

"So what, you think it's like, a conspiracy or something?" Jacob laughed.

"I don't know what it is," I said, frustrated, standing up again. "All I know is that something's up. And I'm gonna find out what it is."

"Now what are you doing?"

"I'm going to bed. I wanna get up early; maybe do a little investigating." I smiled at him. "Sam's not the only one interested in solving mysteries."

_There's no way he would just go back to Emily out of nowhere,_ I thought as I got ready for bed. _There's gotta be something to it. Maybe he and Renesmee had a fight that they aren't' talking about? Maybe she liked him more than he liked her?_

_Something's wrong with this. And I'm gonna find out what._

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I promised a reader (I think it was SarBear01…) that I'd update Saturday for sure and I was running out of time. So I gathered what I could and, here ya go! : ) IT'S TOTALLY (Just barely) STILL SATURDAY! (Where I am, at least…)**

**If you follow the Speak Now Collection, I'm still looking for ideas for Innocent and Haunted. If you don't… nevermind! Lol.**

**Also! This is IMPORTANT so please read it: I decided a while ago that I was gonna go back to school instead of taking the one year break I had originally intended to take. I start on the 10****th**** of this month, so this week is my last week of freedom for a while. : / **

**This meaning I won't be able to update as much as I'd like to (those of you who've been following me since I began this fanfiction know that I **_**already**_** don't always update on time… -nervous laughter-). It's gonna suck, but I'm gonna do the best I can. I will NOT be abandoning this story or TSC just because I'm going back to school. I'll figure out how to manage everything (I'm only taking 3 classes that I don't particularly like this semester; the rest should be a cake walk; and I DO love cake. ^ ^)**

**Much love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hiya guys and dolls! Here's chapter 30... I can't believe I've come this far with this story. I didn't give it a title because I couldn't think of one. :/**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

_Renesmee's POV_

I woke up the next day (wearing the most uncomfortable hospital gown) in the home-patient room Grandpa Carlisle used when I or one of the wolves were injured. The last thing I remembered was the wolf at my window before I passed out from stress.

_It must've been wishful thinking. He dumped me. He wouldn't come back after that…_

Dad must've heard that I was awake. He and Grandpa came in to check on me and make sure I was alright.

"So what happened last night, Carlie?" Grandpa asked, checking my blood pressure and doing all his little doctor-y things while Daddy held my hand.

"What _didn't_ happen?" I asked sarcastically. "My boyfriend broke up with me and moved back in with his happiness-sucking fiance; failed to tell me; I cried; came home; went into a blinding rage; broke stuff; passed out, and here I am."

He looked confused. "Wait… Sam…?"

"Broke up with me. For Emily. Douchebag, right?"

_But I love that douchebag… he's my douche bag…_

Daddy groaned at my thought. I scowled at him.

"Well it's not like I can just forget about him, Dad. I love him…"

He rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe him," Dad growled. "I told him. I told him to be careful with you! I-"

"Wait," I interrupted, shocked. "Did you know he was gonna break up with me?"

Dad froze like a deer in headlights. "N-no… I mean, I… I had an _idea_, but-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I sat up in the bed, not even caring that I'd yanked out an IV from my arm.

"Because I didn't really know! I didn't know what was going to happen; I just knew that Be-something was up, okay? Add to that the fact that no father wants to deliver the message that their daughter's boyfriend might leave her for a heartless… _bitch_!"

"But you still could've given me warning, yes?"

"I…" He looked remorseful. "I'm sorry…"

I started ripping patches and monitors off of my body and stood up before Grandpa could finish his examination. I snatched my clothes from the floor and stomped out of the room and into the bathroom to change.

I was so angry! My father had known, and hadn't told me… why?

Once I was changed, I went down to the living room. My mother was sitting on one of the couches, looking frantic and worried. She saw me and sprang up, rushing over to me.

"Oh, Ren, are you okay? I was so worried…" she said, hugging me tightly.

"I'm fine," I muttered. "I'm fucking mad, but I'm fine."

Her brows furrowed. "Why are you mad, Sweetness?"

I sat down on the couch and curled up in a ball. "Mom… Daddy knew. He knew Sam was going to break up with me. And he didn't warn me or _anything_. He just… let it all happen. Why would he do that, Mama?" I was starting to cry all over again. "Why? Why would he let me get hurt like that?"

My mother looked as though she were being put on the spot. She just stood there staring at me for a minute. Finally, her eyes softened and she sat next to me, gingerly taking me into her arms.

"It'll be okay, honey."

"No it won't. Do you have any idea how alone I feel? I can't even trust my own father to tell me about my boyfriend leaving me! What kind of family does that?"

My mother didn't answer. She just held me while I cried.

Which was exactly what I needed.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

Dammit.

Why couldn't she just stay angry? Why did she have to start crying? It would've been so much easier. I can handle angry. I can handle raging insanity. I can handle breaking stuff. But crying? Oh, God…

"Why would he do that, Mama?" she sniffled. Then the tears started. I was a bit shocked. It was like she'd become a little girl again; crying to Mama when she got hurt. I was the one she needed. I was the one who was supposed to be there for her when she was hurting, not the one causing the hurt.

I was causing my little girl pain.

I suddenly felt like such a criminal. I looked at her and I felt as though I'd thrust a knife into her heart and twisted it. As much as I hated that she was in love with Sam, it was true. I couldn't change that. This separation was killing her.

_I _was killing her.

But the damage was already done, wasn't it? There was nothing I could do now. Emily had Sam back, and she still had that accursed video of my daughter feeding from him.

I was so torn… I hated that she loved him, but I also hated that she was so broken without him.

Fuck.

I had a lot of thinking to do…

* * *

_Sam's POV_

I hate this. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be laying in bed with Emily after a night of mediocre sex. I should be cuddling with the love of my life. In _our _own bed, in _our _own apartment.

There's nothing like Renesmee-Love. How did I ever sleep with Emily?

Compared to Renesmee, Emily skin was like an alligator. Ren's was more like… like silk and velvet got together and had a baby. That's the only way I can describe her.

Renesmee's tiny little noises would've cheered me on. Emily's were… like when you're watching a really bad porn and the girl's nasally voice is super annoying and it kills your bone.

She'd insisted on us having sex that night. She wanted to have me back completely. I tried to get as much into it as I could, but I had to think back to ma and Ren's first time just to get it up. I thought of her the entire time. I almost felt like I was being violated. I think I almost cried a couple times…

But I digress.

_God, I knew we should've just run away together. Even if the pack decided to come after us, I'm sure I could keep us safe… Maybe we still can… No. I've made my bed, and now I have to lay in it._

But the bed I was laying in felt nothing like my own. My bed was wherever my Baby was sleeping; and that definitely was not here.

I missed my girl so much…

* * *

**Ah… So the Mommy vamp **_**does**_** have a heart… Who would've thought?**

**Drop me a review! Tell me what you're thinking. Tell me what YOU might like to see. I'm pretty sure I know how this is all going to end, but tell me anyways. I might use your ideas. ;) Much Love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	31. The Biggest Dick

**Oh my God, I am SOOOO sorry. I am having a SEVERE case of writer's block right now. It's awful. And due to this writer's block, I'm letting you know now that this is not my strongest chapter. I pretty much just didn't wanna keep you guys waiting so long, so I whipped some crap up off the top of my head. Hope fully my writer's block will be gone soon and I can bring the heat. : )**

* * *

**Chapter 31: The Biggest Dick**

_Renesmee's POV_

I can't remember the last time I saw him…

Okay, okay, it was yesterday morning. Still.

Despite that we broke up over a month ago, Sam still finds ways to sneak himself into my everyday life. He and my father (who I haven't spoken to since the day I passed out; still upset about him being on the inside of the whole ordeal) seemed to quickly become cordial for some unknown reason. At least once or twice a week, Sam would come over to borrow something from my father; usually something stupid, that anyone and everyone would have in their home. Whenever I smelled him coming, I would lock myself in my room and wouldn't budge until he left.

And then there was workdays. The first week, he didn't come in at all. But then he started coming in at some point every day, still in his same spot, still ordering the same thing. I avoided him at all costs. I now worked on the other side of the café, and when passing him, I kept my eyes straight ahead.

It's not that I didn't want to talk to him. It's that I was afraid that if I did, I'd end up sniveling and crying, begging him to take me back; and that's just not my style.

Uma knew what was going on, and she, being his new server, was anything but cordial to him; especially when she first found out. I eventually convinced her to tone it down, but she still wasn't all that nice to him.

Not like that did any good on his part.

The pack, from what I'd heard from Leah, had basically shut him out. Since he broke my heart, he'd become a simple prop, used only for patrolling. Leah was the only one who still talked to him. She'd been mad before, but once the pack started to ignore him and push him away, she eased up. She knew what it felt like to be hated by everyone.

Anyways, it didn't surprise me when he walked in. He was a little later than usual, but not much. What did surprise me was that he wasn't alone.

I growled under my breath when Emily Steal-the-same-man-from-two-different-women-who-loved-him-dearly Young walked in behind him, smirking like the smug little bitch she was. She spotted me and waggled her fingers at me, as though she were a friend. I scowled at her. Sam kept his head down, avoiding my gaze.

They sat down in his normal spot and Uma handed them menus (okay, she slammed them down on the table). I tried my best to ignore them, but I knew Emily had come here with him for a reason. She probably wanted to rub it in my face that she practically _owned_ the only man I would ever love in my life. Uma approached me as I was cleaning a table.

"_That's_ her?" she whispered harshly. "The chick that looks like she lost a fight with a can opener?"

"Yep. That's her."

"That slimy _bitch!_ Just can't keep her hands to herself, can she?"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

Uma leaned in closer. "Like, ten years ago, my cousin was dating this girl; super pretty black girl, long hair, Coke bottle figure, very beautiful. _This_ bitch," Uma continued, nodding back toward Emily. "suddenly comes into the picture, and all of a sudden, her and my cousin's girl are in a parking lot somewhere, trying to snap each other's necks. Apparently, my cousin had been cheating with her. Once they broke up, the same thing happened with my other cousin. Amazing girl, cheated with this bitch. And then my brother. Same thing. She's been all over the place!"

My jaw was on the floor by the time she finished. So Leah wasn't the first person Emily had done this to. It was a regular routine for her before Sam imprinted on her. So taking him from me must've been for old time's sake.

_That bitch!_

"Wow. If I've ever met a true slut in my life, it's her."

"Renesmee!" I cringed as Emily's voice beckoned me, sweetly. "Hey! Come over here!"

I looked over Uma's shoulder and glared at her. She gave me a smile and waved me over. I was reluctant, but my feet moved me without my permission.

"Em, please don't," I heard Sam say. She hushed him before I reached the table.

"What?" I asked, curtly.

"Hey," she smiled. "How are you?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic."

"Great! Well, hey, since you're here, we can tell you the good news, right Sam?"

He didn't answer.

"The wedding is back on!" Emily bounced up and down in her seat as she said it. "Isn't that exciting? Next month. You're welcome to come if you'd like."

"I'm busy that day."

"You don't even know what day it is."

"Okay; what day is it?"

"The twenty-seve-"

"Yeah, I'm busy."

"Oh, pshaw. You'll come, won't you?" before I could answer, she jumped up. "I'll be back. I have to use the little girl's room. Which is… where?"

"You've been here before. Find it yourself."

She plastered a fake smile on her face and just looked at me. "Sure."

She walked away, leaving Sam and I together, alone. I was going to just walk away, but Sam called to me.

"Ren, wait," he said, still not looking at me. "Will you sit? Please?"

I was torn. I missed him so much, but to be alone with him would've been too painful. I fought with myself for a moment before I sat down across from him.

* * *

_Sam's POV_

God, it felt good to be near her again. She looked so beautiful in her work uniform… hell, she'd look beautiful in a potato sack if it was all she had to wear. It took everything I had not to lunge at her and take her right there on the café's table; she smelled looked and so sexy.

"So… how have you been?" I asked, quietly, after she sat down.

"Fine." Her answer was curt and sharp. I could tell she was uncomfortable. "So. The wedding's back on, huh?"

I sighed. "Yeah." If I had it my way, I'd be marrying _her _the next month.

"Excited?"

"I guess…"

"You _guess?_" she scoffed. "You're marrying the woman of your dreams. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"Yes, but-"

"But what?" Renesmee interrupted, speaking harshly. "But what, Sam? What could possibly be wrong with your life right now? Everything's going great for you. You're back with you're imprint; you're getting married. And eventually, you'll be hearing the pitter patter of little feet all over your house. You have everything. And you left me with nothing. What could be wrong with your life?"

"_She's not you!" _I blurted out without thinking. Her face softened for a moment. Only a moment. Then she looked at me with irritation.

"Who do you think you are?" she said, raising her voice a little. "You think you can just dump me and then say something like _that?_"

"Ren, I-"

"No. Don't. I'm done. You can't jerk me around like that, Sam."

"I wasn't trying to-"

"I have spent so much time crying over you. Do you have any idea how these few weeks have been for me?"

I got angry then. Did she think she was the only one hurting? "Do you have any idea how bad it's been for _me?_"

"Oh, because marrying the woman that's perfect for you, is _so_ bad, right?"

"You don't understand-"

"Yeah, apparently, there's a lot I don't understand. You wanna explain some shit to me?"

I wanted to. I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted to tell her how Emily had blackmailed the two of us; how I was forced into going back to her. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, and how _she_ was the perfect woman for me, not Emily.

But I just sat there, staring at her, mouth open, with nothing to say. Like an idiot.

"That's what I thought." she stood to leave, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Baby, please-"

Instead of the sassy response I was expecting, what I got was a sharp slap to my face. The sound of her hand hitting my skin echoed through the café. My eyes, wide open in shock, saw that everyone in the café was staring at us. It had to be the most uncomfortable moment of my life. Renesmee's eyes burned with anger and hurt. She spoke lowly.

"I will _never_ be your _Baby_, ever again."

She stomped away from me, out the door, pulling off her apron as she went.

There were whispers all throughout the café as Emily sauntered back to the table.

"Oh, God, what happened?" she asked.

_Bitch, please. You insisted on coming here, hoping something would happen._

Women all over the café were giving me dirty looks.

Unsurprisingly, I felt like the biggest dick on the planet.

* * *

**Like I said, not the best chapter I've ever done, but hey. Blame the writer's block.**

**I officially know how I'm going to end this. I had an idea, but wasn't quite sure. But now I know. I'm not sure how much more of SOY there will be. There's probably quite a few chapters left. **

**I'm gonna try to finish the latest oneshot for the Speak Now Collection this week. It's proving to be a lot more difficult than I expected. So if you follow that, look forward to it, but don't get your hopes up. College is killing my brain… Funny, because I expected the opposite…**

**~Schnarfie~**


	32. Confession

**Word, yo.**

**Sorry I kinda ditched you guys for a while. I don't know what happened... Anyways... Stuck On You is slowly but surely coming to an end. It's sad for me, y'know? My first multi-chapter fic is almost finished... There's a few more chapters to come though. So enjoy Chapter 32!**

**

* * *

Chapter 32: Confession**

_Bella's POV_

The wedding was only a couple weeks away now, and my poor daughter was getting more and more depressed each day.

I was fiddling with my hands as I sat in the chair across from Edward in the living room, still weighing consequences on both sides of my predicament. I loved my daughter more than anything, even though I didn't act like it sometimes, but if I told my family the truth, it would be _me _that they all hated. Not to mention Renesmee's drinking from Sam would be exposed and could potentially put her, and the rest of us, in danger. But if I didn't, Emily was going to force the man my daughter was in love with into a marriage he didn't want to take part in, and Renesmee would be miserable forever.

At least if I told my family the truth, I'd feel a little better… well, at least until word got around to Emily and the pack came to rip us all to shreds.

My train of thought was interrupted when my daughter walked through the door, home from work.

"Hi Sweetie," Edward said, putting down the book he was reading. "How was work?"

Renesmee just shot a lethal glare at him before stomping off to her room. She still had no idea that Edward had nothing to do with what had happened. He just sighed, yet again defeated.

I clenched my fists. The whole thing had gotten so out of hand… All I wanted was to break Sam and Renesmee up, and Jacob and Leah, if I could manage it. Jacob and Leah were too solid, but the other had worked. But it was definitely not the way I had wanted it to go. I had thought that I was the leader of our little expedition, but it was very clear that I was no longer in control. I and my entire family, unknowingly, were under the beck and call of Emily, with only one option that could kill all of us.

We couldn't live like this. Even if my family found out, we'd have to live in fear of some stupid, arrogant human. Either that or move away, and I couldn't do that. Not just yet. Charlie was there, and Renesmee's friends…

Silently, subconsciously, I had decided. I had to find a way out.

* * *

_Leah's POV_

"How frustrating! I've been investigating forever! I've been asking around, talking to Sam's family, Emily's mom and dad; I've been paying extra special attention during conversations… I'm like Gil freakin' Grissom over here! And _nothing!_ Not one lead."

"Leah, what did I tell you?" Jacob chastised from the bathroom while he washed his face. "Chill out. If not for me, then for the baby. This is none of our business. Even if it was, Sam's made his choice. If he really loved Renesmee, he would've stayed."

"But it doesn't make sense!" I cried, flopping as gently as I could onto our bed. "I mean, just look at Sam. Does he look happy to you? He looks miserable! Anytime anybody even mentions Renesmee, he gets this look on his face like a little boy who's lost his favorite toy. And then there's Emily, happy as can be… it's not right."

"Why don't you just ask?"

I looked at Jacob like he was stupid as he came out of the bathroom, wiping his face with a towel. "Oh, yeah, that makes sense. That's like asking a murderer if he's killed someone. Of course he's gonna say no."

"Wouldn't hurt to try."

"Sure. She'll confess everything, then pull out a knife and stab me in the stomach for knowing. Peachy."

Jacob's face turned to stone. "That's not funny, Leah." He threw the towel on the floor and got under the covers with me. "You should talk to Bella. If anything is going on, maybe she's got something to do with it."

"Why would Bella be in cahoots with Emily?"

"She hated Sam and Ren together. She wanted Ren to be with me. And she tried to break us up, remember?"

"Oh, please. The chick's crazy, but she wasn't serious."

"She took the time to photoshop me into a picture making out with another girl."

"Shape shifter sight is just as good as vampire sight, and we can tell when things are fake. Bella knows this. That, or she's stupid."

Jake chuckled. "All the same, I think you should ask her."

"And what makes you think that would go any better than me talking to Emily?"

"I dunno. Bella's a little more integral?"

"That's it. I'm going to bed." I turned on my side and Jacob wrapped his huge arms around me and he immediately began snoring in my ear. But that wasn't the reason it took me an hour to fall asleep. I was thinking.

Was Bella involved? When did she and Emily start working together? I had to know.

* * *

The next morning, I made it the first thing on my list to talk to Bella. I drove to the little cottage she shared with Edward and Bella. I was still a little reluctant about speaking to her, so I took a couple deep breaths before I got out of the car. As I shut the door, I looked up to see her perfect face staring at me with a hard frown from the kitchen window. I stared back just as hard as I made my way to the door. She met me there, opening the door before I could even think about knocking.

"Black," she greeted me, curtly.

"Cullen," I said, returning her cold tone.

"What do you want?"

"Are you alone?" I asked, sniffing for traces of anyone else in the house. Bella nodded and allowed me in.

"Getting pretty fat there, aren't you, Leah?"

"Oh, ha ha. I've got millions of comebacks I could use, but I'm not here to fight with you."

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked, her kindness shocking me. She noticed and laughed. "Sorry. Force of habit. Remember when I used to be nice? Hm."

"You're still nice, Bella," I said. "You're just… mad with power, that's all."

"I suppose… Here, we can sit in the living room."

We sat as far away from each other as we could; I on the sofa and Bella in a chair across the room.

"What do you want?" she asked again. I inhaled deeply, ignoring the sick, sweet, fruity smell of vamp.

"I want to know if you've got anything to do with what's going on with Sam, Emily and Renesmee."

I knew Jacob had been right when Bella's eyes opened wide, like a deer in headlights. She closed her eyes and put her head down as though she were about to cry.

"Do you?" I pressed.

She took in a few unnecessary breaths before she answered.

"It's all my fault," she said quietly.

"Your fault?"

"The whole thing was my idea. I just… I don't think it's right that Nessie and Jacob rejected the imprint. It's fate. They were meant for each other. You were never even supposed to be a factor in the equation. I thought if I broke you two up, Jake and Nessie could reunite and realize that they're supposed to be together. But before I could do anything, she started seeing Sam. I knew Emily was upset about the whole thing and wanted him back, so I asked her to help me. I could care less about Sam's imprint, but he was interfering with Fate.

"I told Emily that we could help each other. She wanted Sam back, and she wanted you to be unhappy. So I told her that I would break you two up. But it didn't work."

I smiled. "That's because Jacob and I trust each other. We trust each other's word. I would never lie to him and I know he would never lie to me. if we ever went behind each other's back about anything; a little secret, of an affair, the first thing we'd do is be honest with each other and figure things out. We're not just a high school couple. We don't break up at the first problem. We're tough."

"Yeah, I see that now… But then Emily managed to get Nessie and Sam to split up—"

"How?"

"It… Well… blackmail."

I gasped. "So… he really does still love Ren?"

Bella nodded. "He didn't want to leave her. But then something happened, and… I thought I had control of the whole thing, but Emily… she's gone nuts! She's got dirt on both of them that Renesmee doesn't even know about. And now she hates Edward because he told her that he had a feeling that something as up, but he didn't tell her, and she's not even mad at me because she has no idea what's going on… Edward knew that Emily and I were up to something, but he doesn't know exactly what. He can't read my mind. My shield, y'know? And Renesmee is absolutely miserable now. I love her, I really do. I hate seeing her this way…"

I processed everything she'd just told me. So she was the original mastermind… but not anymore?

"Bella… you said, 'something happened.' What _exactly_ was that something?"

"I… I can't tell you…"

"Why not?"

Silence

"Bella," I pressed again. "Bella, you need to tell me so I can help you. So I can help Renesmee."

"I can't tell you!"

"Why?"

"Because… then you'll have to kill us all."

* * *

**WowWowWow. The truth comes out. So... what's gonna happen next? Tell me what you think! Reviews are nice! **

**Also, I've got a new fic started up called Secrets. Just the prologue's up so far, but you can check it out if you want. **

**If you have a Twitter, you can follow me at SchnarfBlack. I made it just for you guys, so I can let you know what's going on, when I'll be updating, and get your input on any new ideas I might have. I also have a deviantART account with the same name (SchnarfBlack). If you follow/watch me, Just let me know you're from ff(dot)net, and I'll follow/watch you back!**

**So that's it! I'm almost to 100 reviews! Can I get six more for this chapter? Much love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	33. A Simple Solution

**Just a short chapter for the moment. But not to worry; Chapter 34 will be up very soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 33: A Simple Solution**

_Jacob's POV_

"_Jacob, I need you at the Cullen cottage. It's an emergency."_

Leah had called me frantically a few minutes before. She said nothing more, just hung up, and I was out the door. The whole way there, two scenarios were playing in my head: One, Leah had questioned Bella and Bella had gotten upset and was attacking her. Two, the baby was coming _very_ early. I was in no way prepared for what I was about to hear.

* * *

"… I'm sorry… Come again?"

Bella sighed, leaning back against the couch. "A video. Sam and Renesmee were fooling around and she accidentally bit him. She'd never tasted human blood before, and I guess she just… lost herself. She didn't mean to; I know she didn't. she would never intentionally hurt Sam. Emily just 'happened' to be there and got the whole thing recorded on her cell phone. That's what she's using to keep Sam. Because of the treaty."

"Oh my God." My hands flew to my head as I remembered. "The treaty. The _fucking treaty!_ I'm supposed to completely massacre you guys now! If I could, I'd leave you alone, but once the council finds out… _Fuck!_"

"Jake! Jake, listen!" Leah got ahold of my arms and pulled them back to place at my sides. "I have an idea."

"An idea? What kind? The kind that makes it easier to kill my friends? Cuz that's a _bad idea, Leah!_"

"_Shut up!"_ she shouted. "Just listen. We only have to kill them if they violate the treaty."

"She did though—"

"What did I say?"

"You said shut up."

"So shut up. How do we _know_ Renesmee violated the treaty?"

"I just told you, Black, Emily has video proof!" said Bella.

"Right. But no one else was there besides Emily and her cell phone, right?"

"Yeah."

"So the only hard evidence is one teeny tiny cellular device."

"Are you going somewhere with this?" I asked, exasperated. "If I have to kill them, I'd like to do it now. It hurts less if you do it quick. Like a Band-Aid."

Bella leapt up from the couch and into the corner, hissing at me with a sad face. Leah came in between us. "Stop! The only proof that exists is on that phone."

"So?"

"_So,"_ Leah began with a devious smirk. "Say, just _say_, said phone were to, oh, I dunno… _disappear_."

I calmed down long enough to notice that vengeful sparkle in her eye. I smiled because I finally understood what she was trying to say. "God, Babe, I love it when you get all devious and whatnot."

"What, we just… take her phone?" asked Bella. "My God… I've been trying to figure something out for so long… but it's so simple! Why didn't I think of this?"

"Because," Leah answered. "Sometimes, a complicated problem is best solved with a simple solution. All we have to do is distract Emily; get her somewhere where she doesn't take her phone. Then we can snatch it and there won't be any proof that Ren did anything wrong. Sam doesn't have any marks on him or anything; shape shifters heal too quickly. No one will believe it, Emily won't have anything to lean on, we won't have to kill you, and Sam and Renesmee can be together and be happy! And best of all, that life-ruining, muffin-baking bitch can get a taste of her own medicine."

"I never thought I'd say this, but you're my favorite person in the entire world right now."

"Now the only question is, when and how do we do it?" I asked.

"Ooohh, I feel like a super spy! This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Are we going to tell Renesmee?"

Bella stopped to think for a moment. "Not yet. I wanna wait until she's happy to tell her the whole thing was my fault. I know that sounds selfish, but… meh."

I was still a little anxious. We weren't completely in the clear until we had the phone and the video. I didn't want to have to kill anyone when it wasn't really necessary. Bella and I may not have been as close as we used to be, and she might've acted like a total bitch, but deep down, she was always my best friend; part of my history. Killing her would be like killing a part of myself.

I couldn't wait to get the whole thing over with. Now that we knew the truth, I was no longer upset with Sam. I just wanted everything to be out in the open so he could be happy. Emily was a bitch from the beginning. She never deserved him.

I swore on my life, Sam and Renesmee would have their happy ending.

* * *

**The "muffin-baking bitch" part came from something ****WerCub**** said in a review. It made me laugh, so I wanted to give you the honor of having it used in the Story. Plus, I feel like it's totally something Leah would say. So I have to say thank you for that. THANK YOU, ****WERCUB****! :D**

**Chapter 34 will be up really soon. Probably tomorrow before noon. It's already halfway done.**

**We almost got 100 reviews. So close! We're up to 99! I find this quite exciting. :) Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Really means a lot!**

**Y'know what else would really mean a lot? If This chapter got some really good reviews… **

**Much Love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	34. What Are You Now? My Stalker?

**Yay! We've hit 100 reviews! Thanks to XxSARBEAR01xX for being the 100****th**** reviewer! You rock!**

**SO I was gonna wait until tomorrow to post this, but then I finished it and I didn't see a point in waiting. And since I made you guys wait sooo long for Chapter 32, I felt like I owed you something. I figured two in one day was good. :) Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 34: What Are You Now? My Stalker?**

_Renesmee's POV_

"Can we go home now, Dani?" I whined. I was dragged to a party on the rez by Daniela and Seth. They'd been trying to get me out to socialize ever since we found out about Sam and Emily's wedding. They themselves had been partying hard to celebrate Dani not being pregnant. Even though she'd found that out over a month ago, they were still celebrating.

But I didn't feel like partying. The love of my life was getting married in just three days. I didn't feel like doing anything except eating junk food and crying.

"Oh, buck up!" said Daniela before taking a shot of some dark liquor. "Find a random sexy guy and hook up with him. Do something slutty. Take your mind off the stress."

I rolled my eyes and sipped my screwdriver. The music was loud and the room was hot from all the moving bodies. Everywhere I looked there was a couple making out, or looking sweetly into each other's eyes, or curled up on a couch. All it did was remind me of him. I knew love was hard to get over, but I never imagined it was _that_ hard. It brought an intense feeling, seeing other couples so happy together and being reminded of days when _we_ were happy like that. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Dani," I yelled to her over the music. "I'm gonna go home, 'kay?"

"You want us to give you a ride? We can drive you home and then come back if you want."

"No, I'll be fine. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded and I maneuvered my way through the dancing and jumping people, finally making it to the front door. I hopped down the porch steps and threw my drink on the ground in the bushes. I heard a noise from the forest; one I'd been hearing a lot lately when I was on the reservation. I rolled my eyes and walked on, ignoring it.

"Hey," said a voice behind me. I turned to see a boy, maybe twenty years old, behind me. I couldn't see much through the darkness, but I could see that he was tall and somewhat muscular with dark hair. He was quite attractive, but I wasn't interested, of course.

"Hello," I said nicely. "Can I help you?"

The boy smirked. "Actually I was wondering if I could help you. Can I give you a ride or something?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine walking." I turned to walk away when he called to me again.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"R… Valerie," I answered, not wanting to give him my real name. He had no chance, so why even go there, right?

"I'm Trevor." He caught up to me and was walking beside me. "Are you sure I can't drive you anywhere? You don't look Native, so you probably live in Forks or something, right?"

"Port Angeles," I lied.

"You're gonna walk all the way to PA?"

"Yep."

"Seriously?"

"I like to walk." Trevor grabbed my arm harshly and made me face him as he spoke in a dark voice.

"Y'know, it's awfully dangerous for a girl to be walking such a long distance by herself… Crazy people out there. People that might wanna hurt a girl. Especially a particularly pretty girl like yourself," he added, fingering a strand of my curly hair.

"Let go of me," I said, lowly.

"I don't think so sweetie. I've been watching you all night. You looked so sad… You should let me, uh… make you happy. A guy like me could rock your world."

"Trust me, you're gonna wanna let go of me now."

"No," he said, pushing me up against a tree. "No, I don't think I do."

He roughly pressed his lips to mine. One hand was on my neck while the other grabbed my breast. I tried to scream, but his lips were pressed too hard to mine. He was just shoving his tongue into my mouth when a loud growl erupted next to us. He jumped and we both turned to face the huge, black wolf that was baring his teeth in defense.

Trevor's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards as Sam advanced on him. Sam took his stance just a few feet away from Trevor, standing firmly on all fours, his fur bristling on end and his tail pointed in the air. He snarled before leaning toward Trevor and letting out a loud roar, sending the boy screaming and running back toward the house.

"I told you," I sang quietly to myself.

No doubt there would be reports of this in the morning. No one would believe him, of course. He's just another drunk kid twisting shapes.

Sam's fur settled and his snarl disappeared once Trevor was gone. He turned his large head to me and looked at me, curiously.

"I'm fine," I said curtly. He stepped forward and sniffed me, making sure I was really okay. I swatted his snout swiftly and he shook his head and stepped back, pawing (ever so cutely) at the spot where I'd smacked him. "He didn't hurt me. I said I'm fine… Why are you following me?"

I watched as his big eyes shiftily looked from one direction to the other. I could just hear him saying, _"Following? Me? No! I'm not following you. I was in the area, that's all…"_

"I'm not stupid, Sam. I know you've been following me. What are you now? My stalker?"

He shook his head.

"Y'know what? Forget it," I said. "I'm going home. And _don't follow me._"

I turned away and started walking, but soon realized I wasn't going anywhere. I looked back to see Sam holding the back of my hoodie in his teeth, holding me back. I tried to get away by putting more strength behind my steps, but it was no match for his strength, and I soon ended up on the ground, on all fours, trying to claw myself away. That didn't work either, and eventually, I was just dangling in the air while he held my hoodie. He lifted me to help me stand straight and then he let go. I brushed the dirt off my pants and faced him.

"What?"

He tossed his head to the side, motioning for me to get on his back. I scoffed at him.

"No. No way am I riding you."

Again, I could hear him saying something like, _"Really? You used to talk about 'riding me' all the time when we were dating…"_

He tossed his head again and stomped his paw. He obviously wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Fine," I said stubbornly. I walked around him and grabbed his fur, pulling myself up onto his back. "This doesn't mean I forgive you. So don't go thinking we're okay now. I'm still pissed as hell at you. I could almost say I hate you, but I'm saving that for your _fiancée._"

Most of the ride was silent as we snuck through the forest. I couldn't help but continuously run my fingers through Sam's thick fur. It was so soft, like silk. It felt exactly like his hair. I felt that I could've slept comfortably on his back, even as we traveled.

Soon, we were in the forest outside my house. He stopped to let me down and as I regained my balance on the ground, I felt a warm, human body hug me from behind.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home safe," I heard Sam say.

"And what about all the times you've followed me?"

He sighed. "I just wanted to see you. I really do miss you."

"Lies," I spat, tearing myself out of his arms. Suddenly, he was in front me. It took everything I had to only look at his face and not let my eyes wander all over his magnificent body.

"It's the truth! Look, if you knew the whole story, you wouldn't hate me so much—"

"So what's the whole story then?"

He opened his mouth, then closed it, looking away.

"Look, can we not do this?" I said, frustrated. "It's seriously annoying when we have to have these conversations. You love me, you leave me. You say you love me, but you won't tell me anything. I'm tired of it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to bed."

I walked away and was almost to my house when I felt him grab my hand gently. I faced him once more to see him with a strained look, his eyes glistening. He pulled me close, cupped my cheek, and leaned down, ever so slowly, until our lips met and my eyes slid shut.

The kiss… it was just like it used to be. I felt, in that moment, that everything had gone back to normal; that it was simply a bad dream, and I was being awakened by his sweet kiss. I felt a wetness drop onto my cheek, and all at once, his lips were gone, and so was his warmth. I opened my eyes to see the large black wolf, running away from me. I lifted my hand to my cheek. It was a tear; but I knew I wasn't crying.

He had been.

* * *

**It's not much, just a little filler type chapter, but I missed the San/Ren interaction. The last couple chapters, they haven't really been present, and I missed it.**

**Anyways, hope you liked it! Much Love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	35. Objection

**Hello! Here's chapter 35. Sorry if it seems like I'm skipping around a lot. I'm just really tired of filler chapters, and there's not much left in the fic anyways. Plus I feel like you guys have been waiting too long for a happy ending, I might as well hurry up and get to the point. xD**

**So yeah. Hope you guys like how it's turning out. It took me forever to figure out how to end it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Objection**

_Bella's POV_

I sighed as we approached the church. Leah had made us wait until today to unleash our plan, and I was the one that had to do it. I wanted to do it when we first planned it out, but Leah was fervent on doing it at the last minute.

"_Why can't we just do it now?" I asked, folding my arms and pouting like a child. "Wouldn't it make more sense to get it done as soon as possible?"_

"_Well, sure," Leah answered. "But it wouldn't be any fun. It's like a drama movie. You have to do it at the last minute. A dramatic climax!"_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Come on! We already know it's gonna work. It'll be like Mission Impossible, only it's totally possible. Why not have some fun with it? We do it on the day of the wedding and watch the whole day fall to pieces."_

"… _Okay, that does sound kinda fun."_

And so I anxiously waited for the wedding.

"So you've just gotta figure out where she's gonna keep her phone during the wedding," Jacob said. "Then take it."

"And then, when the guy says 'speak now or forever hold your peace—'"

"You jump up, and the truth comes out."

"Got it."

We found Sue inside at the door of the chapel, ushering people inside.

"Everyone get in and sit down," she said. "It's starting soon. Go on!"

Jacob and Leah looked at me and nodded before heading in to sit down. I made my way to the bride's room to put our plan into action. I caught a glimpse of Renesmee sitting in one of the middle aisles. She was leaning on Edwards shoulder. I couldn't see her face, but I knew she was upset.

_Don't worry, sweetie. Mommy's gonna fix everything. I promise._

Emily's dressing room was in the far back of the church. I walked briskly and determined, passing by pack members on their way to the chapel. Some of them gave me dirty looks, but it was always like that, so I didn't pay it any mind. I was almost there when I felt a strong hand grab my arm and pull me harshly around. I was face to face with Sam.

"What are you doing?" he asked, coldly. "You should be in the chapel. It's starting soon."

"I know," I told him. "I just need to speak with Emily about something—"

"You already got me away from your daughter. There's no other possible way to ruin my life."

I stared at him, shocked. "I…"

"Emily told me everything. I know you were involved. Does Renesmee?"

"N-no… but she will. Soon."

He eyed me curiously. "What do you mean?"

I sighed and looked at him. The hurt in his eyes matched Ren's, and I couldn't help but wish that I could cry for him. "You really love her, don't you? Ren, I mean."

Sam's face softened and he nodded. "More than anything in the world."

My confidence peaked and I realized it was now or never. "I need to talk to Emily."

"But—"

"Do you want to be with my daughter or not?"

"What are you doing, Bella?"

"Being a good mother," I replied, smiling as I took off down the hall, leaving Sam alone and confused.

"Emily?" I called, knocking on the door. I didn't wait for a response, but opened the door to find her surrounded by her bridesmaids, all trying to perfect her dress. She glanced at me in the mirror and stepped down from the stool she stood on.

"Out!" she snapped at her bridesmaids. "Get out! Go to the chapel and tell them to give me five more minutes. Bella and I need to talk. Go! Get out!"

To say she was a bridezilla was an understatement. Her bridesmaids scurried out past me and I shut the door behind them.

"Feeling good?" I asked in a faux-friendly voice.

"Very," she said. "Feel good, look good… Such an exciting day!"

"I'm sure… How is Sam holding up?"

"He keeps cussing me out and telling me that it's the worst day of his life… but he'll get over it and accept it once it's done. And how is your brat taking it?"

"My _daughter_ is depressed. She's a complete mess… but, like you said, she'll accept it once it's done…" I looked Emily up and down. Her dress was a deep emerald green mermaid style with white and silver trim, and she wore a silver tiara on her head over her flowing curls. She was absolutely stunning. Even the scars on her face and shoulders couldn't ruin the way she looked.

"You look amazing," I said.

"Thank you! I do, don't I?" she turned toward the mirror and began to perfect her makeup. It was then that I eyed her phone on the table between her and a chair. I calmly made my way to the chair and sat down, palming the item in my purse.

"Isn't it wonderful, Bella? I'm getting my happy ending! I mean, it sucks that you didn't get yours, but, let's be real. You wouldn't have been happy if Renesmee had married Jacob anyways. You still love him. You'll just never really be happy with anything, I guess."

As badly as I wanted to rip her face off for that comment, I stayed silent and just nodded. I waited until she turned her head away to make my move and try to snatch her phone, even though she wouldn't have seen it anyways, thanks to my vampire speed.

She seemed to noticed something, though, and I quickly retracted my hand as she turned her head back. She eyed the phone on the table, then me.

"You should go, Bella," she said, sounding as though she was on to me as she picked up the phone and stuffed it between her breasts, hiding it. "The wedding is going to start soon. Get a good seat."

I nodded, too nervous to say anything, and glanced at the phone on the table before muttering a "Congratulations," under my breath and slowly backing out of the room. Once I was out and the door was shut, I let out a breath I'd been unnecessarily holding. I popped into the bathroom and made sure I still looked alright, then made my way to the chapel. I found Edward and Renesmee again and sat down next to them just as the wedding march began.

Emily, of course, was all smiles as she strode down the aisle with her father, seemingly victorious. Sam wore a smile, but anyone could see it was fake. Anyone except Ren, who was staring blankly at the floor.

Charles Young handed his daughter over to Sam, glaring at him. Sam just smiled back, taking Emily's hand and leading her to the alter. The music ended and the pastor began.

"Dearly beloved," he said. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the holy matrimony of Sam Elliot Uley and Emily Christine Young; two souls in love, prepared to come together as one."

I watched from the corner of my eye as a single tear slid down Ren's cheek. Her face was emotionless, but that just made it all the more sad. I took her hand in mind and squeezed it, trying to comfort her as the pastor went along. Leah and Jacob were on the other side of the aisle. Leah shot me a meaningful glance and I nodded shortly in confirmation. The job had been done.

_And now, we play the waiting game…_

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

Clearly, this was not one of my favorite days.

I hadn't even really tried to get dressed up at all. I threw on an old summer dress, curled my hair, and put on eyeliner. Normally, I'd do a lot more, but I didn't feel like this wedding deserved my best.

Sam looked so handsome up there. He was nervous, you could tell, and his tacky bow tie was off center, but it was so damn cute. He looked at me when he first stepped to the alter, his eyes pleading for forgiveness, but I looked away, turning my eyes to the floor. And then Emily made her entrance. She looked beautiful, I'd give her that much. But that was about all I could say that was nice. The rest was a flurry of insults and cuss words that I knew I shouldn't say in church. I'd let it all out later and destroy the house again.

I could see Sam's mother in the front row across the aisle. I'd never met her, but Sam had said that he told her a lot about me and she adored me already. I could tell by the stiff look on her face that she did not approve of this marriage. From what Leah told me, Teresa Quentin (she'd never married Sam's father, so she didn't share his name) hated Emily with a passion.

I had a feeling I would like her.

"_We are gathered here today to celebrate the holy matrimony of Sam Elliot Uley and Emily Christine Young; two souls in love, prepared to come together as one."_

The pastor's words stabbed me like a white hot butcher knife. I remembered how Sam and I were once two souls in love. I couldn't help it when I let a tear go. My mother held my hand firmly, but even motherly comfort couldn't help me.

"Sam, do you take Emily to be your wife; to have and to hold; in sickness and in health; now and forever, until death do you part?" asked the pastor.

Sam took a deep breath in, staring straight ahead at Emily, a serious, almost stoic look on his face. "I… I d-do," he stuttered.

"Emily, do you take Sam to be your husband; to have and to hold; in sickness and in health; now and forever, until death do you part?"

"I do," Emily gushed.

"If anyone objects to this marriage or knows any reason this marriage should not take place, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

God, I wanted to stand up. I wanted to stand up in front of the whole church and just scream, "You can't marry her! I love you!" But how foolish would I look? I'm not that kind of girl anyways. If he wouldn't come back to me before, why would he on his wedding day?

But I didn't have to stand, I soon realized. I felt movement to my right, and i heard gasps all around me.

"What are you doing?" I heard my dad whisper harshly. I looked up to see my mother, Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen; the woman who hated my relationship with Sam more than anything on the planet; standing up straight, a triumphant look on her face. My eyes widened as I heard her speak the words, loud and clear;

"I object."

* * *

**Again, I hope you're liking it. If not… well, you don't have to read it so I don't really care what you think (No, I really do care, just don't rip on me for it cuz I don't wanna hear it. Lol)**

**I'm so behind on everything… I've near giving up on college… I mean, I'm not gonna, but I feel like it. it's hard, man. Plus I've been out all week with a sinus infection and allergic reaction to mold (it happens every year when the snow melts :/)… But it's okay, cuz I had fun last weekend before I got sick.**

**If you didn't know, it was my birthday last Sunday. Nineteen! :D We partied hard. We even ate cake before dinner and stayed up past our bedtimes to watch iOMG at eight o' clock. xD**

**So reviews will be accepted as belated birthday presents (because I'm cheap like that). Much love!**

**~Schnarf~**


	36. And Now, A Wedding!

**-crying- Holy crap, you guys! –sob- it's the –sob- last –sob- chaaaaaapteerrrrr… WHAAAAAAAAA! -sobs uncontrollably-**

**-wipes tears- But never fear. There's still an Epilogue to come.**

**And I've got a special deal for you! So read the AN at the end, okay? Enjoy! –cries again-**

* * *

**Chapter 36: And Now, A Wedding**

_Renesmee's POV_

"What?" I gasped, gaping at my mother as she stood in the church.

"Bella!" Emily hissed. "What are you doing?"

"The right thing," my mother replied. "As much as I hate it, Sam belongs with Renesmee. What you're doing isn't right, and I won't stand for it anymore." She stepped out from the pew and into the aisle.

"Renesmee has cried more than enough tears for him, and he deserves her true, genuine love, rather than your selfish love. He doesn't love you, Emily, and you know it."

"Of course he does!" Emily snapped. "You love me, don't you, Sam?"

Sam's eyes darted back and forth from Emily to me. "I… uh… I…"

His eyes settled on me, and I looked away, unsure what to think.

"I…"

"Sam?" there was a long, silent pause before I heard Emily whisper harshly to him.

"Don't you forget what I've got on you, Sam." Only someone of supernatural ability would've heard her, she was so quiet. I lifted my head in shock. What does she have on him? Was she keeping him because of some secret?

"Don't listen to her, Sam," I heard Leah say. "You don't have to stay with her. You're safe, I promise."

"Now see here!" Charles Young stood in one of the front pews. "Are you implying that my daughter has caused harm to the man she loves?"

"She doesn't love him! She's just being selfish! Even if she wasn't trying to marry him, she'd make sure he'd never have another girlfriend in his life if she could! If she can't have him, no one can; that's her mentality!"

"Or is it yours? You're probably still upset because he wanted her instead of you! which, obviously was the right choice. Look at you, Leah, you're a mess! Pregnant, married to a… _mechanic._"

"Okay, what the hell is so damn wrong about being a mechanic?" Jacob snapped at him. "I love what I do! Why does everyone have a problem with my profession? I don't get it!"

"No one has a problem with your profession, Jacob," Leah told him softly. "The Young family is just a bunch of stuck up rich snobs who think money is the most important thing in the world."

"You take that back, you little harlot!"

"Don't you speak to my daughter that way!" Grandpa Charlie yelled at him.

"I would if your _step_-daughter was more like my daughter; respectable, kind, generous—"

"Oh, stuff it, Charles," said Grandma Sue. "Emily is nothing like that. She's an evil, insensitive, two-faced little brat with no respect for other people."

"_You're just jealous because Mother loved me best!"_

"_How does that even relate to what's going on here, you twit!"_

"Can we get back to the point, please?" Mom said, over the voices. "Sam, you don't have to lie at her command anymore. It's okay."

I hesitantly met his eyes, and I saw what I'd longed to see since the night he left me. Love, passion… lust. Slowly, he stepped down each step from the alter to the aisle, never looking away from me.

"Renesmee?" he said quietly, coming closer to where I sat.

"Sam, don't you dare!" Emily yelled. He ignored her and reached out his hand to me.

"Ren…" I looked up at him and saw genuine trust. I gently placed my hand in his and stood up, moving into the aisle with him.

"Is… is this for real?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

"It's for real, Baby. I love you. I always loved you. It was always you."

I felt my eyes sting with tears and my lips spread into a wide smile. "I love you too, Sammy."

He placed his hands on each side of my face and leaned down, placing upon my lips the most beautiful, passionate, love-filled kiss he'd ever given me. it would've been perfect, had it not been for Emily.

She stomped up to us and grabbed me by my shoulders, wrenching me away and throwing me back into the pew where my dad caught me, growling lowly at her, not caring if any humans noticed.

"No! This is wrong!" she yelled. "This is all wrong!" She grabbed Sam by his bow tie and pulled him down to her. "You are marrying me! Not her! Do you understand me?"

* * *

_Sam's POV_

"Let go, Emily!" Bella yelled.

"Do what she says, Emily," I whispered, low enough for only her and other super naturals to hear. "Let go of me."

"D'you think I'm stupid?" She hissed. "I'm _not_ letting you go. You're _not_ going back to her. I am your imprint. You belong _to me_!"

"Not anymore. Now let me go, because I swear on my life, right now, I am not above fucking up the other side of your face."

Emily just sneered and let me go. "You wanna play like that? Fine."

She reached between her breasts and dug out her cell phone. "Jacob, I have something you might want to see."

"Emily, no! Please—"

"There's one video on this phone. Watch it, and tell me what you think." Her smirk was evil as she handed Jacob the phone. I watched in horror as Jacob went through the phone. I hung my head in defeat.

_That's it,_ I thought. _It's over. It's run or die. I could take Ren now and just go. We'll go somewhere no one will ever think of… Iowa or something… We need to get the hell out of here. If we stay on the move, we might have a chance. We could—_

"Ha!"

I was snapped out of my planning when Jacob laughed loudly. I looked up at him to see a wide grin on his face. Emily looked confused and irritated.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked angrily.

Jake pointed at the phone, barely able to contain his laughter. "It's… it's Emmett! He's doing his impression of that lady… the mom from A Cinderella Story… I love when he does that! He's so… Ha! So good at it!" He doubled over in laughter and Emily's face turned red with rage.

"_What?"_ She took the phone from him and stared at it in shock. "But… this isn't…"

"Your phone?" Bella's voice rang out. "No, it isn't." I turned just in time to watch her pull a similar phone from her purse. "This is."

She tossed the phone across the chapel to Jacob, who caught it with ease and crushed it in his hand, smirking at Emily and saying smugly, "You lose."

"But… I… How…" Emily stuttered.

"Switched 'em in the dressing room," said Bella. "Ain't I a stinker?"

"Mo—Bella… you did this for us?" Renesmee asked.

"Of course I did. Because I love you, sweetie."

"I… This is ridiculous!" Emily yelled. "Sam, you get back up here and marry me, dammit!"

"You heard Jacob," I told her. "You lose. We win."

"But—!"

"Oh, forget it, Em," her father said. "You don't wanna fraternize with these people anyways. They're not worthy to lick your sandals. Let's go."

"But Daddy—"

"_Let's go, Emily."_ Charles and his wife scooted out of the pew. He grabbed Emily's arm and shoved past the rest of us, dragging her out of the church while she cried and screamed.

"I feel like that should've been more eventful," Leah said after a moment of nothing but silence as the rest of Emily's family and friends filed out after the ex-bride.

"She'll make some unlucky man very unhappy someday," said Edward. "I do not envy that man."

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

_Did that just happen?... yeah. Yeah, it totally did._

I sprang back up and tackled Sam to the ground, kissing him hard. "I love you so much," I told him.

"I love you too, Ren."

"Renesmee?" my mother called me. I stood up and went to her.

"Yeah?"

"I… I have to tell you something. It's not easy to say, but I don't want you to go blaming your father forever. I was working with Emily to split you and Sam up. I just wanted you and Jacob together so bad… but you were right. It was for selfish reasons. Because I wanted Jacob to still be close to me. I guess I'm not over him completely… Like you said…"

"Mom…"

"But wait. When Sam actually left you, you were so miserable… It reminded me of how I was when Edward left me when we were in high school. I hated seeing you like me. I never want you to feel like that ever again. And… I wanted to help you. I confessed everything to Leah and Jacob and they came up with the idea to destroy the evidence Emily had against you and Sam; the evidence she was using to keep him with her. I know I was wrong, and I'm so sorry. I totally understand if you won't forgive me. I don't deserve it. I just wanted to come clean, because I didn't want you to be mad at Edward forever. He doesn't deserve it. I'm so, so sorry, Renesmee."

So my mother was actually a good person. Who would've thought, right? There were so many emotions in my head. I wanted to scream at her. I wanted to throw a fit. But I also wanted to hug her and cry. I wasn't sure what to do, so I did what made sense.

_Crack._

The church filled with gasps from the pack and the rest of the remaining friends and family as I punched my mother square in the face. She stumbled backwards, gaping at me and holding her nose, which looked like cracked porcelain. She held it until the cracks disappeared and then straightened up, brushing her hair back.

"Now I forgive you," I told her, smiling sweetly.

"Yes… well… I suppose I should've seen that coming. Well played, Renesmee. Well played."

"So, what exactly did Emily have on her phone?"

"Pfft. She claimed to have some incriminating video of you feeding from Sam," Mom whispered to me.

"_What!"_

"That's what she claimed." Mom winked at me. "But we all know she's crazy."

"Yep," said Jake, smirking. "What a crackpot. We never saw anything like that, did we, Lee?"

"Nope," Leah answered. "And her phone was 'accidentally' destroyed. There's no proof of such a thing, so it obviously never happened. Right, Ren?"

I smiled, understanding. "Of course not. I'd never do anything like that."

"And it's a good thing too. You know what would have to happen if you did and we found out about it." Leah dragged her finger across her throat, symbolizing death.

_Wow, what a close call…_

"Excuse me." we all turned to face a very confused, and seemingly frightened, pastor still standing at the alter. "I was supposed to get paid for performing a wedding… since that doesn't seem to be happening… can I go?"

"Well, who says there's not still going to be a wedding?" Sam said. I looked at him in shock.

"What are you talking about?"

He approached me and got down on one knee. "I don't have a ring, but… I love you and we're already here… why not? Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me? Right now?"

I can only imagine how red and flustered I got. "Really?"

"Really. I do still qualify as the other spouse for your housewife dream, don't I?"

"Yeah! Of course you do… Sam… Oh my God…"

"Well?"

"I… well, I…"

"Of for God's sake, Say yes!" I heard Jared yell. "I came here to see Sam get married, and I'm not leaving 'til it happens!"

"Well…"

"Honey?" Sam addressed me. "My knee's starting to cramp. Could you say yes so I can get up?"

I giggled and blushed even more. _"Yes!"_ I yelled emphatically. Sam grinned and jumped up, capturing me in a hug and carrying me to the alter.

"So, could we just skip to the 'I do' parts?" he asked the pastor. "It's been a long day."

The pastor nodded. "Renesmee, do you take Sam to be your husband?"

"Chyeah!"

"Sam, do you take Renesmee to be your wife?"

"You bet your ass I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, and all that other nonsense, I know pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

I leapt up, wrapping my legs around his waist and planting a slow, sweet kiss on his lips while our families and friends cheered us on.

"Brothers and sisters," the pastor concluded. "I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Sam and Renesmee Uley."

We made our way outside as fast as we could, pretty much blowing everyone else off and jumping in Sam's car.

"I know exactly where to go for our honeymoon," Sam said. We waved goodbye and drove off.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

My daughter was married…

_Wow, that happened in a flurry, didn't it? Never even saw it coming…_

I smiled as they got into Sam's car and left. I felt… good. I really felt like a mother. I leaned into him when Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You did the right thing, Isabella," he said, resting his chin in the crook of my neck.

"I just wish I would've done it sooner. This whole thing could've been avoided if I'd acted like a mother from the beginning."

"The point is that even though you messed up, you made things right."

"Hm." I turned to face him, my arms snaking around his neck. "About earlier… the 'not being over Jacob' thing…"

"Mm-hmm…"

"Is it too late to make things right with us?"

Edward smiled that crooked smile I loved so much. "You're my world, remember? I love you. It'll never be too late."

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me; the kind of kiss we used to share; the slow, passionate… lustful kiss.

_Hmm… So this is what it's like to be completely content with life…_

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

Sam's "perfect honeymoon spot" was indeed perfect. We sat in our little cave together, snuggling on a blanket and reading his old comic books, arguing about whether or not Batman was a real Superhero.

"He totally is," Sam argued. "He defends the weak and sickly, and he's got all those cool gadget thingamajiggies."

"But that's all he is," I said in rebuttal. "A rich guy with a bunch of thingamajiggies. He has no real Superpower, therefore, cannot be classified as a Superhero. A hero, sure. But not a _Super_hero. Now Spiderman; there's a Superhero."

"Dude got bit by a freak spider. It was completely accidental. If there's one true Superhero, it's Superman. He was born supernatural. He's even got _Super_ in his name."

"What are your thoughts on Aquaman?"

"Aquaman can go die in a hole for all I care; that water-breathing jackass. His powers are only relevant if there's trouble in water. Can you say 'useless?'"

"Someone has to save the fishies!" we laugh together and I snuggled more into him.

"What about me?" he asked. "Am I a Superhero?"

"Well, if we're comparing you to Spiderman…"

"Oh, come on!"

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "You're the love of my life. My soulmate. My husband. Compared to you, every Superhero is nothing more than… well, a Batman."

"And I am going to treasure that comparison for the rest of my life."

He looked into my eyes, smiling cutely. "I love you," he said, nuzzling my face with his.

"You've said that a hundred times today."

"Mm-hmm… and I'm never gonna stop."

Sam's lips captured mine as he gently pried the comic book out of my hand and tossed it aside. He pulled me close, reaching around to unzip my dress and ease the shoulder straps down. I wasn't wearing a bra that day, and he used that to his advantage, attaching his lips to one of my nipples while he fondled the other with his hand. He nibbled and sucked while I buried my hands in his hair, filling the cave with my soft mews of pleasure.

He stopped to pull off his dress shirt before laying me down on the blanket and sliding my dress all the way off. He settled himself on top of me, his hips pressed against mine, and his face in my neck, kissing and biting. I could feel his hardness pressing against my core, making me even more excited than I already was.

One of Sam's hands trailed down, rubbing circles on my stomach and hips before dipping down and softly fondling my wet, panty-covered mound. I ground myself against his hand, craving, needing release. In retaliation, I unbuttoned his pants and wrapped my hand around his erect member, squeezing gently before slowly pumping him in my hand, making him moan into my neck.

"Mm… fuck, babe… Ah, don't stop…"

I felt Sam tug on the waistband on my panties and I lifted my hips so he could slip them off. He rubbed my clit furiously as I lifted my legs and pushed his pants and boxer briefs down with my feet. He stopped touching my core with his hands, and instead, I felt him circle it with his dick. I stuck out my lip in a pout.

"No more foreplay?" I squeaked.

"I've missed this too much," he said, grinning. "There will be plenty of time for foreplay later."

"Right to the point, eh?"

"You won't be complaining in a minute." He slipped in a couple inches, teasing me, then a couple more, until he was fully sheathed in my warmth. He wrapped my legs around his waist and leaned down, resting on his elbows so our faces were near each other. I gripped his shoulders as he kissed me, long and slow, full of passion. He began to move within me at the same time he thrust his tongue into my mouth, tickling my own tongue.

I missed the feel of him; kissing me, touching me; skin against skin. It was my heaven. It made me wonder how I would've ever survived if I hadn't gotten him back. No one could make me feel this way but Sam.

He pulled away from my lips and nibbled on my earlobe, placing a hand on my hip to hold me in place so he could thrust harder into me. I cried out as he hit just the right spot over and over, his name spilling from my lips and mine from his. I loved that he was somewhat vocal. It turned me on so bad.

I felt that familiar tingle in the pit of my stomach. "Ah! Sam… I'm so close," I panted in his ear.

"Yeah?" he let go of my hip and played with my clit again. I moaned and squeezed myself around him just to hear him moan and make him thrust faster. I knew he was just as close as I was.

"Come for me, sweetheart," he whispered seductively. And with that, I shuddered fiercely, my body shaking with my orgasm. I called out his name loudly, pulling at his hair with one hand and digging my nails into his back with the other. As I came down, I shuddered each time he thrust into me until he finally reached his climax, moaning in my ear.

We lay there together, panting and catching our breath, planting kisses everywhere we could reach without separating. Staying connected, Sam rolled us over so I was on top. I laid my head on his chest and he reached down and slowly ran his thumb over my sensitive nub, making me shake again.

Finally, after a few minutes, he lifted me and eased himself out. I stayed straddling him and laying on his chest, drawing patterns and such. I kissed my way from his collar bone up to his lips and brushed stray hair out of his eyes, smiling down at him.

"You look like an angel," he whispered.

"Do I?"

"Mm-hmm. A naked, sexy angel, whom I've just deflowered with my human sexiness."

"You are so full of it… But it's cute."

"You're cute."

"I am, aren't I?"

He laughed. "Y'know what?"

"What?"

"I am the luckiest guy in the world. No doubt. And not to brag or anything, but you're the luckiest girl."

"Oh, I already knew that," I told him. There was silence for a while, both of us basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking, when a thought popped into my head.

"Sammy?"

"Hm."

"What would you have done… y'know, if you had married Emily?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Well, I am a CSI, so I do know a bit about the dos and don'ts of murder… I'd probably try to poison her eventually. I bet I'd get away with it. If not, and they came looking for me, I'd take you and we'd go into hiding until everyone we know is dead and the case is long forgotten. Probably a hundred years at most."

"… Wow. You've really thought about this, haven't you?... That is so sweet, in a strange, creepy kind of way."

"You would've done it too. I mean come on, did you want me to die unhappy? At least I would've been happy as a fugitive, as long as I was with you."

"And you'd stay hidden for a hundred years with next to no human contact other than me?"

"Babe, I'd do anything and everything for you. You've got me. I'm wrapped around your tiny little finger. I'm… Stuck on you. 'Til the end of time."

I slapped his shoulder. "You stole that line from a Paramore song."

"Well, it fit the topic."

Sam took my chin in his hand and pulled me in for another kiss. I laid my head on his chest again, near sleep.

"I love you, Mrs. Uley," I heard Sam say.

"Mm… I love you too, Mr. Uley," I murmured back.

And that, my friends, was just the beginning of my life as Renesmee Uley.

The beginning of forever.

* * *

**So –sniff- I hope –sniff you liked it…**

**Now for my deal. I've got a challenge for you guys. Kinda like a quiz that relates to the fic. So here it is:**

**What is Sam Uley's third favorite movie?**

**Leave your answer in a review (you can find the answer somewhere in the fic). The first reviewer to get it right gets a prize. I'll tell you what it is when you win (I promise, it'll be worth it), and it won't be anything kooky, like virtual cookies or a hug, or any of that junk. Any other correct answers get a special shout out in the epilogue. **

**I'll give you a hint: The answer is in a part of the fic that's in Sam's POV.**

**I know there's a ton of parts in Sam's POV, but if you look reeeaall hard… you'll find it, I promise. :D**

**I wanted to do this because I thought it'd be fun, and I'm really excited to see who wins so I can give them their prize. :)**

**Thanks for reading! See you in the epilogue!**

**~Schnarf~**


	37. Epilogue

**Shout outs to Venetiangrl92 and XxSARBEAR01xX for getting the right answer to the challenge from the last chapter! Unfortunately, you weren't the first one to answer correctly, but I'm thinking I might do this with other fics, so if you subscribe to me or happen to stumble upon another fic of mine in the future, you may have another chance. :) The winner will be in the AN at the bottom. Now...**

**Here it is: the Epilogue of Stuck On You.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"_Joshua Edward Uley, you put those scissors down right now!"_

"No!" My toddler spouts his favorite word as I reach for the sharp object in his hands.

"Give them to me, sweetie, you're gonna get an owie."

"Mine!" His other favorite word. He has just left his terrible twos… and entered his absolutely horrifying threes. He is much more difficult at this age than his sister Maya's had been. Speaking of…

"_Maya!"_ I yell at her across the living room. "Do not hit William! It's not nice!"

"Will took my race car!" five year old Maya cries, pointing to Jacob and Leah's almost seven year old son.

"I wanna play with it!" he yells at her.

"_Give it baaaaack!"_

I quickly snatch the scissors from Josh and give him a teddy bear instead, then dash over to the other two. I pick up my daughter and try to stop her tears.

"William!" I hear Leah's stern voice enter the living room. "Did you take her race car?"

"Yeah…" says the boy, avoiding his mother's gaze. "I wanted to play with it…"

"Give it back, Will."

Will sighs and holds the car up for Maya. She takes it and stops crying and I put her down.

"Now Will," says Leah. "Can you _ask_ Maya if you can play with her race car?"

"Maya, can I play with your race car?" he asks quietly.

Maya holds the car away from him. "What's the magic word?"

"… Please?"

She smiles and nods, handing Will the car.

I pick Josh up and plop down onto the couch. Leah sits down next to me.

"Y'know, you really shouldn't be running around after these kids, what with your condition," she says.

"I know… I can't help it. I like to be active, and this is the best form of activity I've found so far."

"Have you told Sam yet?"

"No. But I'm going to when he gets home. You can already tell. Especially if you look from the side, it's almost obvious." I hand Josh to her and stand up to show her, turning to the side and pulling my shirt a tad tighter.

"I can't believe you _just_ found out. Don't you pay attention to yourself?" Leah asks, incredulously, handing Josh back to me when I sit down again.

"Usually I do. But Maya's preschool is having a play and I've been working on making costumes and helping with rehersal… so no, I haven't been paying attention until recently, when I realized that I haven't bought tampons for almost four months. Apparently, I was also too busy to bother with morning sickness this time around."

"What do you think Sam's gonna say?"

"I dunno. I think he wants another one. I hope so, because it's coming whether we like it or not." I hear the driveway crackle under the weight of a car. "There he is though."

Sure enough, the door opens and Sam's loud, deep voice rings out through our little house.

"I'm home! And I brought dinner! Where's the pups?"

"Daddy!" Maya yells. She leaps up from her spot on the floor and runs to him as he enters the living room, still in his CSI uniform, vest and all.

_God, I love it when he wears that home…_

He scoops Maya up and spins her around. "Hey Princess," he says before kissing her cheek. He notices Leah. "Hey, Lee-Bee."

"Hey Sam."

I bring Josh to greet his daddy. Sam kisses Maya again and puts her down, taking our son into his arms.

"Hi, Joshie!" Sam blows a raspberry on Josh's neck, making him giggle. "How's my little man?"

"Oh, no I don't need a hello or anything," I say sarcastically. "It's not like I'm your wife, or the mother of your children or anything…"

Sam laughs and hooks his arm around my waist. "Hey Sweetie," he says, kissing me quickly. "How was your day?"

"Eventful, as usual. But Leah was here with me all day, so it wasn't too bad. Oh! Joshie, do you wanna tell Daddy what you did today?"

"Yeah!" our son squeaks.

"What did you do?" Sam asks him.

"Went potty!" Josh tells him, excitedly.

"In the big chair?"

"Yeah!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh! Did too!"

"Aw, good job, Buddy! I think that since Josh went potty today, we should all go out for ice cream after dinner. What do you think, Maya?"

"Yeah, Yeah! Ice cream!"

"Is that okay with you, Babe?" Sam asks me.

"Sounds good to me," I say.

"Well," Leah begins. "I should probably skedaddle before Will starts paying attention an thinks he's getting ice cream too."

"Well, you know kids," says Sam. "When they hear 'ice cream,' they hear a commitment."

Leah smiles and calls her son. She hugs the four of us goodbye and she and William go home.

"Okay, who's ready for dinner?" says Sam. The kids cheer and run to the kitchen. I make to follow them, but Sam holds me back. He pulls me close to him and kisses me again, more thoroughly this time.

"I have been thinking about you all fucking day," he murmurs. "I can't wait until tonight. We'll put the kids to bed early… have some 'Mommy and Daddy time…'"

"Hm… speaking of 'Mommy and Daddy time…' I need to tell you something."

"What up, hon?"

I pull away slightly and hold his hands. I bite my lip and look up at him. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widen and his mouth gapes. "Shut up… Shut… up… Are you serious?"

I nod. I am worried for a moment that he isn't happy, but then his face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Don't play me, Babe. Are you serious?"

I turn to the side and lift my shirt to show him the developing baby bump.

"Oh my God! You're so far already!"

"I know, right? I haven't even been paying attention. I just realized it last week. I've gotta be at least three months, probably closer to four. I've got an appointment with Daddy on Saturday to see how far along I actually am."

Sam kneels down and places his hands on either side of the bump. "We're having another baby… That's gonna be three… Three kids!"

"I know. Remember how we talked about having a big family after we got married?"

"Yeah…" he rests his head gently against my belly. "We're gonna have to move, babe. This house isn't gonna be big enough for five of us."

"I know… Y'know, my parents would probably let us have that cottage they used to live in." Grandpa Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens (except my parents) had moved on a couple years before, leaving the mansion to Mom and Dad. Daddy is becoming a doctor, of course, and has followed in grandpa's footsteps, taking in vampires who didn't want to be murderers. He and Mom have seven "siblings" that live with them now. They've become just like Grandma and Grandpa, and they love it.

Their little cottage in the forest was unoccupied, and I am sure they will let us expand it and move in.

"That… would be perfect! God… I love you so much, Renesmee… I love you so much. And I love _you_," he adds, kissing my belly and getting up. I let my shirt fall back into place and lean into him for another kiss. "Now, let's go eat!"

We are interrupted by a high pitched bark, and our pug puppy circles our feet. She is an ugly dog; so ugly, she's cute. She's generally very sweet, but if you make her angry, she'll get you back. She is, for lack of a better word, yet so utterly fitting, a bitch. She yaps at us again and sticks out her little tongue.

"Don't worry, Emily," Sam says. "I brought you some chicken nuggets."

She barks at him and he rolls his eyes.

"Yes, I got barbeque sauce… Can't even get a thank you from this thing…. Just like her…" I giggle as Sam goes to the kitchen, little Emily trailing his heels. I watch as he passes out Happy Meals to the kids and places some nuggets in Emily's food dish. The children laugh and play with their toys as they began to eat, and Sam reveals that he got a Happy Meal too, just for the toy.

I think back to when Sam and I weren't together; how I never thought this day would ever come. Every now and then, I replay everything I went through. I used to wish it had never happened, but the more I think back on it, the more I'm happy it happened the way it did. Without suffering, how can you truly appreciate what you have?

I smile at my husband and children, all playing with their Happy Meal toys, and I place a hand on my belly, looking down at it and rubbing circles on it.

"Welcome to the family, little one," I whisper to my unborn child.

This is my life today… and it is perfect.

* * *

**Wow... It's hard to accept it's over. This was the very first multi-chapter fic I ever started... And it's almost a year old too! Thanks to everyone who's been reading, and especially thank you to those who have been reviewing.**

**And a very, _very, very_ special, Godzilla-sized thank you to Rouge Assasin. It was her story (When the Bough Breaks; if you love blackwater, you should read it. It's amazing) that got me into this pairing. I've never been quite the same since... -obsessed-**

*****Now, for the challenge. If you don't remember, the question was: According to SOY, What is Sam's third favorite movie? The answer was He's Just Not That Into You; found in chapter 16. And the winner (the first person to answer correctly) is... -drum roll- Ooh, a real drum roll; that's nice (virtual high five if you know where that's from)...**

**paine09!**

**-confetticonfetticonfetti- Congratulations to you, my friend! And your prize, as promised... I will write you a oneshot. Anything you want, any pairing, any plot. Just message me and let me know what you want and I will write it just for YOU! (And make sure you have PMing enabled on your profile, cuz people have messaged me before, and I can't reply because they have PMing disabled...)**

**Renesmee: -sighs- Does it have to end so soon? -cries-**

**Sam: Soon? There were thirty-six chapters and an epilogue. It's been in progress for almost a year. How is this soon?**

**Schnarf: Humor her, Sam, she's depressed. And don't pretend you're indifferent to the ending of your fanfiction.**

**Sam: ... ... ... OH, DEAR GOD, YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M MISERABLE! -breaks down- I'm so used to you writing what I'm supposed to do... How am i gonna know what to do now? What if I forget how to get dressed! -sobbing-**

**Schnarf: O.o ... I... I could probably help... **

**Renesmee: -sniff- me too?**

**Schnarf: Sure! It'll be a party! Well, in the words of Porky Pig; "Th-a-th-th-tha-that's all, folks!" -waves goodbye sadly- Much love!**

**~Schnarf~**


End file.
